Its More Than Just a Game: The 40th Annual Hunger Games
by JuicyFries
Summary: Its more than just a game its the Hunger Games and this year is different ! More Gore,More Deaths,More Fighting and more Capitol Viewers this is sure the Best Hunger Games
1. Tribute List

**District 1 Luxury **

Boy:Orion Torr (Sovereign1598) 16

Girl:Marmalade StarLight (ILikePie99) 17

**District 2 Masonry**

Boy:Griffin Di Carte (iheartprimeverdeen) 18

Girl:Cardamon Hensley (IAteTheCookie45) 17

**District 3 Electronics**

Boy:Zeke Jupiter (potatoe) 12

Girl:Kallisto Daedaluis (iheartprimeverdeen) 15

**District 4 Fishing**

Boy:James Berdow (District7) 16

Girl:Rose Landrew (LittleMissVictor) 14

**District 5 Power**

Boy:Dahveed Chilous (Pinkwater17) 16

Girl:Sue MaryField (Randomcat100) 15

**District 6 Transportation**

Boy:Atlas WellWood (JuicyFries) 13

Girl:Dessen LockLear (rndennis99) 15

**District 7 Lumber**

Boy:Anthony UnderWood (ZoeythePinkNinja) 15

Girl:Amber Jordan (ZoeythePinkNinja) 16

**District 8 Textiles**

Boy:Emmit Cottenbe (loverman22) 16

Girl:Naomi Tachi (Naomi Tachi) 16

**District 9 Grain**

Boy:Satoru Koji (Naomi Tachi) 17

Girl:Savannah Morello (lizzieg562) 14

**District 10 LiveStock**

Boy:Raven Winter (catnip22) 16

Girl:Fir Eden (watergirl12) 12

**District 11 Agriculture**

Boy:Grace Ladford (Pinkwater17) 16

Girl:Ravine Carlyle (Linnea Pike) 16

**District 12 Coal Mining**

Boy:Coal Heartsell (loverman22) 17

Girl:Saida Raven ( ) 16


	2. Sponsor System

**Sponsor System**

Here's the sponsor system. Anybody can participate as a sponsor, by earning points and spending them on a tribute. Please read this, it's important to understanding the games.

**How to earn points:**

Submitting a tribute: 40 points

Answering Questions (PM)-10 points each question right

Game maker's score (You will receive the score you got in points): 1-12 points

Each person your tribute kills: 20 points

Making it past the blood bath: 10 points

Making it to the final twelve: 15 points

**What to spend points on:**

**Food-**

Small strip of meat: 10 points

Large strip of meat: 20 points

Loaf of bread: 40 points

One fruit (apples, pears, oranges, etc.): 10 points

Water bottle: 10 points

Iodine bottle: 25 points

**Weapons-**

Dagger: 50 points

Sword: 70 points

Bow: 60 points

Ten arrows: 20 points

Ten throwing knives: 65 points

Axe: 65 points

Land mine: 45 points

Spear: 50 points

**If you want to request another weapon, you can PM me about it.**

**Misc.-**

Slightly powerful medicine of your choice: 45 points

Very powerful medicine of your choice: 75 points

First aid kit (includes band aids, gauze, pain relievers, and disinfectant): 50 points

Sleeping bag: 40 points

Matches: 20 points

Boat: 100 points

One gallon of gasoline: 30 points

A note: 10 (could be life or death)


	3. District 1 Reapings

**District 1 Orion Torr (ILikePie99) **17

As i stand in the big crowd watching the escort read out some of the names from my school i hold my coin hard waiting for my name.I've been training very hard for this and i don't want it being wasted on some stupid kid who gets killed on the the curly haired haired yellow skinned man finished reading the names he paused and searched the crows "Orion Torr and Marmalade StarLight"as i looked around confidently to hide my emotions i see a tall young women staggering up the stage with her wavy ginger hair i took to the stage as well i hear the whispering through out the crowd,as i moved up the stage i feel all embarrassed but when i look to the side i see a confident young girl punching the mind is filled with emotions so i go with it punching the air like i don't care what people think about me when i turn to see the escort he seems happy as ever "Here the tributes from District 1 Orion Torr and Marmalade StarLight" he shouts out as the people start cheering for as i feel the warm coin between my hands the escort pulls us away from the emotional crowd "So you two my name is Lexis Laxius i'm one of the most handsome people in Capitol"as i turn around i see the ginger hair girl whisper under her breath "freak"...

**District 1 Marmalade StarLight (Sovereign1598) **18

As i brush through my ginger locks i hear my friends in the background calling my name "Yes ?" i turn around stand there and they start talking to them selves again i start to think to my self secretly, when i win the Hunger Games i'm going to be richer than all there families put together and i'm going to put them in so much i turn to the stage i look straight ahead at the curly haired escort "Welcome District 1 here are some of the kids who tried to enter as a volunteer" he i stand there silently i block my ears away from those kids who think they are worth the Hunger the yellow escort pauses for a moment i grab my emerald ring and put it on my pale skinned finger and kiss it whispering "Mum i doing this for you and me".I hear my name and i stand up straight and i start to walk straight to the stage until i hear the name of Orion Torr i turn round and i feel the emotion running through me like a bullet plunging towards my heart.I know how he feels,but i need to stay strong so i ignore the emotions and i walk up the stage towards out escort and i punch the sky like I've never punched i cheered to release the feeling out of i stare at the crowd i catch a glimpse of Orions feelings plunging through him, i noticed he hasn't been eating because his skinniness is reflecting on his muscular body i was about to say something to Orion the escort beats me at it "Here are the tributes from District 1 Orion Torr and Marmalade StarLight" he blares out to the crowd i feel disappointed that was a chance that i missed because of that stupid i glare at Orion i see the coin he made his decisions from that stupid coin,as the escort pulls us i lose concentration "So you two my name is Lexis Laxius i'm one of the most handsome people in Capitol" he explains as i turn my hair to cover my face and i begin to giggle sarcastically and whisper under my breath "freak".As i think in my mind a little i peer through my wavy hair seeing the escort and Orion looking at me i push my hair back and rub my green ring...

**SPONSOR QUESTIONS !**

Okay at every chapter of the Reapings you will get a chance to win points and with these points you can buy things for your you want to win theses points just pm me the answers and i will tell your points and i will post them on the forum and on the story.

10 Points-Name me a character from district 10

10 Points-How old is Disney


	4. District 2 Reapings

**District 2 Griffin Di Carte (IAteTheCookie45) **17

As i threw my last spear at the target i spun around seeing both of my parents not amused "Hello mum and dad...why are you here" they already knew the answer already as there eyebrows raised."I was just doing some last practise...to be perfect" as they stood there silent i shrugged my shoulders and as i was about to open the training hall doors until i heard a sound from behind me as i turn around "son" my mum pauses a while "you are perfect".As i stood there i quickly opened the doors the tears were sprouting from my eyes but i stopped it the bright sun blinded my eyes and the breeze blew my copper like hair.I rubbed my watch my father gave me i was late "Oh God!" i shouted. As i quickly as i can i dashed towards the Justice Building as i ran past the abandoned district 2 as i saw the stood out like anything with his blue afro and his big yellow eyes and his huge high heels "Yikes is that my escort" i laughed and i sprinted towards the towering Justice Building.I line up in with the boys panting as ever until i hear my name its me i got chosen to do the Hunger Games as i felt amazed i felt a bit dizzy as well as i fell into the bunch of boys next to me...when i get up i see the crowd in front of me i'm on stage next to a young girl with eyes like ocean waves as i turn to the crowd my escort says "nice sleep huh" as the crowd laugh in his pleasure i repeated back "yeah actually i guess you didn't get any sleep with those big eyes did you ?" everyone laughs as i see the girl next to me giggle like mad i smile towards her still hearing the cheers and the laughs and the unhappy escort...

**District 2 Carmadon Hensley (iheartprimeverdeen) **18

As i line up with all the other girls i hear my name getting called by the other girls behind me "Yes,yes what do you want ?" i reply harshly as they stand there silent as one of the other girls speak "sorry"they all stand silent thats more like it i think in my i brush my hair with my fingers i look down at my ankle wheres my band? i search on the floor for it but i cant see it until i see a little girl pick it up i run over to it snatching it from her hands "did your mother ever tell you not to steal" i glare at the girl with my blue eyes for a few seconds waiting for her to i walk back to my place i stand there patiently until i see the my escort his blue afro and his huge high heels looking ginormous."Welcome District 2 here are some of the volunteers who didn't get through" as i listen carefully my name isn't read out whys that? Until i see a young boy handsome as ever with his black boots and his jeans also with the copper hair and his muscular body.I watch him run to his spot in the crowd as i hear the escort say "Carmadon Hensley and Griffin Di Carte" i look over to him to see if he was happy but i gasp in shock he must of fainted and walk up minding my own business by i cant keep my eye of him the crowd gasp as i whisper to my self "is he okay" but when i stand on stage i see two peacekeepers carrying him on stage.I see him waking up a little but the escort is not having it "nice sleep there" he exclaims just when people were cheering Griffin says "yeah actually i guess you didn't get any sleep with those big eyes did you ?" i giggle like mad seeing his face lit up as i look over to the crowd everyones laughing but the escort is very unhappy.I see Griffin looking at me weirdly i stand there wanting to say something but i just stare into his brown hazel eyes which may hold his past.

**SPONSOR QUESTIONS**

10 Points-Who was the first president of USA

10 Points-Who invented the Candle

**PM ME THE AWNSER TO SCORE POINTS FOR YOUR TRIBUTE**


	5. District 3 Reapings

**District 3 Zeke Jupiter (potatoe) **12

As i walked out the door with my ordinary clothes on Ezikel shouts my name "Oi Zeke May the odds be ever in your favour" i laugh and turn back to him while walking down the street of district 3 "Yeah you to" as my brother closes the door he exclaims "Oi you to shouldn't be all that pleased its your first year anything could happen".As i stop myself me and my identical brother look at him "you've got to be kidding out of all the chances of getting picked is very little" as my big brother faces me and bends down to my level with my brother "look i'm just saying be careful because anything could happen remember this is the Hunger Games not a probability test". I shake my head repeatedly as i walk down the street i see lots of people with phones "Kiel?" i ask "Yes you little battery" i pause trying not to laugh "will i be able to get a phone?" i Kiel's able to answer Zeke butts in "can i get a phone to"exclaiming waving his hands in the air but then Kiel stops and stares at the escort "she looks beautiful" i exclaim as we all laugh at had blue electric lips with blue electric eye brows and a very pointy nose as she looks around her hair is completely flat not even a single movement well for her dress it is a blue gown with stars and moons on."Welcome District 3 hurry up come on chop chop" she exclaims handling the microphone very i line up i stand with my brother we both giggle until he asks me "would you volunteer for me if i got chosen" i stop and pause and look at him in the eyes "Yes i answer".The escort wobbles off to the glass bowl for the girls i shake as in fear as it could be any of my friends but it isn't "Kallisto Daedaluis" the blue headed lady blurts i see is a girl with copper hair, she is very tall for a girl in district 3 i look at my brother "she looks not very happy" we both look at each other trying to be mind is swirling with ideas my words are gone i can only use my eyes as my sense until she reads out the little white slip which holds everybody's fate "Ezikel Jupiter" my mind turns to Ezikel he starts to walk up but i run towards him holding him back "No i scream Please No"i scream at him but he looks fine with it all until i shout out loudly "I VOLUNTEER FOR EZIKEL JUPITER" all goes silent...i walk up slowly towards the stage i see the girl next to me crying in tears as i stand with her i look out to the crowd seeing Keil he nods his head.

**District 3 Kallisto Daedulius (iheartprimeverdeen) **12

While playing on my phone i hear a DING-DONG.I look at my phone and click messages seeing one from my mum "why did she text me" i ask my self, when clicking the message i saw it she wants me outside the back garden ?As i get up leaving my phone on my bed i wonder down the stairs nervously tumbling down the last 4 "Ow" i I'm outside i see the family together looking at my dress its a woven skirt and a aqua top they all see me dressed up as we share our last laugh i ask a question that i've been asking for days "Mum? What happens if i get picked".They go silent until my brother Amulus breaks the silence "look little sis you come from a family that's fought in these games and won surely our winnings will latch onto you" i feel unsure but i go with it "lets go then".As we line up the peace keepers ask for my hand i stand there and give it to them the sting is like a wasp sting but eventually wears off after a while when."Have you seen the escort this year" i turn around seeing a girl looking fancy as ever "no ?" i say as i turn to the stage i laugh so loud people look at me "she looks pathetic with that gown" i the girl looks at me "and her hair" i look at her feeling that i was supposed to end the conversation."I feel like my heart is in my throat" i say to myself but no answers to it."Welcome District 3... girls first" i look at my watch and rub it hard for luck but was it much for luck "Kallisto Daedaluis"i feel relieved until its me the peacekeeper are coming so i take to the stage that i see a ginger headed boy with scars up his arms screaming i want to do something but i cant i'm helpless until the boys stands next to me we both scour the crowds for our loved ones until i reach Amulus he told me it will be alright.

**SPONSOR QUESTIONS**

10 Points-How many died in the fire of District 12

10 Points-What are Katniss's and Peeta's children called


	6. District 4 Reapings

**District 4 James Berdow (District7) **16

"Welcome District 4 to the 40th Annual Hunger Games" as i open my eyes i see bald headed lady with a bright pink gown and big knee high black i search for my family for support i notice my friends huddled into a group chatting "Hey" i shout over to group but they ignore me and i stand there awkwardly as i see people turn to me like i'm an i turn to the stage seeing a the bald lady again "Here we go" she says as she pauses for a second while she keeps blabbing on "Any volunteers"... I shoot my hand straight up before any others and as she searches the crowd her bony pale finger points to me "Yes!" i exclaim as i stroll to the stage although there wasn't any girls who put there hand up...As i search the crowd i see girls duck down into the crowd hiding themselves from the escort, because everyone knows what happens next, the glass bowls of fortunes."Bring the Glass bowls of fortune" she booms out to the peacekeepers as they scuttle of like mice searching for them! "There they are" she giggles and wonders over to them,as we stand there for a few minutes i place my fish token on my t-shirt what my parents gave me. "Rose Landrew" the escort says down the microphone as i see a girl at least 12 walking up on stage standing there silently. "Hello?" i whisper as she stands there and puts her finger in her mouth and nibbles my mind i feel sorry for her but i catch a glimpse of a beautiful pin with weapons on it...

**District 4 Rose Landrew (LittleMissVictor)** 12

"You look beautiful darling" my mother exclaims as she places my pin of weapons on my bright blue mini dress.I mumble nervously and i listen to waves crashing against the rocks outside "Mummy i don't want to volunteer" i mumble over the sound of the waves but my mum was worrying about that now as she plaited my midnight black hair across my back."Look darling you don't need to, just listen to the waves they tell the real answer" as i listen carefully i hear the gorgeous waves echo in to my ears until i'm broke off when my mum says "Come we have reapings to go to" as we walk out my room and down the crooked stairs leading to the sandy door way."Mum?" as i start walking across to the Justice Building "Yes ?" she answers quickly "when we get home after can we go for a walk on the beach" i keep walking while my mum thinks to herself "Yeah sure sweetie but remember you have training after the reapings ?".After a while i look up towards the escort "WOW" i exclaim to my friends as they all laugh at my practical joke but as i stand there i hear her ask for volunteers but i stand there for a while looking around for those i know until i see her point to a handsome looking boy around the age Odair of 16 take to the i realise no one for the girl puts there hand up "NO!" i shout until i take to the ground hiding below peoples trousers,the other girls fall to the ground until i hear something "Rose Landrew".I pull my self up and i nibble onto my fingers my dress is dirty as i brush the ground off it i see my mother screaming but i cant help it i walk to the stage with thoughts of losing my mother,until i hear her screaming pushing a peacekeeper as i stand there i hear the boy next to me whisper something "Hey" but i'm to nervous to speak so i look into the crowd until i see blood patterns on the floor leading away...

**SPONSOR QUESTIONS**

10 Points-Name me the person who created SpongeBob Square Pants

10 Points-How did Finnick Odair die ?


	7. District 5 Reapings

**District 5 Dahveed Chilious (Pinkwater17) ** 16

Time as come my training has actually paid of "Yes !" i shout as i sliced the head of the dummy right off with my machete."Its time to show the capitol they don't owe District 5" i explain "Yet?" as a stranger walks into the wide hall "and may who you be" i say to him turning around with my machete in one hand."Im an equipment manager, and i'm told to come and get you for the reapings" he says while walking out the door, i follow behind him but he disappeared out of now where "Where he go?" i i reach the Justice building "right on time" i say as i walk towards peacekeepers to get my blood,"Pull out your hand" they answer as i pull out my hand they zap it quickly as i walk over into the boys people laugh loudly i turn around to see a big fat lady with a short green skirt and a a tight black bun on the back of her head "Hello District 5 lets get straight to it and pick the girls" as she wonders over to the big bowl of paper she grabs a slip of paper as she booms out "Sue MaryField".As long as she she doesn't cry now i might ask her to my Allie i think to my self but i shrug it off "For the boys" theres a long pause "I VOLUNTEER" i shout out before she even begins to reach the paper "it looks likes we have a confident volunteer then ?".Apart from fame i'm doing this for District 5 i think to my self. As i walk up onto the big stage looking over towards the crowd then looking at my district partner me smiles nicely brushing her red hair.

**District 5 Sue MaryField (Randomcat100)** 15

"Give me your Hand,Now ! Young lady" as i hear the last few words i wake up from my dream "yes oh sorry" giving her my hand as i feel of the zap tingles up my fingers "Next" i hear as i wonder over to some bunch of girls that laugh at me as i walk only i could just be picked in the Hunger Games and get killed instead of listening to those awful girls picking on my about me having ginger hair "Hey Sue,you have no sole" as i turn around they all laugh as i snigger feeling like i want to actually kill them all."Hello District 5 lets get straight to it and pick the girls" i look at the escort big round and with a short green skirt and big pumps i hear laughs around me but i block it out until the escort grabs the piece of paper i quickly feel my flower earrings dangling down around my red hair."Sue MaryField" people gasp at the reaction and i hear the whispers "well we are going to find out if she has a sole when she dies" someone says i feel like i'm going to cry but i'm holding it in to stay as the fat lady shakes my hand i feel like she breaks it "Ow" i whisper under my breath until i hear "I VOLUNTEER" just then a boy strong and athletic takes to the stage "Here we have our District 5 Tributes" the boy smiles at me as i smile back tossing my red hair to the side.

**Sponsor Points**

**10 Points-When was Suzanne Collins Born**

**10-Who invented the vaccination**

Thanks you for the nice comments everyone,also remember i'm always updating so stay tuned


	8. District 6 Reapings

**District 6 Atlas WellWood (JuicyFries)** 13

"Welcome District 6 to the 40th Annual Hunger Games" the escort says as she wobbles over towards a remote "Today District 6 you are very lucky to see the Capitols Very first propo of the 40th Hunger Games".As she flicks on the movie you see the destroyed District 13 and you hear the words 'The Hunger Games is known to bring the districts together to the battle of the fittest the strongest and the healthiest' as i listen carefully to it i gaze off i wonder a place where i can live with no Hunger Games but sadly its will be i turn back i see myself looking at the deaths of Hunger Games i peer back trying not to see the awful conditions:heads chopped off,mauled by bears,spear in the throat,noses ripped apart,heads cracked wide open and lastly of all i see my mothers death just as i blink she's gone...I stand there in confusion my mind foggy with thoughts until i hear the escort say "Dessen Locklear" i look to see the pale faced girl walk towards the stage to a tall skinny pink lady who is dressed entirely in pink ! Dessen doesn't look very happy standing there unluckily enough i see the escort trot to the boys bowl and pull out the slip my heart beats louder than my voice but its my name "Atlas WellWood".I stand there like a ice cube , "NO PLEASE NO" i scream "SOMEON VOLUNTEER PLEASE SOMEONE VOLUNTEER" but no one volunteers until i hear voice its my brother he sits in his wheelchair as he moves towards me "I volunteer".I stand there crying but i scratch the peacekeeper while screaming "NOOOO ALEX" as he wonders up the stage i scream "NO ALEX YOUR A IDIOT YOU WONT SURVIVE 5 SECONDS IN THERE" everyone stares at me while Alex wonders back down the stage in his wheel chair,i feel the tears in his voice "okay then Atlas".However i didn't stop i scratch the peacekeeper again and kick a peacekeeper down to the ground but i'm feeling dizzy until i fall into a very deep sleep...

**District 6 Dessen Locklear (rndennis99) **15

"I think i might volunteer" i say to my friend as she stands next to me "really ?" she answers back as looking back up i see the Capitols first propo its a disgusting one seeing a loads of kids deaths laying down on an arena floor. "this is really horrible" i explain but my friend takes a longing pause seeing her mum "i'm so sorry" i say trying so hard to try and not upset her."No its alright,this year is supposed to be different?" i take a long stare into her tearing eyes "whats so different about getting slain" she starts to laugh but i take a long glare at her "The kids are forming a massive group to defeat the Careers once and for all".Besides all this i turn away i'm angry at the fact that if i get picked this year i'm going to get dragged into the anti careers but i cant be worrying about that now until i hear the escort "Girls first" i turn to the escort when she reads out my name "Dessen LockLear" theres a long pause..."Would you volunteer for me please" i plead to my friend but our friendship is going to get tested here ; it didn't work "No?" she says i walk over with both arms dragged by two peacekeepers and stand on the stage.I see the escort go to boys bowl and read a name "Atlas WellWood" she says loudly "i know him he got the highest IQ in District 6" i say but as i see him he isn't taking it very well at 's screaming as loud as he can asking for volunteers i feel so sad for him but when his brother volunteers i notice his...wheelchair.I stand there until he raises his voice at his brother and the peacekeepers knock him out until i see his body getting dragged away at the back of the Justice Building "he's my district partner"...

**Sponsor Points**

10 Points-Who filmed The Hunger Games Movie

10 Points-Whos playing Beetee in the Catching Fire Movie


	9. District 7 Reapings

**District 7 Anthony Underwood (ZoethePinkNinja) **15

"I love you" as i turn around my girlfriend stood outside my door "I love you to,we better get to the Justice Building".As we pass the lumberjack area Amber whispers something but i wanted to know "what did you say"i ask her as she looks at me with her emerald eyes glistening in mine " do you think my sister would be reaped" i glare knowing thats she wrong "look she's only just turned 13 she's survived one of them ?".She shrugs her shoulders "remember this is the Hunger Games anything could happen" she says staring and i carry on walking towards the peacekeepers to get my hand zapped, "hand please" the peacekeeper answers as i give her my tanned finger the zap tingles up me "Ouch" as i suck my i look behind Amber she walks to her spot in the girls section ; when i was looking i see the escort she was completely GREEN !? "She will be fine" i whisper under my breath to Amber but she isn't so happy with this."We have short propo from the capitol so you are very lucky District 7" i look up at the propo i see loads of flash backs on the victors and there kills, until we saw the deaths of them people cringed and some turned away at the state of them."Well thank you The capitol" she says in her mic "So lets get the girls shall we" as she wonders over to the bowl i see Amber grabbing the rare flower i gave her last month in the woods."Amber Jordan" she shouts down the mic i hear the name and i run to Amber but its no use she's already halfway up the stage i think to my self is this the last time i will see her "I volunteer for the boys" i shout as i burst through glares at me and starts to cry but i need her to stay strong for me so i stand on the stage with her "So is that your lucky fella?" the escort says "yes,yes he is" the escort shuts up and stands there quietly as i look straight into her emerald eyes knowing what she's thinking...

**District 7 Amber Jordan (ZoethePinkNinja) **16

"I love you" i say to him waiting for an answer "I love you to,We better get to the Justice Building" he says grabbing my hand we walk i see the Lumber Jack area where i work in the summers and the winters, it used to hold my deepest thoughts on life and it will always be there."Hand please" the peacekeeper asks me as Anthony wonders to his place "Ow" i exclaim as i trot to my spot,as i take to my space i see Anthony "Ruby will be okay" but i turn away i don't need his comfort we stare at the escort "We have a short propo from The Capitol" i heard about this propo its supposed to be very gruesome and i was obviously right you see the flashbacks of the victors big strong athletic people then i think Ruby will be versus someone like that ?.I try to picture it out of my head but i cant,"Girls first" the escort says but i ignore it until its my name not Ruby's? "Amber Jordan"...I stand there shocked i see the face of Anthony i try to forget it while walking up the stage but he's screaming like mad until he stops "I volunteer for the boys" i glare at Anthony what has he done now we are both going to die in the arena together."Why?"i ask him but he ignores me "Whats your name?" the green lady ask "Anthony Underwood" he says the escort asks the one question i didn't want anyone to ask now "so is he your lucky fella then" i look at her green contact lenses "Yes,yes he is"...

**Sponsor Questions**

10 Points-What is the bestselling novel

10 Points-What happened to Johanna Mason's loved ones in the Hunger Games

**SPONSOR POINTS WILL BE UPDATED EVERY CHAPTER: THEY ARE IN ORDER**

**Linnea Pike-Ravine Carlyle-80 points **

**District7-James Berldow-70 Points**

** -Saida Raven-60 Points**

**loverman22-Coal Heartsell-50 Points**

**Randomcat100-Sue MaryField-40 Points**

**IAteTheCookie45-Cardamon Hensley-40 Points**

**Naomi Tachi-Naomi Tachi-30 Points**

**Sovereign1598-Orion Torr-20 Points**

**watergirl12-Fir Eden-10 Points**


	10. District 8 Reapings

**District 8 Satoru Koji (Naomi Tachi)** 17

As i stretch my hair into a pony tail i look at the hazy eyed man standing in front of us. My mum couldn't make it today because she's working late shifts at the fabric factory, i think she was quite please of it actually. "Welcome, District 8 and may the odds be ever in your favour" the escort says as he wonders over to get the remote he trips on his baggy jeans, we all laugh but we stop when the peacekeepers load their guns."Whoops" he says as he walks back to the microphone "Here is propo from the-". He pauses a second tapping the remote button fast and hard "why is it this peace of junk not working" as he loses his temper throwing it to the floor, the crowd stare at his anger. "Sorry District 8, we may as well get on with the reapings, girls first". "Yume LoveLace" the name gets called out and i stare at the girl with glasses take to the stage but is stopped by a black haired girl with a scar beneath her eye "i volunteer". Yume looks back and gives her supposing friend a big hug, "i will be alright" Yume says walking back to her spot as i see the emo looking girl say her name "Naomi Tachi". I wasn't worried about my name being called so i ignore the whole thing until i did hear my name. "Satoru Koji" as the people stare at me they back away making a neat path for me to get to the stage. My face feels like stone until i see my pregnant sister pleading me back, "no ?" i say back ignoring her completely. I see her husband nodding his head and thats when i feel safe and sound but not for long.

**District 8 Naomi Tachi (Naomi Tachi) ** 16

"Welcome District 8, and may the odds be ever in your favour" my head rises up and i feel my jagged scar below my eye. Time is ticking by and i'm getting inpatient as i fidget on the spot. However Yume calms me down by touching my hairpin of a bat "Shhh... i will be alright" she comforts me softly as i feel relaxed. Until i hear the shout of the man throwing the remote to the floor "he's got problems" Yume said but i ignore her for the moment listening to the escort carefully. He walks back to the microphone "Girls first" i notice the peacekeepers around him, his temper must be quite dangerous seeing peacekeepers around him ? Just as i was going to share the news the escort says her name first "Yume LoveLace". She looks like a statue but she squirms out of her statue position and makes her way to the stage but i stop her slowly and i look into her glasses "i volunteer". I look at her and she smiles with tears growing in her eyes but i flick my hair to the side and walk to the stage. "Excuse me but you can volunteer for the boys not the girls?" i look at the escort and i grit my teeth "excuse me?" i say back i have a millions of words in my mouth but this is not the time for them. "Sorry" he says and he asks again "Whats your name", i say in the microphone "Naomi Tachi". I hear people whispering until the escort breaks the silence "Satoru Koji" i must of missed what he said before that but i forget about that. The dark male climbs the stage and he looks about 16-17 his hair is in a small pony tail while his muscles show completely out of his vest.

**Sponsor Point**

10 Points-Who discovered America

10 Points-Which victors survived the rebellion


	11. District 9 Reapings

**District 9 Emmit Cottenbe (loverman22)** 16

"So you think your the best ?" i say to the 12 year old boy. "No..?" he says and runs off scared towards his parents, "what a wimp!" i say to my self as i line up for the taken of the blood. As i feel the tingle in my finger i wonder over to the boys section but before that i scare off some little kids. "Alright mate" i say to my friend but he ignores me so i turn to a 13 year old his hands are trembling. "Are you okay ?" i say, he turns to me his white hair flowing across one eye and his blue eyes glisten in the sun "Your not nervous of being picked ?" he says. I wonder to my self for a while "Nope?" i notice his weird gesture towards me so i react "Well mate if you get picked i'm going to laugh so hard". I can see the tears streaming down his face what have i done ? "Welcome District 9 to the 40th Annual Hunger Games!". I see a old man with the most deepest voice and old saggy clothes, "Lets start with the boys for a change ?" people glare at him knowing that we never start with boys. I stare at the white card for a moment until he unfolds it carefully "Emmit Cottenbe". I freeze and i scream as loud as i can, i see the 12 year old boy giggle but i ignore it as i make my way up to the stage. "Now for the Girls ?" the old man looks over to the crowd as he picked his white slip "Savannah Morello". I stare longingly at emerald eyed girl, her coloured tan reminds me spending the time doing the crops late in the after noon.

**District 9 Savannah Morello (lizzieg562) ** 14

As i hear the bully over in the boys section i see a little 13 year old crying his eyes out. "Thats so mean" i say to my self as i try to think whats caused it. "Welcome District 9 to the 40th Annual Hunger Games" an old man says, he looks about 60 with saggy wrinkles and very baggy clothes which drag across the floor sometimes."Lets start with the boys then?" we all glare at him, everyone knows that its traditional to start with the girls. "Emmit Cottenbe" the boy freezes suddenly and you hear a high pitch scream breaking the silence, "he's the bully?". The hot boy wonders up to the stage, his coloured skin and his honey brown eyes stare at the girls. "And for the girls" the escort says, i remove the idea of that and i soon realise that i might get picked ? "Savannah Morello" its my name. I walk over to the stage, i poke my rusty locket swinging from side to side i wonder if i will survive but my odds are very low.

**Sponsor Points **

10 Points-Who plays Black widow in The Avengers

10 Points-Who plays Annie in Annie

**SPONSOR POINTS AT THE MOMENT**

**District7-James Berldow-100 Points**

** -Saida Raven-80 Points**

**Linnea Pike-Ravine Carlyle-80 Points**

**watergirl12-Fir Eden-60 Points**

**Loverman22-Coal Heartsell-50 Points**

**IAteTheCookie45-Cardamon Hensley-40 Points**

**Randomcat100-Sue Maryfield-40 Points**

**Naomi Tachi-Naomi Tachi-30 Points**

**Sovereign1598-Orion Torr-20 Points**

**pinkwater17-Grace Ledford-10 Points**

**catnip22-Raven Winter-10 Points**


	12. District 10 Reapings

**District 10 Raven Winter (catnip22)** 16

"Raven Winter"... My mind shrivels up, i hear my name getting called out until my mind sees flashbacks. I see my self as a happy child, throwing cow figures around the room and screaming like a baby (as any kid would). I see my dad his blue eyes are just like mine his skin was olive white and his teeth were as white as pearls, his laugh haunted me though out my nightmares and now its back ! "Dad?" i blurt out but he does't recognise the voice, he even ignores my voice all together. I start to shout in my mind louder and louder his laughter creeps into my head like snakes as his smile blinds my view "DAD STOP IT, DAD PLEASE?" i plead but i hear my own voice again and the sounds are back. "Here are your Tributes for the 40th Annual Hunger Games" i see an escort tall smart and very pale at first he startles me but i get used to the view. I have a hundred thoughts and speech i want to use but i stay quiet. I see a blonde haired girl with baby blue eyes, "Hello there, nice sleep?" she says to me but i mumble as stand...

**District 10 Fir Eden (catnip222) ** 12

"So Fir, Fir ?" Yume questions me but i stay still her patience is also getting weaker "FIR ?!" i wake up from my day dream seeing my sister. "Yes?" i answer, "What if i get reaped?". I scramble my brain for an answer but the escort saves me from saying it "Welcome,Welcome and finally Welcome District 10 to the best 40th annual Hunger Games in which today we will pick our tributes". I notice her arm has a tracker on it i rattle my brain for the simplest solutions but nows not the time for that. "Girls first?" she says as she reads it out "Yume Eden" i see my blind sister grab her walking stick and walk slowly. I cant her do this she wont stand even a single chance she will be killed instantly, a few years back a deafened girl died from where she didn't hear the dong correctly and she was blown up!"I volunteer as a tribute" i say i see Yume's smile fade but i walk past her to my spot where i stand. "Whats your name sugar bear" the escort says "Fir Eden". Before i'm able to think she says the boys tribute's name "Raven Winter" he freezes and falls to the floor i realise he's fainted so i think to my self for the moment i have. That boy is not going to stand a chance with those careers and the public watching he will surely die in the bloodbath, i might die in the blood bath too ?

**Sponsor Points They are in order !**

10 Points-How old would Einstein be if he was still alive now ?

10 Points-Who is the richest man in the world ?

**SPONSOR SCORES**

**District7-James Berldow-100 Points**

**-Saida Raven-80 Points**

**Linnea Pike-Ravine Carlyle-80 Points**

**watergirl12-Fir Eden-60 Points**

**Loverman22-Coal Heartsell-50 Points**

**IAteTheCookie45-Cardamon Hensley-40 Points**

**Randomcat100-Sue Maryfield-40 Points**

**Naomi Tachi-Naomi Tachi-30 Points**

**Sovereign1598-Orion Torr-20 Points**

**pinkwater17-Grace Ledford-10 Points**

**catnip22-Raven Winter-10 Points**

**-Authors Note-**

**Okay because I'm going really fast into the story i want some gruesome deaths for ideas i may use some but not ALL!**

**Remember every idea you give me i will give you 5 Points !**


	13. District 11 Reapings

**District 11 Grace Ledford (Pinkwater17)** 16

"Welcome District..." the escort wonders over to our mayor, i wonder what he's saying until i realise. "Welcome District 11 to the 40th Hunger Games we have the most amazing propo for you!" she says, i wonder to my self what is it going to be about: arenas, deaths, victors? No its not its about District 13 ? The massive t.v. flashes before our eyes seeing the demolished District 13, wow i say to my self seeing the rubble topped over each other and the gravel crumbled on top of each other representing the dead District. I notice around me that the sky is getting darker, the wind howls beneath us and then is starts the rain pours down on us! Its hard and cold i start to shiver as i hear the escort scream in shock as she grabs her dotted umbrella "thats really harsh" i say under my breath so no peacekeepers hear me. My green jeans start to show my flesh as i realise it's acid rain from District 3. Every year we get acid rain from the pollution in the air from District 3 being beside them we get it really bad."Boys and Girls I'm going to announce the tributes now, as you can see the acid rain is wrecking everything so lets start with the girls" she picks up a slip fast and reads out in her accent "Ravine Crystal Carlyle" as i see the girl walk up my hair starts dripping in the rain. I need to get out of here quick "And for the boys!" people don't care about the hunger games they need to get home quick ! "Grace Ledford"... "WHAT ?!" i say aloud but i see the peacekeepers coming to get me i try to run away but the kids stay in my way blocking my only exit "please ?". They glare at me as the peacekeepers grab hold my of my arms as they push me on the stage.

**District 11 Ravine Carlyle (LinneaPike) ** 16

The rain burns my black dress turning it pearl white "My Dress !" i scream out. The rain starts to get heavier and the children start to get wetter, the escort pulls out a umbrella as her gown starts to make wholes into it. What an idiot wearing a white gown to a reaping where we harvest food ? "Lets hurry because the Acid Rain is getting heavier... for the girls" i forget about the rain soaking me in its wetness and i focus on my life. "Ravine Carlyle" before i had time to move peacekeepers start to head to me say i trot to the stage, i notice that the escorts makeup is fading down her face making her look like a zombie. "Come on, hurry up and get inside!" she hisses at me but i ignore her nastiness and make my way into the cold damp building. The stone walls look like they are 100 years old and the floor is as dusty as my house ! But something catches my eye, the victor statues. The tall scary statue glares at my wetness and my white dress, "Looks like you need a good bath, don't you!" i laugh to my self but the peacekeepers surround my exit. "What did you say?" the scary man scowls at me as my hair drips, i'm nervous as i mumble to him "i said i need a good scrub" as i show him my finger nails. He and the other peacekeepers leave the room with one peacekeeper "you are a disgusting little thing aren't you?" i feel sick from his words as i sit down on a disgusting dirty sofa which makes me sneeze.

**Sponsor Points **

10 Points- How many leap years would there be in 100 years time (USE MATHS)

10 Points-Name me 3 people who come from District 8

**SPONSOR POINTS SO FAR **

**District7-James Berldow-140 Points**

**Linnea Pike-Ravine Carlyle-180 Points**

** -Saida Raven-80**

**watergirl12-Fir Eden-60 Points**

**Loverman22-Coal Heartsell-50 Points**

**IAteTheCookie45-Cardamon Hensley-40 Points**

**Randomcat100-Sue Maryfield-110 Points**

**Naomi Tachi-Naomi Tachi-60 Points**

**Sovereign1598-Orion Torr-20 Points**

**pinkwater17-Grace Ledford-10 Points**

**catnip22-Raven Winter-40 Points**

**-AUTHOR NOTE-**

**Okay thank you for the very nice reviews and all but i'm especially happy with the consideration of me taking my time.**

**Im hoping more will understand but for all of you Thanks.**


	14. District 12 Reapings

**Coal HeartSell (loverman22)** 17

"So after the reapings do you want to hang out ?" the freckly ginger haired girl asks me. I pause for a while and i suddenly realise i'm going hunting "sorry i'm going hunting with this other..." i'm busted but i hold together my lie "with this other kid" i wait for an answer from her but she knows my lie and she just walks off "are we still going out!" my voice travels as she turns around putting up the middle finger. "What a JabberJay" i say to my self as i needed to go to the Justice Building for the reapings to commence. "Welcome District 12 to the Official Hunger Games Reapings" she expects clapping but no just the wind howling in her ear."Well lets get started with this new propo from the capitol" i wonder about all the other propo's but it seems to me that this is going to be the worst, i guess i was right. They show flashbacks of the victors from all the districts until it reaches 12 they show a black screen with big writing across it, 'District 12 the 40th Hunger Games'. I shake my head, it isn't possible for District 12 to win we are all useless the only things we know is to hammer a lump of coal. "What a lovely propo huh ?" the escort says "now lets start with the girls", we all stare at the piece of paper in which it holds someones death sentence. "Saida Raven" my heart sinks to the bottom of my stomach, i ruined her life with my lies. She doesn't cry at all and stares into the crowd and gives a little nod. "And for the boys" the escort says as i cross my fingers tightly and scrunch up my nose "Coal HeatSell" i put on my brave face and walk to the stage i see the girls glaring at my humiliation. I think to my self is this my punishment ? Is this the last time i will be able to see my family again ? Is this how its going to be the public seeing me as a player or a heart stealer ?

**Saida Raven ( )** 16

"So you want to go out with that boy then?" i glare at the girls seeing the boy called Coal "Ew no way he's a heart stealer just like his dad". Every stays silent as i cover my eyes with my hands, what have i done what did i say wrong? I said the truth. "So who would volunteer for me" i say jokingly but no one says anything "anyone?" theres a mumble between us all "what did you say?" i say nicely. "No one volunteers in District 12, it will never happen we are rubbish at the Hunger Games" i notice the girl that said it sees distraught and teary in the eyes. "Welcome District 12 to the Official Hunger Games, you are very lucky as we have a propo" she waits for an applause but none not even one. As i see the propo they show flashbacks of the victors but i shut my self off and i go into my own world. I wonder about there was no Hunger Games no more fighting peace, until i realise i bet everyone is thinking this in every district except District 1 and 2, they have it easy."Saida,Saida Raven SAIDA RAVEN!" i hear the shouting of my name as i know my luck is now -1. I wonder to the stage and i hear the boy's name "Coal HeartSell", i grip my green skirt tight and i bite my tongue that kid ruined my life and if it takes me to kill him i will take that opportunity!

**-Author Note-**

**Okay well i'm not doing anymore Sponsor Points and this is last of them well thank you for all your points and in the next chapter i will tell you the score board. If you want any questions to ask me please i'm free, also keep those reviews going because they are really nice thanks! Also i have the arena set and i will give you some clues so look below!**

**This arena is going to be quite hot**

**Theres going to be plants**

**One of the main reasons of surviving this is able to swim**

**Its going to be AWESOME !**


	15. List of Mentors Names

**MENTORS:**

**District 1- Daisy Clutch, Charlie La Dor**

**District 2- Brutus **

**District 3- Beetee,Phlox Astridi**

**District 4- Mags**

**District 5- Holden Hester**

**District 6- Morphlings **

**District 7- Blight**

**District 8- Woof**

**District 9- Talon HoneyMan**

**District 10- Ophelia Audrey**

**District 11- Seeder**

**District 12- 'Saffra Baxwall' Survival Expert **


	16. The Caesar Flickerman Show

The stage is dim lighten and you see a dark figure, you also see the screen behind him start to flash as the commentator shouts out

"Caeser Flickerman !" the crowd go wild, as you see the lights turn on and as he sits in his traditional chair

"Welcome Panem viewers today we have a special show for you today!" his eyes are black and his eyebrows are white also his hair is striped with black and white

"We have here today the Head Game maker, Oxen Kingfisher" you then see a stylish young man looking about 20 with his tight blue skinny jeans and his tuxedo shirt giving it a swaggy look walk on the stage sitting opposite Caesar.

"So Oxen what do you have in store this year?" Oxen glares around for a while with his copper hair leaning to the side

"Well i'm only going to say that this arena is more extreme and will definitely be remembered !"Caesar looks at him and smirks with his white lips

"Well audience you want to see the District Reapings?" the crowd roars YES! loudly

The tv flips out and screen turns on seeing District 1 Reapings the crowd appal uses at the tributes as they come forward but the applauses get weaker through out the District until Oxen starts clapping. The t.v flips back and Caesar jokingly wipes his forehead.

"These bunch look impressive, what do you think about District 1 tributes?" Oxen answers quickly

"Marmalade Starlight, she looks like an aggressive brat really but otherwise she has a chance to win ?" Caesar raises his eyebrows

"And for the Orion Torr" The crowd stare at Oxen's face

"Orion seems very... How can i put this, he seems weak for a career" people glare it his comment while Caesar does the same

"Okay then what about District 2 tributes?" Oxen comes to think of the both tributes

"Girffin and Cardamon seem to have the best chance in the whole game!" the crowd roars for they must think the same Caesar smiles awkwardly

"District 3 ?" Caesar asks while he knee on his leg making a big squelch sound

"Zeke is just a normal District 3 tribute, he is intelligent agile and sadly enough weak. And for Kallisto well she is just the same but i think Zeke has something that no District 3 has ?" Caesar raises both of his eye brows now

"And whats that?" Caesar asks

"Great hearing?" People laugh at his comment and he turns to crowd smiling "You will see all of you" people chatter to others making loud whispers

"Okay, calm down people... So District 4 then?"

Oxen waits for them to be quiet "James Berdow has an shot at this and could possibly win but on the other hand Rose Landrew may be a problem because she is very charismatic" People agree why dog whistling in his behalf

"So for District 5 and District 6?" people go silent when Oxen brakes it

"District 5 Dahveed Chilious and Sue MaryField, i'm sorry to say but they are both from District 5 what do you expect ? Its the same with District 6 they are under dogs they hardly ever win. And when they do though they become very famous. But Atlas and Dessen have a big chance being both very agile!"

"As we are coming to the end of the interview what about District 7 and 8 ?" Caesar asks as the crowd start to get bored

"Anthony and Amber are in a relationship am i right ? Well then theres no point in answering that they would probably make an alliance sacrifice them selves and then a career kills them ? Its easy maths ? But for District 8 Naomi is very dark and frightening and probably could scare any career ! But for Emmit he has no chance?"

"Oh and what about District 9 and 10 ?"

"As you well know they haven't made much successes in the Hunger Games ; i believe that Saturo and Fir would make a great alliance being both very intelligent and very strong mentally and physically." Caesar turns on the t.v

"And for District 11 and 12 Tributes, but before that i want to show everyone a short clip" the tv flips out and the black screen turns blue in the sky.

It shows the both Districts deaths and how far they got until it shows a 12 year old boy covered in bruises and next to it shows a massive number saying that he came 4th

"So Oxen could we have a winner in either of these ?" Oxen pushes his hair back and tightens his bow tie

"I'm quite sure they could get far in the competition but i'm pretty sure it might be a career district this time?" Caesar nods his head in agreement and turns to the camera facing him and Oxen

"Thats all we have for today with our special guest Oxen Kingfisher" the crowd roars loudly as the t.v behind them shows last years games.

The Capitol's emblem shows up on the screen at the side seeing the 39th Hunger Games in full view while the Capitols sweet anthem comes on.


	17. The Chariot Parade

**POVS for this Chapter are...**

**Atlas WellWood (District 6)**

**Anthony Underwood (District 7)**

**James Berdow (District 4)**

**Atlas WellWood POV**

So the train ride was uneventful ! The Morphlings are stupid as ever they tell you more about camouflage than telling you about how to find water or even throwing something, so i'm relying on my instincts to fight then ?

"Don't you look like a handsome devil ?" one of the morphlings say as i smirk back feeling some black ribbon pointing over my shoulder.

"Do you think i will get sponsors from this?" i ask the morphlings as the two stylists leave me with them

"Of course you look amazing !" i see Dessen she looks beautiful "you look pretty" Dessen giggles and leans over and kisses me on the cheek i turn to the Morphlings as they lift their eye brows, i turn bright red "well you don't see that everyday?" i say as everyone surrounding me laughs at my joke.

The Stylists Nemo and Luciana dress me up i look fabulous, my hair is sprayed orange red and black. Half of my stomach is shown as i'm given red sandals and my celt. Its red green and its goes to the side of my body while that i put on some black tights and it hurts because its so tight. I put it on fully and i feel embarrassed as the Districts stare at me but i turn away and i feel the leather ribbons dangling down my celt.

"I dont think i can do it" i say to Dessen but as i turn towards her she is flirting to the boy in District 8, my heart drops and the stab of a knife jabs hard into my stomach puncturing a hole thats so big i fall the floor.

"Altlas ! Atlas !" i get picked up by the Morphlings as they hold both of my arms Dessen gasps in shock as she leaves the boy in 8

"Atlas what is wrong with you, you have acted weird all day and on the train and in the Reapings ?!" she glares at my weary eyes

"I...Love...You?" i say but she ignores it and goes away leaving me with the Morphlings

"Dessen get here we have a show to put on" she shouts to Dessen as she wonders back over as then we hop onto our carriages but i fall of easily

"You... Two are going to have to hold hands ?" the Morphlings as us as i smile as my hand touches her i feel a tingle in my hands and it feels good

I hear the crowd rumble beneath my feet as the cheering erupts around me in front of me i see District 5. The girl costume is a electric blue dress with electricity zapping around them her high heels are blue but the girl knows she is feeling pain as she start having mini spasms. But for the boy his costume is a brown knee high shorts and black straps hiding his pale body and for same he has a electricity surrounding him.

Behind me is District 7 they are wearing the most stupid costume yet ! They are wearing vines around and closely wounded around their groin then a massive green leaf covering there bum and other body parts. But the boy feels very nervous holding his girlfriends hand tight as they snog tightly "EW!" i say as Dessen turns around and laughs "Jealous much ?" but i glare at her "No!?"i laugh to.

**Anthony Underwood (District 11)**

"Hey babe i can see your..." Amber turns around seeing her bum as her leaf must of fell of ! "Oh god !" Amber freaks out as she calls for Blight to find her leaf but no Blight was coming to her need. "There found it" i pick it up but before i have anything else to say she kisses my lips "There you go?" i say as she put her leaf back on.

"Hey may want some paper with that District 7" i turn to see District 1 and 2 together but Orion walks up to us "Look i'm saying this to help you im not an usual career? And i want an alliance ?". I look at Amber and she nods "Yes!"

But as he comes back to there group they pull down his shirt dress leaving his naked on the spot. People laugh at his embarrassment but he takes things to the next level he grabs Griffin and Cardamon by the necks and pull them up leaving them strangling in his arms.

"You want a piece of me Huh ?" he says but i can't stand it run towards him and try to peel his fingers off him but his mentor comes over and whispers in his ear as he drops them to the floor barely breathing "you psycho Orion".

He walks back over to us as we smile back, "what was all that about" Amber says but i glare at her.

"They pick on me because, i'm not a normal... Career ?" i know these words and i remember the last time this happened the boy got his head sliced and put on a stick and when ever they were going to kill a tribute they used to throw the head.

"Your not a normal career you picked a..." i grab Amber away from him

"What ! What are you doing? That kid asked to be an alliance now lets treat the him as an alliance" I say but she smiles a little and gives me a cheek on the face

As we wonder back he's gone but we don't have a chance to say anything Blight pulls us onto the carriage "Now look good and smile and also show people your love for each other ?"

As we stand i feel nervous but not as nervous as Amber so hold her hand tight and off we go. I stare behind me its District 8, the boy is wearing a pair of speedos and a blood red sparkly robe and no shoes. What the hell i say to my self as Amber turns around. The girl is wearing the exactly the same robe but wearing a one piece costume which she shows off. But she doesn't seem happy seeing the crowd and she does the unexpected she rips of the robe and swings it around making the air fill with sequins. The boy does the same but i look at my costume and i feel the envy rushing through me, so i grab Ambers hand harder and throw to the air making the crowd scream and do dog whistles to us !

**James Berdow (District 4)**

"I look like a fish !" i say to mags as she giggles away

"You will be okay just remember don't peel it off, also don't put your hands in the air" I stare at Rose as we come closer to mags white hair and she whispers the reason

"The Game makers want a show? And they are going for the courageous people to kill? Put your hands up meaning basically you are stronger and more superior" i nod my head but i recognise some of the tributes.

"So who do you want to form an alliance with" Mags ask me as i peer around

"You should go with him" as she points to a ginger hair boy "Zeke Jupiter?"

"He will probably get killed in the bloodbath?" But she knows that too

"What about Atlas?" i think for the moment

"He's the most smartest in this competition and can build boats and the smartest in District 6, says a lot?"

"Yes !" i can feel this moment make an alliance build me a boat kill him and win

"Come on time to get on" Mags says to me and Rose as we get on the carriage my body shows a lot and i feel very awkward

"Nice... Body" as i look down she can see my...

OMG i try to cover up but i shout mags as she runs towards me i need something to cover this ? She looks down and laughs and runs off. She comes back with 2 sided shorts which covers up a lot more than before.

"Is that better?" i glare at her as she laughs but it starts moving

I look around at the people dressed in rainbow colours. As i stare in front of me i see District 3. The boy is dressed in bright green tights and a bright green vest with a green sparkly hat that glistens. The girl is dressed the same but instead she has a back to it with multicoloured sequins and jewels, how is this even related to District 3 until the unexpected is expected! There hats glisten brightly and they form a black costume instead made of the most fabulous metallic sparkling every where. I look to Rose as we fill with envy as they laugh at our despair!

**-Authors Note-**

**This took me 3 hours at least doing this. Thank you for the reviews keep them coming and also thanks for the nice PM. However in the next Chapter is Training and Allies so if you want any thing you want me to add just PM ? Also i loved writing all 3 of your characters they all have a cliffhanger in which i'm going to develop it more when they are in the games. Or maybe i will develop it in training or the Allies ?**


	18. Training and Allies

**Training POVS and Allies are in this chapter...**

**Naomi Tachi (District 8)**

**Zeke Jupiter (District 3)**

**Coal HeartSell (District 12)**

**Marmalade Starlight (District 1) **

**Naomi Tachi (District 8)**

The sweat blinds my view as i slice the last dummy head right off i see around me the sliced away dummy's

"You're pretty good ?" i turn around seeing Satoru my district partner

"Well thanks, how come your being all nice nicey ?" i say back to him

"I think we can long laster if we are allies" i think for that moment seeing his pony tail on his head

"Sure!" i notice Satoru wants to add in something but i leave for lunch

Everyone aims for the big table but we are to late the careers barge in taking their seats while i notice one seat left. Its to late i start to walk to it but a girl takes i don't know her name but the careers must like her a lot. I look around seeing Satoru, he waves at me as i walk over to him . He is sitting on the ground crossed legged eating a very weird sandwich.

"What is that ?" i point to him as he tells me

"Tuna Mayonaise?" i crunch up my face as i lean over to smell it

"Ew thats rank!" i swing back laughing

"Its from District 4 they catch it all the time" i notice James and Atlas are together eating but they are interrupted by Dessen Locklear walking over. By that time she is sitting down chatting, they have formed an alliance !

"Nearly all of them have formed an alliance Satoru ?" i notice him looking around

"I guess so except them lot" as he points to 5 people scattered by them selves" i really want to be in an alliance with them but some of they are really bad at fighting

"Got to go, bye" says Satoru but i'm left by my selves as the careers come to me

"Oi you little squirt, you hanging around with that sleaze ball ?" i notice my anger boiling and i use it heavily

I launch my fist at Cardamon's face making her fall to the floor. People gasp around me but i snigger to them as they scream for me to come back but i don't bother, i wonder to Bug section.

**Zeke Jupiter (District 3)**

"Go on... Gotcha!" i have just caught my very first rabbit in my trap

"Well done mate" i turn to see Sue my District partner

"Thanks, what do you want?" i ask but i already knew the answer, so many people have asked me to be in their alliance but i don't know why i'm weak if you look at Atlas he is so fast and intelligent and also strong!

"An alliance ?" my instructor leaves me and Dessen while i walk out the trap section into the main hall

"Yeah sure, promise me...i wont die in the bloodbath though?" i notice Sue's big grin

"Yes i will make sure don't you worry" we walk together noticing James's eye peering on me, he has being doing this many times and i think he has special plans for me ?

"Hey Zeke come and eat lunch over here?" i see Dessen James and Atlas all together

"Sorry..." as i wonder over to Sue seeing all three of them upset

"So what have you done today ?" Sue asks me

"Um... Traps,Dagger Training and blow darting, what about you ?" i ask Sue as she thinks for a sew seconds

"Well i have done Spear,Bugs,Shelter?" she tells me as i realise she is absolutely amazing at spear even better than the careers

"What you eating ?" i ask Sue

"Its presumably Tuna and Mayonnaise ?" i remember back in District 4 that they fish for Tuna but they only caught rotten ones so on the Capitol news they tortured them on live broadcast !

**Coal HeartSell (District 12) **

I throw my last knife at the dummy's body getting the highest marks in the Hunger Games yet !

"Your awesome at this, wish i was?" i notice it's Saida by her voice

"...Want... To be allies ?" she had already thought of that as she says it in a few seconds

"Obviously!" Saida turns to see a girl called Fir climb up the fake tree amazingly well beating the career Griffin

"I want her" i say to Saida as she smiles

We walk over to Fir as she jumps down onto the soft mat

"Want to be in an alliance?" she smiles and hugs Saida and me

I turn around meaning that we need one more person to our group then we see Grace she is fist fighting with a Savannah Morello in which Grace just knocked her out flat! She knocks her hair back as she grabs a water bottle and wonder over to us with sweat dripping down her like tap water.

"So... You want something or are you just going to stand there and watch me ?" The girl looks harsh but strong, we need that

"Alliance ?" she smirks and swings her brown hair to the side

"Yes, but if any of you have a bow and arrow i will be having it?" we stare at each other

"We don't use Bows or arrows here ?" she grins

"Good! And it will stay like that ?" she goes of and sits down and waves for us to come and sit with her

**Marmalade Starlight (District 1) **

"Hey, you!" i shout to a girl that makes a really good trap

"Yeah, what do you want?" i glare at her

"Make me one !" she glares at me as i push her back but she doesn't back down

"Fine i will now just stand here?" i stand there where she told me as she flicks a switch

The rope wraps round my ankle as i swing by my ankle

"Oi, get back here NOW!" i scream to her but she laughs in hysterics

"Get her down now!" Griffin hisses at her as she wonders back to the tree switch

"Fine !" she shouts and drops it leaving me dizzy on the floor and annoyed

"Do that in the arena i will slice you chunks and send them to your mum!" i notice her tears in her eyes and she carries on with her work

"Serves her right?" i say to Griffin as me and him laugh to each other going into the main hall

We sit down at the table and look at out competitors we laugh we be amazed and we shout them but when we see Atlas we our out standard by him. His small fingers work away at a mechanism as such which flies around the room. We stare at the buzzy thing and me and Griffin look at each other and nod.

"Oi, want to be a career?" i see the boy look up and grins

"Nope sorry i'm already in an alliance" i notice he is smirking a little

"You little twerp your turning down a massive o.." i'm cut off by James

James is massively big and strong compared to me and Griffin but we are not backing down as we push Atlas back but he is to agile for us. As Atlas ducks Griffin's punch and my slide foot kick.

"You do a stunt like that Careers and you life will be as miserable as both of yours mothers!" i'm hurt by James's speech

"Only because.." i'm cut off again but i shout at him instead

"ONLY BECAUSE YOUR WITH THAT STUPID KID DOESN'T MAKE YOU STRONGER?!" people stare at me awkwardly but ignore it

"Whats happening here?" its Dessen

Before James has time to tell her me and Griffin leave back to our table

"They are strong, to strong?" Griffin tells me

"I have a plan ?" i tell him as i grin

**Allies**

**Just because your in an alliance doesn't mean your safe ?**

**Marmalade Starlight (D1)**

**Cardamon Hensley (D2)**

**Griffin Di Carte (D2)**

**Rose Landrew (D4)**

**Atlas WellWood (D6)**

**James Berdow (D4)**

**Dessen LockLear (D6)**

**Anthony Underwood (D7)**

**Amber Jordan (D7)**

**Orion Torr (D1)**

**Coal HeartSell (D12)**

**Saida Raven (D12)**

**Fir Eden (D10)**

**Grace Ladford (D11)**

**Sue MaryField (D5)**

**Zeke Jupiter (D3)**

**Naomi Tachi (D8)**

**Saturo Koji (D8)**

**Non Allies**

**Emmit CottonBe (D9)**

**Kallisto Daedalius (D3)**

**Savannah Morello (D9)**

**Raven Winter (D10) **

**Ravine Carlyle (D11)**

**-Author Note-**

**Basically i love writing Marmalade's because she is so nasty and evil and is just like a villain. But other the other hand i loved writing Coal's and Naomi's and also Zeke's because they are so vulnerable and they all have allies to be with. However like i said keep those reviews coming and those lovely PMS...**


	19. Training Scores

**Training Scores POV in this chapter are...**

**Saida Raven (District 12)**

**Amber Jordan (District 7)**

**Griffin Di Carte (District 2)**

**Saida Raven (District 12) **

I dont want to hear my score but i notice i wont get a high one

"I dear me i cant wait till it comes on" my escort says as me and Coal look at each other

Until its on, Caesar Flickerman sits in his chair and he is about to tell the scores and he is told something through his ear piece.

"Well we have something different Oxen wants me to tell you also what you did in your private session" i put my head into my knees and i now know that i'm official over on this.

"I hear Caesar telling the scores till i hear an eleven?"

"District 6 Atlas WellWood scored... 11 and he made them a boat" He...just...made...a...boat

i think back to my self and i then i listen in to my alliance numbers

"District 10 Fir eden scored...7 and she showed them her climbing skills" i smile into the t.v

"District 11 Grace Ladford...8 and she did fist fighting" well done to her i think to my self

"This is exciting!" my escort says as i notice Coal's face i cant help my self from laughing

"District 12 Saida Raven..." i scared in anticipation as i close my eyes

"10" i open my eyes an i hear my escort celebrating me

"OMG" i start to shake but Coal listens to his score

"District 12 Coal HeartSell scored...8 he showed them his leaping skills" i celebrate him until i realise...he ruined my life

i leave the room he was in and i run to my room and hide in my cold bed...

**Amber Jordan (District 7)**

"I love you so much" Anthony tells me but i'm thinking we are tearing apart slowly

"I love you to, now lets watch!" Anthony's head leans against mine as we watch

I'm looking carefully at the scores, but i'm looking more carefully at my alliances scores. Until i hear Atlas WellWoods score

"11 and he build them a boat!" i turn to see blight and he smiles

"We need him?" but Anthony answers back

"No he is well to weak!" i get angry at Anthony

"If we are stuck on an island and we need a boat what are we going to do ?" Anthony is quiet but Blight buts in

"Anthony Amber has a point, he has the best odds in these games!" Anthony looks up and nods

"Theres a problem... He's in an alliance with James and Dessen" i look at his face pale and completely white

"We could kill Dessen?" both look at me and smile

"He fancies her and it will completely destroy him!" until i realise

"But if he found out it was us James would kill us ?" Anthony tells me until we are interrupted by our scores

"District 7 Amber Jordan scored...9 using a bow and arrow" well done i hear in my head until i hear the score of Anthony's

"District 7 Anthony Underwood scored...9 doing melee combat"

"Well done Anthony" i say to him but he is to ecstatic to say anything back to me

"Fine then be like that" as i sit back down on the sofa

**Marmalade StarLight (District 1)**

"Im gonna get a 11 and Orion your probably gonna get a 5 or something?" i hiss at Orion but i know he's well to strong for me so i sit next to him

"You know Marmalade you always strike me as a... cow?" i glare at him while i see both my stylists laugh

"Hey you two if i see you again laugh..." i'm cut of by my stupid escort

"Excuse me?" my escort says as i but in

"Excuse you? Excuse me but i'm the one talking here now shut up?" the escort glares at me with her purple eyes

"Talk to me and your not having any sponsors from me missy!" i soon realise she is not joking

"Say sorry?" Orion whispers to me but i hate saying sorry i feel all,weak !

"Sorry Kaitlyn?" my escort gives me a big hug as she squeezes my ribcage tight

I see the t.v come on as i push my escort right off me and i breath, finally!

"District 1 Marmalade Starlight scored...8 and she showed them her sword skills" i bite my lip as i try not to scream

"District 1 Orion Torr scored...10 and he showed them his strength"

"So i didn't get 5 i got a 10 double that!" i glare at Orion as he teases at my failure

"Orion well done and well done M..." escort says but i cut her off this time!

"Yeah,yeah congratulate me... But trust me Orion when i get you i will get you HARD!" i hiss at Orion but Orion ignores

"Sure, what you gonna do get Griffin on me?" i try to grab Orion but he grabs my arm

"Want me to break it?" i feel tears in my eyes

"KAITLYN ORION IS GOING TO BREAK MY ARM!" as i scream to Kaitlyn she screams and gets the stylists to get him of me

"No more of that, we are fed up with this... You to shut up and be young adults!" the escort says as i laugh... by my self\

**Tributes Scores **

**District 1- Orion Torr-10**

** - Marmalade Starlight-8**

**District 2-Griffin Di Carte-10**

** -Cardamon Hensley-7**

**District 3-Kallisto Daedalius-4**

** -Zeke Jupiter-11**

**District 4-James Berdow-9**

** -Rose Landrew-6**

**District 5-Sue MaryField-7**

** -Davheed Chilious-5**

**District 6-Dessen LockLear-8**

** -Atlas WellWood-11**

**District 7-Anthony UnderWood-9**

** -Amber Jordan-9**

**District 8-Saturo Koji-6**

** -Naomi Tachi-10**

**District 9-Emmit CottonBe-3**

** -Savannah Morello-4**

**District 10-Raven Winter-5**

** -Fir Eden-7**

**District 11-Ravine Carlyle-9**

** -Grace Ladford-8**

**District 12-Coal HeartSell-7**

** -Saida Raven-10**

**-Authors Note-**

**Today i had so much fun writing these! I loved writing Marmalades because she is so feisty and all. But im going to say something different than saying thank you. In the games theres a twist and this twist is going to get much more easier when you get more into the story here is the clues. Thank you for all the nice comments keep them coming !**

**Clues-**

**LIFE,BACK**


	20. Interviews

**The interview POVS in this chapter are...**

**Cardamon Hensley (District 2)**

**Dahveed Chilious (District 5)**

**Rose Landrew (District 4)**

**Savannah Morello (District 9)**

**Cardamon Hensley (District 2)**

"You look beautiful!" my stylists says as i sway my shimmering gold dress

"I now right!" as i brush my hand through my gold dress

I see Orion the first one go up as he looks so hot! But i notice his cheesy smile meet mine. He talks about his family and his friends also is alliance plan but over all he talks about me? I notice he mumbles when he has to answer one of the questions but Caesar repeats it. Why don't you be in an alliance with the careers?

"Because they are all evil people all they want is the blood of their opponents. Not being unfair on Cardamon but they are all SICKOS!" the people cheer as they must agree but when he comes back down i smile but the rest don't seem happy until Griffin and Marmalade see him.

"What you say!?" Griffin grabs Orion but Anthony's there for protection and grabs Griffin

"Oi, Cardamon Hensley your up!" my shimmering gold dress blows every where as i walk on stage.

The stage roar as i sit down in my seat Caesar is wearing a black and white wig and black lips with white eyebrows and the most whitest teeth ever

"Cardamon how are you?" Caesar asks me as i sit there and i giggle

"Ready for killing!" the crowd roars and i get more than Marmalade's

"Haha. So whats your plan for the arena ?" I get a little nervous on this question but i say it out loud

"Be with the careers! They are amazingly great at this sort of stuff!" the crowd do dog whistles for this and i giggle a little more

"Hows your relationship status with Orion?" I smile at the crowd

"He's a nice guy and all but a boyfriend in an arena, not a very good idea as you see with Anthony and Amber they are both going to die probably!" I see the crowd gasp in shock of what i have said

The buzzer goes of and the crowd boos but when i get back downstairs i have a surprise... Orion kisses me a snog when i get there my life flashes before my eyes and look at him.

"Join me with Anthony and Amber?" i stand there still shocked

"I can't the careers are my big shot of winning but i will be still in contact!" as i kiss him on the cheek as we go up together in the elevator

As we go up i notice someones dress Sue MaryFields, she's wearing a bright pink laced up with polka dots and a beautiful red shoes. I see Griffin and Marmalade hop in the elevator to

"We need a new career!" Marmalade say as i stare at her but Griffin nods

"Atlas?" i say but they don't listen

"No we need that Raven Winter girl!" we all agree at last on one thing

**Dahveed Chilious (District 5)**

I look at my suit electric blue with lightning bolts down my head. I look at everyone else Zeke is wearing a yellow suit with a bow tie and yellow and black pumps which look well cool.

"Nice outfit?" i say to Zeke but he just ignores me

i carry on looking at everyones outfits but the worst is Ravine's Carlyle ! Her short dress has lots of fruits on it with and vegetables but something else catches my eye. Her token is extraordinary its a bracelet that says 'I love you from Simon' its her boyfriend.

"Want to be in an alliance with me?" i as her but her face grins creepily

"No thanks my mentor says..." i walk away like i don't care but its my turn to go up"

"Hello Dahveed what do you like best about the capitol?" i try to think of an answer which would get me into the careers

"The fact i'm going to win this thing!" the capitol audience go crazy over me but i don't stop

"In fact i love nearly everything about this place actually except the dress sense!" the crowd boo at me i feel ashamed Holden Hester about 13 says never talk about fashion over there

"So are in an alliance?" i want to lie to the capitol but it will make things worse

"Nope but i'm hoping to be a career!" the crowd cheer slightly as they don't care as much anymore

"Look I'm just gonna have fun in there and hope to survive?" the capitol boo as i'm taken off stage by peacekeepers

Atlas looks at me with his short skinny jeans and his tuxedo top with a hovercraft bow tie. His trousers have got hover crafts on them as well!

"Well done last chance and you blew it huh ?" the people giggle at me but i'm not getting bossed around by this jerk

"Yeah says the one who looks like a nerd?" Atlas laughs

"Look mate we will see about that in the arena but before then don't say things that never going to happen ?" the people laugh at me and so does his mentor

**Rose Landrew (District 4)**

"So Marmalade can i be with you guys?" i ask her and she smiles

"First show me what you can do, a trick of some sort?" i smile back to her

I grab a piece of my hair and i make a rope out of it and i hang it on a suit hook and hang there by my hair

"Woah!" the careers gaze at me but i un hang my self

"So..?" but before they have time to say yes or no James drags me away from them

"No you can't... They are sick in the head?" i look up at James and i nod my head

"Yes, you are definitely a career!" i look back at James he is not very happy

Im up next and i check my sky blue dress if it's creased or not but it isn't

I look at the crowd and i'm nervous but Mags told me to act mysterious just like she did when she did this

"So Rose what do you have in store that will bring the games better than last year?" i look around with my hair halfway back

"A show!" people cheer towards me as i stare at the crowd hiding my face

"And if you don't succeed as a career what alliance are you going to be in?" i giggle like a little clown as i flick my hair showing my pale face

"Im in an alliance if they try to kill me i will kill them ALL!" the crowd roars beats Cardamons and Marmalades

The buzzer goes and i leave the stage as i come across the careers they grin at me as i hop in the elevator

"Hello...i turn to see Zeke?" i stare awkwardly at him

"Hey Zeke nice clothes also what do you want?" he says nothing for a while as i'm really impatient

"...You look really...Pretty ?" i blush

"Thanks!" i was just hoping for him to be in the careers but he denied their offers

**Savannah Morello (District 9)**

"So what am i supposed t be asking up.." i'm cut off by the people telling me to go up but i don't want to?

"You need to go up!" im told by my district partner also my mentor Talon

"I don't want to?" i moan but i don't have a choice

"Miss Morello if you don't go up we will drag you up?" i don't have a choice but i have a plan

"Hello Savannah Caesar asks but i ignore him completely"

"Savannah?" he asks as i just nod and smile at him

"Get her off the stage" The camera man says as they drag me off i grin at the crowd as they applaud loudly more than Caesar !

"What did you do you stupid girl!" i listen to Talon going on and on about it but i walk away when I'm stopped in the elevator by Naomi i'm very scared by this

"What you did there... was classic!" i laugh at her joke but she was not joking

"Why stop it?" i ask her but she smiles

"Im in a rubbish alliance with Satoru Koji and i think we need need you?" i'm nervous by this not knowing what to say

"You think, thats not good enough!" Noami glares at me with anger

"Look here we want you in my alliance say no and your dead at the bloodbath...Understand?" i nod a slight

"WHAT!?" i'm very scared by her now

"YES!" i shout back at her as she turns on the elevator

"Also don't shout?" i shake my head an i laugh slightly

**-Authors Note-**

**Next chapter is the Countdown! Wow this is going very fast in the next chapter if your character dies i'm so sorry but don't worry keep reading because there is a massive twist and i'm giving you another clue... Also keep up the great reviews and PMS thanks!**

**Clues-**

**Life and Back**

**Living in the cold living in the dark Living in light living in the sun**


	21. The CountDown

**Ravine Carlyle**

My stylist puts me into a light blue jacket and i some blue bottoms on the back says my district number. We all have different colours but when i feel the bottoms it has a rubber band around it until i realise it...Water arena !

"Advice ?" i say to my stylists but she stays quiet

"Excuse me but..." i'm interrupted by Oxen's voice

"Please may all tributes go into the tube" he says as i go over to the tube

i wave my last good bye and i look up its dark and gloomy up there till it starts moving up and up until i see the beaming sunlight !

The arena is scattered islands everywhere, i see small islands next to me and in the distant behind me is a huge Mountain island ! I realise that there are different terrains: Swamp,Rocks,Beach,Mountain and Jungle

I look to side of me its Marmalade Starlight the one i caught in the rope! I start to shiver as i'm more worried but i'm also next to Zeke the little boy.

The timer starts and i start to figure out what i want to do

**Orion Torr**

60

59

58

57

56

55

I'm taking in my surroundings and i start to worry about what i'm going to do go to the Swamp island. No go to Anthony and Amber and run. No just run? Noi get weapons and equipment ?

**Kallisto Daesdaluis **

54

53

52

51

50

49

Okay i know what i'm going to do make an alliance with the careers? Until i realise its a island Arena i can't swim? But beside me is both of the toughest males in the competitions James and Griffin!

**Zeke Jupiter **

48

47

46

45

44

43

Jesus Christ! A island arena ? I can't swim mind about fight. I notice theres a wooden board ? I can use it to swim and then i can make a paddle so me and Sue? Sue she can't swim either...

**Rose Landrew **

42

41

40

39

38

37

36

Yes just what i wanted ! An Island arena where i can swim but if i'm versus James then... Im in trouble. I suddenly spot Griffin Marmalade Cardamon and especially Orion.

**James Berdow **

35

34

33

32

31

30

I notice Atlas he is not smiling why is he not smiling, i remember him telling me he cant swim. Wait... The paddle board if i get that i can swim Atlas on it and get him to that massive Mountain island. I nod to Atlas and i point as he smiles and he points to a big bag of equipment.

**Sue MaryField**

29

28

27

26

25

24

I see Zeke and i smile at him weakly to try and reassure him. I notice my favourite weapon, a spear !

**Dessen LockLear**

23

22

21

20

19

18

I see James and Atlas and i know what i'm going for and i know what i'm going to do ! But especially i can swim so thats some luck for me? But the careers are extremely strong so maybe i'm not in luck then?

**Naomi Tachi**

17

16

15

14

13

12

i see my Alliance and i'm wanting that sword ! If anyone gets it i'm going all gangster on them and it is not a pretty sight !

**Fir Eden **

11

10

9

8

7

6

I can't see my alliance what am i going to do. Am i going to go to the bloodbath or ditch my alliance and go by my self to an island. Until i see a girl her foot is slipping until i scream towards her she jumps back just in time as i see people staring at me ?

**Atlas WellWood **

5

4

3

2

1

I glare at the equipment i want but i see Saturo next to me and he gets his hands reading. I glare at him slightly but i whisper to him.

"Please don't kill me?" i whisper to him but he smiles to me

"I won't!" i hear him and I'm relieved but how can i trust him?

**!DONG!**

**-Authors Note- **

**If your character dies i'm very sorry ? But like i said i'm going to tell you more about this TWIST in games i will give you a clue. Also please give me more reviews ? SO STAY TUNED FOR THE GAMES**


	22. The Cornucopian BloodBath

**!DONG!**

**Dessen LockLear**

I run to the Cornucopia kids are scattering everywhere some have dived in the water are sort of drowning in it

"Peek a Boo!" Griffin the career stands before me but in hesitation i kick him in the balls as he falls to the ground

I grab hold on top of the Cornucopia seeing Atlas and James hurrying me to come on but i'm stuck! I'm scared and frightened but Atlas and James have that Paddle board they wanted and James has his all time favourite weapon a sword.

"Why did you do that ? I wanted you to be a career ?" i look at his black pupils and his grin as he grabs me high in the air

"HELP ME... HELP ME" i scream out Atlas and James run but its to late

"Please...I will help you get out of this arena and make you rich and famous beyond your wildest dreams?" He looks at me carefully as i see in front of me kids fighting

"You know what, thanks for the essay but bye...?" he says as he torments my mind

"NO ATLAS JAMES PLEASE!" i scream

I'm tossed back to the ground as i am dead...

"Damn Girl she had some persuasion there?" Griffin says jumping off the cornucopia and he closes my eyes...

**Zeke Jupiter**

I run to the cornucopia as i last one there people around me are fighting but i see the paddle board i am about to grab it when Atlas reaches to it to

"Hey there?" he says to me as he smacks me in the face with it

"No!" i shout to him as it was my only chance

I am then confronted by Cardamon her charms poison me but i no the way out of this i run into the cornucopia its dark and gloomy

"Where are you?" as she taps the knife the blade of her knife on a box of food

"Hey were you looking for me?" i drop down from the top of the inside and i kick Cardamon Hensley down while i grab her knife

"You won't be needing this any soon, will you " As i laugh and run

But my next task will be harder, i grab a yellow bag and put it on my back as i Sue with a spear and a bag too

"Lets go!" we both hop in the cold freezing water as we try to swim

We are now focused on a island not far off the Cornucopia and it is very rocky and delicate

"You okay?" i ask her but she seems dead pale

"Come one lets lay low here ?" we both lay down on the pebbles as we make a little den hole inside

**Naomi Tachi**

I run and i run to the bloodbath. I see Saturo fighting off Marmalade but i know what to do ?

"Hey cow pick on someone your own size?" i grab her hair and i throw her into the cornucopia knocking her out flat but not dead

"Thanks?" Saturo tells me but i ignore him as i see Savannah

"Savannah over here hurry ?" Savannah goes for a sprint but then fall to the ground

"SAVANNAH !" i scream for her as that Amber girl from District 7 throws an axe at me but i dodge it

"You Bitch Amber...!" i cry to her but turn to Amber who is starting running with Anthony and that Orion

"AMBER YOU ARE NEXT!" i scream to her but Savannah starts to speak

"Have fun?" i let her go as me and Saturo jump in the icy cold water my tears freeze on me but i notice behind me the fight is still going on when a girl is speared in the throat

"Keep me safe tonight ?" Saturo nods as we swim together a medium sized mountain island

We walk for a few hours to we reach a cave, its nice and cozy as we look in our bags

"A friggin bottle of lemonade?" i pull it out as we both laugh

"Who do they think we are, all we need is a few champagne glasses?" we both drink out the large bottle and we settle in

"You know Amber?" i ask Saturo as he nods

"Well she is a bitch!" he laughs slightly

**Ravine Carlyle**

I move slightly on the spot then i start to run to some spears. I start to know them better when i'm surrounded by Kallisto.

"Hand them over...NOW!" she screams at me but i'm to scared to move

"NOW!" i'm to scared by this point as i try to run but i'm grabbed back by her

"Alliance?" she glares at me tugging on red jacket

"No way i go alone, NOW HAND THEM OVER!" she shouts for the last time as i bite her hand making her scream in pain

I start running to the water but i trip over a yellow bag i notice Kallisto behind me and there isn't much people left

"Please?" she shakes her head

She is now near me as close my eyes and pick a spear up

"Yeah you better close them!" until i throw one of them hard at her

I open my eyes as i see Kallisto with a spear in her throat blood is pouring out everywhere while i cry and leave that spear alone but grab the bag!

"Help!" i scream out as a pull tugs me under the water and tosses me back and fourth roughly

I soon close my eyes to reach my death till i open them to see a medium size beach. I soon start breathing heavily as i pick my self up and check my self over seeing i have a massive slice down my back

"Ouch!" i say as i touch the sour scar

**Coal HeartSell**

I look around on the spot to find my alliance but they are all at the bloodbath! I see lots of people jumping in the salty water and try swimming.

"Hello there?" as person says behind me but i run to find out it was my district partner

i grab a sword and 4 bags in which for all of us but i realise my alliance has everything it needs

"Come on?" i see Emmit a friend of mine running until i catch the eye of Anthony

"No!" i run to tackle Anthony to the ground but the second is gone!

Anthony throws an axe at Emmit's head causing him to collapse to the floor

"Why?!" i hiss to him

"Happy Hunger Games?" he says to me running with his alliance

I see my alliance waiting as we dive in the water we look behind us as we see only the careers left and the dead bodies

We swim for a hour i guess as we reach a swamp

"Watch out!" as say grabbing Grace from a crocodile about to snap on her foot

"We need to get out of her?" they all look at me till Fir finally speaks

"We can't we are all to tired and if we waste more time we will be well to tired to fight if needs be?" we all nod our head as we see a massive tree

"We can climb up?" Fir tells me as she jumps from branch to branch reaching the top

We all are so surprised as i pull out a rope and throw it up to her. She wraps a supportive knot on the branch and we all climb and and we sit and talk about out tributes

**Davheed Chilious **

The Dong starts and i can't figure what to do so i reach for a red bag and i run into the cold water! As i swim for 10 minutes i reach a small little beach it is stacked with rocks and pebbles

"Excellent maybe i can find cover my self in these rocks?" i pull a whole load of rocks on me as i fall into a deep dark sleep

Until i'm awaken when i hear a blood curdling scream from the Cornucopia i arise from the rocks and i see a girl with a Spear in her throat collapse

"Oh god, i'm versus against some tough tributes!" as i lean back in my spot and cover up

Until i hear:

***BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG***

**Deaths-**

**24)Dessen LockLear Killed by Griffin Di Carte by Breaking her Spine**

**23)Savannah Morello Killed by Amber Jordan by Slicing her legs off**

**22)Kallisto Daedalius Killed by Ravine Carlyle by Spearing her in the throat**

**21)Emmit CottenBe Killed by Anthony UnderWood by throwing an axe in his head**

**-Authors Note-**

**Im very sorry if your character died. But keep reading because your character may have a chance of these games! But if your character died theres a reason your character were a rock in a fast sea ! You guys were to un comfortable in these games and some of you knew you were going to die. But like i said some of you were to weak or one of you had a problem as such with Dessen she is very nervous, so when it came to the time she could escape she panicked to much! And as for Emmit he was very sweet and all but he was never made for these games? **

**SO HAPPY HUNGER GAMES TO YOU ALL AND MAY THE ODDS BE EVER IN YOUR FAVOUR !**


	23. Day 1

**Marmalade StarLight**

"I'm boiling !" i moan to the rest as they play with their swords or plait their hair

"We need to kill something?" we all turn around in different directions and shake our heads

"We are at a disadvantage here, we all can't swim?" i turn to Cardamon and i nod this is the first time i heard her speak for once

"I can?" we turn to look at the blonde haired girl

"So?!" i hiss at her

"Well if we make a little boat of some sort i could push you along?" i laugh at her weakly

"Look we are getting now where here?" we all nod until we here a scream a girl scream blood curdling

"AHA!" I hear Griffin say as we stand up and get our weapons armed

"Over there on that island!" we all walk closer to the water i we jump on making a small splash

"Now everyone the way to swim is like this?" Rose shows us how to do doggy paddle and front crawl and we are of

We see a tall lanky girl screaming and when she turns to look at us her eyes are melting! Zeke stands there in shock as he tries to help her but it didn't work

"Hello, hello, hello?" Griffin says as we jump out the water the girl is still screaming as she spins in pain

"Please help her ?" Zeke says but i finish their talk

"OI YOU'RE THE ONE?" Cardamon buts in as she lunges her sword straight for the boy but he dodges it by leaping in the water

The girl is still screaming as we laugh, we jab our swords into her as she spins around and around the blood splats go everywhere as we laugh and laugh over the torments

"You look stuck?" Griffin say as we plunge our red coloured swords into her bloody body until her body plunges to the floor

***BANG***

"Wheres Zeke gone ?" as we see the boy doggy paddling to a MASSIVE Island !

"We can catch up to him?" i say but the group jump into the water heading the other way

"Where you going?" I ask them but they just ignore me as we swim back to the cornucopia

**Atlas WellWood**

I cried my self to sleep last night, luckily enough James was there for me but not for long

"So where are we walking to ?" i ask him as we carry our paddle board and our weapons

"Safer place!" James says as i shake my head we have been walking for ages and we have no water

"I'm really thirsty James?" James looks back to me

"I have a feeling that there's no water, you know anything about water?" i think to my self

"PLANTS!" i run over to a bunch of mysterious flowers and open the bud

"STOP !" IT COULD BE..." James falls silent when i'm gulping down the fresh water and i smile weakly

James smiles and drops the equipment and sits next to me as we gulp the water down pleasantly looking out to the pleasant sky

"We have to go!" says James as i wipe my face from water

"Agreed!" we leave our stuff from where it is until we here the boom of the canon

***BANG***

We both jump uncertain of what happened but get our act together

"How many left?" ask James as i start to try and figure it out

"15" James raises his eye brows

"Not much people must have died in the bloodbath?" i nod my head as we stop at the start of the beach

"A shark pack is circling round island" We both look at each other as James grabs a spear and throws it at a shark

The shark drops dead as the other sharks swim fast away maybe to find another prey?

"Bon appetite" as we both laugh and grab the huge fish

"Looks like we won't be starving then tonight?" we both laugh as we carry the fish to a safe place

After a while from carrying the fish we discuss about the careers

"The careers are scared!" James tells me as i shake my head

"They are not scared they just can't swim?" we agree on the belief of that

"What happens if the water dries up like what happened in the 35th Hunger Games?" i notice that he is nervous from the fact that he is even shivering

"It isn't possible because the water is salt water right?" James nod as i carry on my belief

"They the compounds of the sand is to large for water to sweep through it so it swells on the top of it!" we stay silent until we hear a Sponsor Sound

We go out side to see its my Sponsor

"Well done mate you must of figured it out?" i smile as i open it

Its some paddles i smile and i realise i can stay alive more

"We can both get on the paddle board!" James smiles weakly as he put his head into his hands

We hear scuffling outside our little den and i'm about to put my head outside when James pushes me back and searches outside

"James?" i whisper as two boys pop up from the dark

I grab James's sword and i point it to the boys necks

"Who are you?" i say as they whisper slowly

"Atlas its James and guess who it is ?" i look through my bag and i grab out a little lantern

"ZEKE!" i shout as i'm about to hug him he is absolutely soaking

"What happened?" i ask him as he tells me the story

"They...tortured... Sue! When we say the Water Willow she went to drink from it when it was actually an acid plant as it sprayed... her in the...eyes!" me and James look at each other

"They started to stab her aggressively but by that time i jumped in the water hoping to find an island...I guess i found this one?" James and i put our hands beneath our head as i feel the tears streaming down my face

"We...Better...Have dinner then?" we show Zeke the fish as he gets excited

"I'm starving!" he says as we all tuck into the large fish

We then here the faces of the fallen

**Dessen LockLear District 6**

**Savannah Morello District 9**

**Kallisto Daedalius District 3**

**Emmit CottenBe District 9**

**Sue MaryField District 5**

**Naomi Tachi**

"Saturo wake up, Saturo WAKE UP!" i nudge Saturo hard as he awakes from his deep sleep the morning is beaming as usual as we whisper silently

"I have a plan?" Saturo rubs his eyes as he finally speaks

"Yeah, what is it?" i try to picture it first as i speak

"Anthony,Orion and that bitch Amber are on the island next to us?" Saturo nods his head as he stretches

"Well, we swim across kill her from the trees and then come back?" Saturo doesn't seem happy

"Naomi is this revenge ?" i try to lie but it doesn't work

"No?" Saturo

"Naomi, thats a bad idea Orion is a career and he will protect them both with all his power?" an idea strikes at me

"Not if we kill him first?" we both look at each other and grin

"Lets get dinner?" Saturo asks me and we get stuck in

We rummage through our bags devouring most of the food but leave some till tonight

"We better get swimming?" me and Saturo pack up and start walking

We walk for a couple of hours till we get to our destination. When we stare across we look down!

"It's a big drop?" i say as we look down at our feet

"Its about 40 foot down ?" Saturo asks

"Grow some balls Saturo ?" i tell him as i leap into the icy cold water

When i reach to the bottom of the sea i struggle to rise until i see the waters ledge. I grab hold onto it as tightly as i can and pull my self up

"JUMP!" i shout to him as jumps doing a front flip into the water we laugh and mess about but we stop when we hear a bang

***BANG***

We both stop and we swim to the other island taking about 15 minutes to get there

"So first things first we need to find them?" we look around silently and we hear giggle

"That way!" i point to as we start to walk carefully without talking

When we get there we see all three of them talking about each others Districts and whats its like. I notice that in this jungle terrain that there are lots of plants so pick one and sniff it but is squirts out water in my face

"Yum!" i say whispering as i start drinking it while Saturo does the same by that point we pick as many of them as we can

"Up there?" Saturo whispers to me as i see a couple of vines hanging on a high tree

"Great!" i say as we both climb on top the high tree

We are able to see the Cornucopian from here and also another island beside it. As we start to close our eyes at dark we here the fallen

"Savannah?" i whisper to my self but Saturo hugs me tight

"Get off me you skunk!" i say to him as he lets go of me and smells himself

"You're right i am a skunk!" we both giggle trying to be quiet until i open the lemonade bottle making a squeaky sound

"Hello?" Amber says as she look up at the tree but we try and stay hidden as possible

"They are not going to find us?" Saturo says as i agree with him as we fall into... a deep...dark...sleep...

**Dahveed Chilious **

I search around seeing a plant sitting by its self on the pebbles

"What is this?" i go to poke it when i hear someone shouting at me

"NO!" i turn to see Ravine on an island near by waving her arms

I turn to see it again when i go to walk away the plant squirts acid into my ankle making me collapse to the floor

"Ow!" i say to my self as i pick my self up and poke it making it more blistery

"Please?" i say as i plead the sky when a Sponsor plonks to the ground

"Thanks!" i say to god when i lean over to grab it when i see its lotion and a note?

The note says:

Look for the white and purple flower its a Water Willow By Holden Hester

I wave the note in the air and i shove some lotion onto it making it burn then go soft

"I need to find? There it is!" i say as i get up wobbling to the edge of the sea

i grab the plant while it spews water into my dry mouth and i sit into the sun burning my pale skin

**Grace LadFord **

"So today we are relaxing up here?" i ask the group as they nod

"This is pathetic!" i say as i go down the rope carrying my stuff

"Where are you going?" they ask but i ignore them and i walk more into the swamp

I see lots of spooky stuff around here when i notice a huge plant polka dotted black and green spikes on the outside

"What is that..." as i'm about to touch it Fir grabs me

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" she screams at me but i close her mouth

"What am i doing wrong?" i ask her as she explains

"That is a Human Catcher one touch and it snaps you up killing you by its toxins and suffocation!" I cringe as i point to a purple plant

"That one?" Fir gets excited when she jumps the earth swallows her

"Help!" she screams to me as i try tugging her out but its slowly suffocating her

"HELP ! HELP PLEASE YOU GUYS!" i scream to the rest of the gang to help when they all come running grabbing her pulling out right out

"NEVER I MEAN NEVER OF US GO ALONE FROM NOW ON!" Coal says to us as we all walk back to camp while Fir is dripped in mud

"What was that?" i ask him as i break the silence

"It is quicksand?" she tells me as she walks like she has just pooed herself

Presumably that quicksand sucks people in suffocating them making them die

When we reach our place i pull out the flower and water starts to drip out of it i start to drink more of it when i pull out a bowl and pour its contents into that. I show the rest of the gang as they start drinking the pure liquids!

After that we all go to sleep but some one had a better idea

"Hello Grace?" i open my eyes to see Saida with a knife in her hand

"SAIDA WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" i wake up the gang as i push her me

"Sorry?" she says as we all going back to sleep

"Whats wrong?" i ask her as she turns to me

"I'm...Scared...?" i turn and kiss her on the fore head and we all drift to sleep

Suddenly the Capitol fallen comes on waken us all up

We all look at the tributes when i see

Sue MaryField District 5

"Sue?" i say to myself as i put my head under my sleeping back all falling to sleep!

**Deaths-**

**24)Dessen LockLear Killed by Griffin Di Carte by Breaking her Spine**

**23)Savannah Morello Killed by Amber Jordan by Slicing her legs off**

**22)Kallisto Daedalius Killed by Ravine Carlyle by Spearing her in the throat**

**21)Emmit CottenBe Killed by Anthony UnderWood by throwing an axe in his head**

**20)Sue MaryField Killed by The Careers by Stabbing her repeatedly**

**-Authors Note-**

**I'm having fun with this and i don't want to stop so i'm going to make an another one when i'm finish this some. So if you want to start organising it all do so because i'm starting to feel excited with that but i'm more excited with this one! Also i'm sorry for killing Sue but i had to she was to weak and agile for the games but also she had a lot of curiosity. Ever heard that saying 'Curiosity killed the cat' well i'm sorry but she was the cat their. But one last thing remember to keep those reviews going!**

**HAPPY HUNGER GAMES TO YOU ALL AND MAY THE ODDS BE EVER IN YOUR FAVOUR**

**Next chapter i will be doing Sponsor Points and what you can buy so keep in mind on what you want your character to have!**


	24. Day 2

**Dahveed Chilious **

As i feel the water rushing to my head i open my eyes and fall into the warm water

"Help?" i shout but no one comes i start to try and swim but i notice something

A Jellyfish Herd !

I try to scramble my way to an upcoming beach but it's no use the stings tingle on my body as they start to zap me

"HELP !" i scream out but no one comes

I can start to feel a sharp pain in my kidneys as i start to realise i'm dying slowly

"Please...?" my body starts to shut down as i close my eyes and i go to the bottom of the ocean...

***BANG***

**James Berdow **

"Come on you guys we got to..." i stare at the islands they have changed completely over night

"Whats wrong?" Zeke asks me but i ignore him for the moment as i step outside

"The Islands... They have changed!" they both look at side to see one huge island next to us

The Island is so huge it makes ours look tiny but when we look closer we see Coal,Saida,Fir and Grace climbing up it

"Lets get them!" i say as i grab my sword from inside but Atlas grabs it first

"No!" i try to shove Atlas off but he wont budge

"Let Go NOW!" but he still will not let go

"No! Because in the Dark Days the Capitol won for that same reason ?" i look up to him as he drops the sword

"Because the Capitol were so high up in the mountains the rebels can't fire up where as the peacekeepers could easily fire down by gravity?" i look at him and i drop the sword

"You're turning...Power hungry?" Zeke says as i turn around to see Atlas and him nodding

"Come on you guys we need breakfast?" I say but i see Atlas shaking his head

"You ate it last night?" i look up slowly and then i hear the Boom of the canon

***BANG***

As we all peer outside the hover craft picks the dead person up

"We need food desperately ?" i say as i pick up my sword and Zeke pulls out a bag sticks and ropes but Atlas has nothing

"What you doing?" Zeke asks Atlas as he stand still

"I'm making a boat?" Me and Zeke laugh but Atlas is very serious

"Go on then?!" he says as me and Zeke leave

I look around the island to see Grace shoot an arrow at me but i a front roll dodging it

"RUN!" i shout to Zeke but just then Atlas runs out and grabs metal disc

"Whats going on?" he says to us as Grace shoots and arrow back down but Atlas has other plans

Atlas runs and grabs the metal disc lobbing it hard towards her knocking her out making her fall into the ocean

"Wait there!" i say to Atlas and Zeke as they run back inside while i jump into the water saving Grace

"Good afternoon?" i say to her as she coughs up some water and opens her eyes

"Where am i?" i sooth her down softly as i get a match lighting fir to a sucker starfish

The suckerFish is stuck tight sucking out her blood, we see these all the time at the moment in 4 because the capitol are emptying there animals

"Now get some rest and eat this?" i give her some Shark soup as she takes little sips

Until the Bang goes off making Grace jump spilling her hot soup all over her screaming like mad

***BANG***

We all try too reassure her but Zeke grabs her shoulder and it snaps making her fall to sleep

"You killed...Her?" i say to him as he shakes his head

"In District 3 lots of people are electrocuted and this is the way to calm them down?" as we talk to hours on end we soon go to sleep

"What are you doing?" i ask atlas as he points to Orion swimming back to the Cornucopia

"He wants to be a career?" we all stay up late to watch the fallen

**Fallen**

**Dessen LockLear District 6**

**Savannah Morello District 9**

**Kallisto Daedalius District 3**

**Emmit CottenBe District 9**

**Sue MaryField District 5**

**Dahveed Chilious District 5**

**Anthony UnderWood District 7**

**Amber Jordan**

As i sleep softly next to Anthony we all get woken up by Orion as he tells us to get up

"Get up now !" he shakes us up roughly as we see hear the Bang

***BANG***

"Who was that?" we all turn to look at Orion but he shakes his head

"Well we will all find out tonight won't we ?" i say to Anthony as we grab our axes and we go hunting

We rummage through the deserted jungle till we see a snake slithering up a tree

"GOTCHA!" i shout as i slap my axe into its fragile body

When i got it i put it into my bag as i search for more food until we come across a monkey it orange fur glistens in the hot sun

"Ello there ?" as i throw my axe into its head impaling him

The dead monkey lays dead on the floor as i pick it up and shove it into my bag

"What did you guys get?" Anthony asks us as i spew out my contents from the bag

I see Orion has got lots as food where as Anthony has none

"You wimp!" Orion shouts at Anthony

"Says the long lost career?" Orion grabs his sword tight and Anthony does to

"Hey you guys you may as well fight because i'm bored?" as i walk of back in the forest i hear rustling in the bushes

"Hello?" i say walking closer to it as i stand 30 centimetres away Naomi pops out the bush grabbing her knife onto my neck

"ANTHONY !" i scream while Naomi hold the knife closer but just then Saturo grabs a rock throwing it at Anthony knocking him out

"I do keep to my promises don't i?" i bite her hand as i scramble away but she throws the sword missing both me and Anthony hitting a tree

"We need to get away from those physco's!" i say as we run but we are lost

We turn around helplessly in every direction but when i turn around i grab Saturo tight with my fists as i grab my axe

"DON'T YOU DARE!" i hear Naomi say but then she pops out of the blue and grabs her sword holding it tight to Anthony's neck

"If i can't kill you i will break you?" she hisses

Naomi slices her sword decapitating Anthony's head as Anthony's body drops to the floor while his head drops by me

"YOU ASS!" as i hold the axe to Saturo he moves just in time when the axe falls to the floor

I scream louder as ever as i run to the beach while Naomi and Saturo chasing after me but i do the unspeakable i jump into the sea and i swim to a island thats just like the other one but bigger

I sob the whole way there until i break down in tears and i run into the deep dark forest...

***BANG***

**Cardamon Hensley **

I have never been this bored in my life

"We need to kill someone if you know what i mean?" everyone nods but Marmalade

"Its your fault?" as she hisses at me

"Says the one who got knocked out by Naomi?" she frowns as we all laugh at her except Rose

"You're a bit quiet today?" she looks up to us

"Do i have to talk?" she says softly

"No but you can share some ideas?" i say to her as she shakes her head

"I don't like... being a career?" she says as we stand up

"WHAT!?" Griffin shouts at her but she stand up to with her sword and hold it against his neck

"No one treats me like shit?"Griffin pushes her as she grabs his head and pushes it in the water

I look in shock seeing Rose drowning Griffin, but when i turn to see Marmalade she is laughing

"STOP!" i shout out as i grab Rose's hair and throw her to the ground

"If we are ever going to survive the first thing to do is not fight each other?" Griffin looks soaking as we all go our different ways

***BANG***

We all see the hover craft picking up some one only five minutes away from us

"He was over there?" Rose points out as we all glare seeing that the islands have changed

"Guys we have a BIG problem!" i say as they look at me

"The Islands are connecting making it when the final 2 if will just be plain... beach?" they stare at me as i hear a Sponsor

We all go over and it's for Rose and Cardamon

"What is it?" asks Rose as i open it finding Gasoline... and Matches

"I think we are going to have a splendid time?" i grin as we place our stuff in the cornucopia

Just then we see Orion swimming towards us

"Please i want to be a career?" we all nod and he sits down

"What happened ?" he points to an island quite big with lots of jungles

***BANG***

"That!" he says as you see Amber swimming away to another island which we can't see

"Naomi beheaded Anthony!" we all look at Marmalade

"I think we need to show her a lesson?" Marmalade hisses

"No! She is very strong!" she is very sneaky and cunning as well so be careful

"What about that dude?" i point to

"Its Saturo?" its her alliance well last of it

"Well i'm going to sleep?" everyone goes to sleep except Orion

"Whats wrong?" i whisper to him

"You think i wouldn't be scared if you saw your alliance beheaded?" i nod and i fall back to sleep thinking about Orion an what he has gone through

**Deaths-**

**24)Dessen LockLear Killed by Griffin Di Carte by Breaking her Spine**

**23)Savannah Morello Killed by Amber Jordan by Slicing her legs off**

**22)Kallisto Daedalius Killed by Ravine Carlyle by Spearing her in the throat**

**21)Emmit CottenBe Killed by Anthony UnderWood by throwing an axe in his head**

**20)Sue MaryField Killed by The Careers by Stabbing her repeatedly**

**19)Dahveed Chilious Killed by JellyFish **

**18)Anthony UnderWood Killed by Naomi Tachi by Decapitating him**

**SPONSOR POINTS**

**District7-James Berldow-160 Points**

**Linnea Pike-Ravine Carlyle-200 Points**

**-Saida Raven-80**

**watergirl12-Fir Eden-60 Points**

**Loverman22-Coal Heartsell-50 Points**

**IAteTheCookie45-Cardamon Hensley-40 Points**

**Randomcat100-Sue Maryfield-110 Points**

**Naomi Tachi-Naomi Tachi-60 Points**

**Sovereign1598-Orion Torr-20 Points**

**pinkwater17-Grace Ledford-10 Points**

**catnip22-Raven Winter-40 Points**

**YOU CAN NOW USE THESE POINT TO PURCHASE WEAPONS JUST BY PMing ME WHAT WEAPON OR THING YOU WANT**

**AND HAPPY HUNGER GAMES TO YOU ALL AND MAY THE ODDS BE EVER IN YOUR FAVOUR**


	25. Day 3

**Orion Torr**

"Get up" i shout to rest as i boot Griffin in the leg

"What was that for?" he argues at me

"Felt like it?" i shrug to him as they all wake up

"Why are we waking up this early?" Cardamon asks

"I have a plan!" i shout to rest as they start to get up

"What?" Marmalade shouts at me

"Basically me and Cardamon go to that island and Griffin and Rose go to that island?" I say pointing to them

"And what about me?" Marmalade hisses

"You stay here?" i say but Griffin butts in again

"Why are we doing this?" i think to my self for a moment and i realise what it was

"Basically because the tributes are getting stronger and want our stuff why don't we pretend we are not here and think they can go and steal them. Then Marmalade can kill them?" they all nod in agreement as we start to eat breakfast

We sit there in silence as we say our good byes and swim to the islands when we get there ours is a swamp the smell is hideous and its very muddy with lots of sleeping crocodiles

"Sh..." i say to Cardamon as she steps on a twig waking them all up

They awake with snake eyes and start to run towards us but we grab out our throwing knives and kill them all. Impaling them in the head!

"That was too close?" i say to Cardamon as we trail to a tree and sit in it

We are able to see everything from here even the cornucopia but i have a feeling i'm in someones death spot

"SUE!" i jump from the tree and land on my leg

"What!" Cardamon says as she jumps down to

"Sue the first person we killed, remember this place was rocky ?" i ask Cardamon as she gasps

"The Islands are moving and forming a... Massive Island?" i look at her as i bite my lip anxiously

We wait and we wait till we hear the Boom of a canon

***BANG***

"What was that?" i ask as Cardamon points to a hover craft

"That?" she says

"What we going to do?" i ask her as we sit there

"Well i'm going?" Cardamon says as she jumps back down from the tree

As i sit here waiting for her to come back she comes back with 3 snakes a crocodile and 2 jellyfish

"There you go?" she says to me as i light a fire

We eat saying absolutely nothing and then we go to bed, we leave the fire going because my alliance isn't going to care anyway

"Want to see the fallen tribute today ?" Cardamon asks me but i shake my head and block my ears for which i don't want to know...

**Ravine Carlyle**

Days have gone past and i'm starving

"I need to eat or i'm going to die?" i ask my self as i wonder over to the icy cold sea

I splash some water on my face and lay down in the hot sun

"I need water?" i ask again to my self

I look behind me to see nothing but the ocean and jungle

"I have never been this thirsty in my life!" i say as i check my water bottle nothing comes out

I have been searching for days to see if water available but no just the salty sea

"THE SEA!" i scoop up my hands i taste the sea

"YUCK!" i shout as feel sick

The salt on my tongue absorbs the rest of my saliva and i'm left with nothing

"I really didn't want to end this way?" i say as i fall to the sandy floor

I feel dizzy and sick and my heading is banging with a chronic pain in my throat until i hear the...

***BANG***

I feel sad and lonely until i see that it isn't me that was dead

"Lucky for them to die?" i say to my self as i hear a sponsor beside me

I open the metal sponsor up seeing a dagger a Large strip of meat and WATER!

"MY LUCKY DAY!" i open the water bottle and drink from it feeling famished

"I need to go now this is pathetic!" i grab my stuff and jump in the water while i swim to a Swamp

I grab hold of a vine and i pull my self up, all around me is disgusting features

"Hello?" i say as i pull out my dagger and hold my spears close

Until a girls pops out with her hands in the air

"Please...Don't...Kill...Me?" she says as i drop my weapons

"Alliance?" i ask her as she nods in agreement

We both walk over to her little camp fire and we discuss about the careers

"They are gone?" she says as i shake my head in disagreement

"Now really they have been gone this morning from the cornucopia and they are gone to kill the others" I smirk

"Why don't we steal some of their stuff?" i say trying to fit in

"Well i have a plan tomorrow morning we are going to swim to the next island over there and then we stay there for a night and take the stuff?" she looks excited but i feel about nervous about this

"Why don't we leave now?" i ask her

"Well you're not exactly in a good state?" she says to me as i feel my large scratch against my back

"I can fix that?" she says as she grabs a needle and some wires

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" i shout at her as i pull away

"I'm just going to stitch it up, my father taught me it?" i feel the thread pierce the skin as i hold my bottoms tight

"DONE!" she says as i feel across it

"It feels better thanks?" i say to her

"You need to get some sleep! I will keep watch!" she says to me

I feel very tired in which i haven't got much sleep so i fall to sleep like a baby

**Atlas WellWood**

I get woken up by James as he nudges people over

"Day 3 everyone !" he shouts at us as i open my eyes and look out our cave

I have been crying my self to sleep every night and this night is the worst because i know that the Game makers will try to move us to the careers like they do all the time

"We need to leave?" i say to them all but they are hassling over a piece of shark from yesterday

"LISTEN!" i shout to them

"Today is the day the game makers will try to move us to the careers?" i say but they don't seem to care

"Atlas you are over thinking the games?" Zeke says

"Or maybe you're under thinking this?" i say back to him

"All i'm saying is that we need to leave?" i argue

"Excuse me 13 year old? Could you shut up ?" as Grace hisses at me

The sound of two sponsors land outside

"Who is it for ?" I ask as James and Grace go outside and check them both

"Heres Grace's and heres mine?" i look at the sponsor tin it is HUGE

"What is it?" i ask as he pulls out a shiny gold trident and 3 strips of meat

"WOW?" Grace says as she pulls out an apple

"What the hell?" she screams as she bites a bit of

"I think your mentor hates you by of chance?" i laugh until i hear scuffling on top of our cave

The scuffling gets louder until i see a massive bunch of beetles come into the cave

"RUN!" i shout as i grab all my stuff and the paddle and run

We run through all the trees winding twisting and turning but behind us is the beetles as they nip my ankles and latch onto my hair When we see the beach the trees get more bunched up.

"RUN!" James shout as we run his direction

We shoot past trees as Grace and I are both neck and neck. We we shoot past the trees we see the wonderful beach glistening but behind us is Zeke and the beetles

"ZEKE!" i shout as he moves a different direction dodging a tree

We run faster and faster dogding trees until Grace grins and runs up ahead catching up with James. Until she runs into the tree blood squirts every where all over the tree yet we must run. The tears form down my ears till i hear the screaming of Grace to help her but she gets eaten alive by the black bugs as they crawl through her nose and her mouth making their way inside her.

***BANG***

We all run onto the sand as the bug go away

"GRACE !" James shouts as he digs his trident into the sand

"Told you?" i say as Zeke and James look at me

"What happened?" James asked

"She ran into a tree?" i say as we see a hovercraft pick up her body

"So where do we go now?" Zeke asks until i shake my head

"This is the time the careers get us?" we all wait for five minutes then 20 minutes

"Nothing!" Says James as we pick our selves up

"So what did they try to do then?" we all look to see two careers swimming to a swamp island

"To find out their plan!" I say as we walk all the way back we see our cave

The journey took us 2 hours to get back and its dark so we light a fire

"Im going to sleep?" i say as Zeke does the same but James doesn't

"I'm keeping watch!" he says as he holds his trident

I look out side to see the fallen tributes today

**Grace LadFord District 11**

**Saida Raven**

I wake up seeing Coal holding his sponsor as he opens it finding two water bottles and 3 strips of meat

"Can i have some?" i ask has he nods his head

We cook the meat and eat it all up till we see the last one

"You have it?" i say

"No you have it?" he says

"You have it?" i say

"Fine!" he says eating it

I feel annoyed over the fact i wanted it but i played a stupid game of 'Who's having it'

"So what we going to do today?" i ask him

"Catch food?" he says

I feel annoyed over the fact of doing it but i need to do as he says so i can kill him easier

"GOTCHA !" i shout as catch a squirrel in a tree and i catch a deer with my axe and sword

We both return to our cave and we eat to what ever we have got

"Can i have a bottle please?" i ask him as he hands me a bottle

"Why are you sad?" i ask him

"Fir is gone and so is Grace?" he says until i hear the canon

***BANG***

"You have me?" completely ignoring the canon

"Urgh!" he lays on his side and goes to sleep

Heres my time i have been waiting for to KILL him! I grab my knife and hold to his stomach

"I can't!" i whisper to my self as he leans over

I hide my knife behind my back swiftly

"What can't you?" he asks as i think to my self

"I can't drink this..." i say

"You're a bad liar?" he says but i feel so emotional now inside i let my word vomit release

"Just like you?" he turns to me and sits up

"You cheated on me for that slag?" i say as he grits his teeth

"You made me do it?" he blurts out

"Oh shut up and go to sleep!" he sits up for a while and leans back over going to sleep

I look up to the dark sky seeing the fallen tributes today

**Grace Ladford District 11**

Poor Grace i whisper to my self as i close my eyes

**Amber Jordan**

I slept with my tears last night thinking about Anthony

"I need to eat something!" i say to my self sobbing more

I grab out a roasted chicken and tart to eat it washed down with some water

I hear a Sponsor land beside me and open it finding a note

"What's... This ?" i open the folded and note and i start to read it

The note has pictures of me and Anthony together in District 7 i watch the pictures closely and i hold my legs to my head and i fall to sleep in a tree

***BANG***

I jump as i get woken up

"Who died?" i whispered to my self as i see a Hovercraft pick up someone from a distance away

I see James Zeke and Atlas all together panting and sweating

"I need them!" i say as grab my stuff and the picture and jump down the tree slowly as i start to walk to an island not far off

"It's the afternoon i need to hurry!" i start to jog dodging the trees and the shrubs till i reach the beach

"Lets go!" i hop into the water and i swim to the Island

When i get there i see a underground cave as i climb into it carefully i sit in a little tight spot and i drink and eat

"This is quite a cozy spot!" i say as i take of my jacket and my bottoms leaving me with shorts and a t-shirt underneath

I yawn a little as i then close my eyes and i fall to sleep...

**Deaths**

**24)Dessen LockLear Killed by Griffin Di Carte by Breaking her Spine**

**23)Savannah Morello Killed by Amber Jordan by Slicing her legs off**

**22)Kallisto Daedalius Killed by Ravine Carlyle by Spearing her in the throat**

**21)Emmit CottenBe Killed by Anthony UnderWood by throwing an axe in his head**

**20)Sue MaryField Killed by The Careers by Stabbing her repeatedly**

**19)Dahveed Chilious Killed by JellyFish**

**18)Anthony UnderWood Killed by Naomi Tachi by Decapitating him**

**17)Grace LadFord Killed by Mood Bugs and Running into a Tree**

**Sponsor Points**

**District7-James Berldow-10 Points**

**Linnea Pike-Ravine Carlyle-30 Points**

**-Saida Raven-80**

**watergirl12-Fir Eden-60 Points**

**Loverman22-Coal Heartsell-0 Points**

**IAteTheCookie45-Cardamon Hensley-40 Points**

**Naomi Tachi-Naomi Tachi-60 Points**

**Sovereign1598-Orion Torr-20 Points**

**catnip22-Raven Winter-40 Points**

**REMEMBER YOU CAN BUY YOUR CHARACTER STUFF WITH YOUR SPONSOR POINTS SO LOOK ON CHAPTER 2 TO SEE WHAT YOU CAN BUY AND JUST PM ME!**

**AND HAPPY HUNGER GAMES TO YOU ALL AND MAY THE ODDS BE EVER IN YOUR FAVOUR**


	26. Day 4

**Fir Eden**

"I'm so tired!" i say as i swing to a tree but my fingers are sore and red

I jump to my last tree but my fingers give way and i fall to the floor breaking my ankle

"Ow!" i scream as i try to pick my self up but i fall back to the floor

"I need to find a branch?" i look around on the floor to find some branches as i see a big branch laying beside me

I grab the branch and i pull out my bag a roll of bandage and i tie it to my ankle as i limp to a tree

"I really need some help?" i look at my ankle and i realise i won't be able to survive

"I'm going to die?" i say

"If i can't swing from trees and if i can't run? What am i going to do?" i say to my self as i brake down in tears

I cry for a while and then i hear Coal's voice

"Alliance?" as i start to limp i get into a rhythm and i start to walk fine

"Hello there?" i say to a racoon as i throw my throwing knives at it killing it

I grab the squirrel and i place it in my bag and i start to walk again

I see lots of racoons and squirrels until i see something bigger than me huge to be honest

"A BEAR!" i scream as i scramble up a tree

I place my sore foot in suitable places as i reach the top of the tree feeling safe

The bear circles me several times as it pushes its weight onto the tree as i start to tumble down it making my feet slip down the tree

"HELP !" i scream as i'm only holding on by my hands

The bear gets aggressive when the tree turns over and i fall onto the cliff

"HELP ME !" i scream as i hold on by the edge of the cliff

My life flashes before my eyes as i remember what that boy did last year

"SWING!" i look around my helplessly until i see a cave underneath my feet

I swing back and fourth back and fourth until i let go swinging right into the cave just missing my head

"I did it?" i say as i see a bear fly before my eyes hitting the ground

"I survived?" until i hear a sponsor land onto the step of the cave

I open it seeing the label on front of it 'Better Break' i open it seeing some cream as i place it on my ankle

"That feels better!" i say as i close my eyes and i fall to sleep

**Zeke Jupiter**

I open my eyes seeing James and Atlas asleep. I walk outside and i see Fir swinging from the trees

"Fir is going to win?" i say as both of them awake from their sleep

"I think we have a tough tribute this year?" i say as James answers but not Atlas as he fiddles with his paddle

"Who?" James says as he grabs his trident

"Fir!" they both stare at me like i did something wrong

"Fir she is as weak as my sister?" James says

"Well what do we do today?" Atlas asks

"We need food?" I say as i scatter my bag

"Well lets go?" James says until Zeke hears a sponsor

"A sponsor!" Atlas says as he says that another one arrives

We walk all walk over and its for me and Atlas

"Blow Dart ! Awesome!" i brag as Atlas opens his seeing wooden planks and a hammer with some nails

"Thats what i needed thanks Morphlings!" i shake my head as i walk inside

"WE STILL NEED FOOD YOU GUYS!" i shout as Atlas glares at me

"Yeah i'm talking to you?" as i hiss at him

"We all need to get some?" i say

"I can't... I can't kill ?" i laugh at him as James leaves

"Please i'm a year younger and i can kill?" Atlas looks at me

"I don't want to ?" Atlas says as i lean over with my blow dart against his neck

"Don't come and i will kill you?" Atlas grabs a knife and holds it against my neck

"Yeah and if you boss my around i will slice your neck!" Atlas hisses at me

"I thought you couldn't kill?" i say as i start to suffocate

"Well its not like your much of a tough competition?" Atlas lets go as he starts to knock nails into his paddle board

I leave the cave as i go searching for food i see nothing but James has other plans. James takes off his clothes and jumps into the water naked and starts to kill fish with his trident

"This is pathetic!" i say as i walk back it takes me a long time but when i get there i see Atlas outside

"Its a boat!" he says as i start to look at it

Its beautifully made as you can sit into it and paddle and you one person can actually lay down in it

"Can we go in it?" i ask but he shakes his head

"Why?" i ask as i notice theres a small hole in which in the side of it

"All we need is thin piece of paper" he says until i see a 17 year old girl come towards us

I grab my blow dart and hold it against my lips as i see Atlas smile at the girl

"AMBER!" he screams as runs towards her grabbing her hand and pulling her to me and James

"This is Amber?" he says excitedly

"I think you may want this?" she hands out a piece of paper and it has her and her boyfriend

"Amber i..." She stops Atlas

"No! Take it i don't need it anymore?" Atlas grabs a hammer and nails the picture to the wood

"What is that!" I shout as i see a massive thunderstorm heading our way

"GET IN THE CAVE!" James shouts as we run into the warm cave

"Come on lets get some sleep while we have a chance ?" Atlas says as we all fall on top of each other sleeping

I open my eyes seeing the dark sky with no deaths

"Great!" i whisper to my self as i fall to sleep...

**Raven Winter**

We and Ravine woke up super early and swam to the island

"Are we nearly there?" Ravine asks as we swim our last 10 feet

We reach our location and we can see the cornucopia perfectly

"We need some sleep!" i say as Ravine shakes her head

"Why not?" she says

"Because we are going to need all the sleep we can don't we?" Ravine looks unsatisfied

"I don't think i can do this?" She says but i need to her

"Please whats the worse that can happen?" i say

"We get killed?" she says back putting her head on some sand

"Yeah but they are not there they are gone so tomorrow we go over there take everything we can go back to our island and outlast them?" I say as Ravine nods her head but tears are starting to begin but i ignore her

I close my eyes and i dream about leaving this place and being a victor

**-Authors Note-**

**Okay so no deaths today but here are the people who have died and their placing. Also keep those reviews going ! And remember to PM to about those Sponsors and what your character wants ?**

**Deaths-**

**24)Dessen LockLear Killed by Griffin Di Carte by Breaking her Spine**

**23)Savannah Morello Killed by Amber Jordan by Slicing her legs off**

**22)Kallisto Daedalius Killed by Ravine Carlyle by Spearing her in the throat**

**21)Emmit CottenBe Killed by Anthony UnderWood by throwing an axe in his head**

**20)Sue MaryField Killed by The Careers by Stabbing her repeatedly**

**19)Dahveed Chilious Killed by JellyFish**

**18)Anthony UnderWood Killed by Naomi Tachi by Decapitating him**

**17)Grace LadFord Killed by Mood Bugs and Running into a Tree**

**Sponsor Points**

**District7-James Berldow-10 Points**

**Linnea Pike-Ravine Carlyle-30 Points**

**-Saida Raven-80**

**watergirl12-Fir Eden-60 Points**

**Loverman22-Coal Heartsell-0 Points**

**IAteTheCookie45-Cardamon Hensley-40 Points**

**Naomi Tachi-Naomi Tachi-60 Points**

**Sovereign1598-Orion Torr-20 Points**

**catnip22-Raven Winter-40 Points**

**REMEMBER YOU CAN BUY YOUR CHARACTER STUFF WITH YOUR SPONSOR POINTS SO LOOK ON CHAPTER 2 TO SEE WHAT YOU CAN BUY AND JUST PM ME!**

**AND HAPPY HUNGER GAMES TO YOU ALL AND MAY THE ODDS BE EVER IN YOUR FAVOUR**


	27. Day 5

**Ravine Carlyle**

"Are you ready?" Raven says as she holds my hand

I look out to the shiny cornucopia until i hear a sponsor

"A sponsor!" i shout as i go to it seeing its for me

"Hurry up we have to go?" Raven shouts to me

I look to it seeing a note and 10 arrows

"Read it?" Raven says as i read the note

'When all fails,stab them with the arrows'

I hold the arrows in my hand and Raven grabs my hand throwing me into the water

"SWIM!" she shouts as we swim to the cornucopia, my heart beats faster as i climb on to the sand

"Grab the bow!" Raven shouts until i see Marmalade

"It's time to die?" Marmalade hisses until Raven runs

"RUN!" shouts Raven but i don't stand down

I grab my arrows close to me and she runs to me grabbing my hair and throwing me to the ground

"Please! Mercy?" she shakes her head as she grabs her sword and slices and stomach

I roll over with blood everywhere until i see Marmalade with her machete now and slices the ground

"YOU BITCH! STOP SQUIRMING!" she growls at me until i hold her hair swinging her to the ground

I notice her necklace dangling so i grab it tightening it making her choking

"LET GO !" she screams until i grab my arrow and i stab both of her legs

"PLEASE!" she screams but i carry on

"NO MERCY!" i start to stab her with the arrow until i grab the machete and slice her head off

***BANG* **

I notice Raven smiling

"Sorry?" she says but i hug her tight

"Its okay now lets get some stuff and get back before the rest get here?" I say as we run into the cornucopia

I grab as much weapons as i can and food and then we run into the sea swimming to our island again

"I'm really tired?" Raven says

"We are nearly there?" i say as we climb onto the jungle island

"We did it!" Raven says lying down

"Shut up and go to sleep!" i hiss at her as she shakes her head and we both fall to sleep

**Saida Raven**

"You bitch!" Coal says slapping me

I look up at him aggravated and amazed with what he has done

"WHAT DID I DO!" i shout back

"You made Fir leave didn't you?" i look at my self remembering my talk from her

"No...?" i say but Coal sits at the foot of the cave

"WHY!" he shouts

"Because i thought she was a threat to the group?" i say but Coal glares at me

"SHES 12!" he shouts as i sit back

***BANG* **

"And that's probably her?" he says as i start to cry

What have i done ! I hear the sponsor drop down and i open it seeing 10 Throwing knives and a note

"Knives!" i shout excitedly

I read the note carefully

You did the right thing and now is the time to do the best thing

"Are you sure?" i whisper to my self as i start to fall asleep wondering what i shall do

KILL COAL!

**Saturo Koji**

"We need to get Amber!" Naomi shouts as she sharpens her blade

"Look if we carry on aiming for her we are going to get our selves killed!" i say back as she spits of her sword

"The thing we need to do is to kill...The Careers!" she says grinning

"Wait look over there?" i point over to a small island next to the Cornucopia

"Okay heres the plan... We go to that island wait there till tomorrow kill them and then hunt the rest down?" i raise my eyebrows

"That a bit advanced we are not ninjas? Remember?" she laughs at my joke

"Okay i agree on the fast part but not to the second part" i say

"Fine we will just kill the careers and then kill when needed ?" she says as i nod

We get out of our spot and start to walk when i feel something on my back its spiky and cold

"Don't turn around?" Naomi whispers to me as she squats my back

I look to see in her hand a massive spider with big pincers and big beady eyes

"Okay lets go!" she says dropping the squished spider

We walk for a mile or so until we start to swim to the island. The island is quite small and it has lots of flowers

"You know we are out of water?" Naomi says to me as i feel thirsty

"What are we going to do?" I say back her

We wait for several moments when we hear a sponsor landing in between my feet. Is it a water bottle? Is it bottles of water ? Its a note...

"A note, just a note?" i open the letter and open it

Dear Saturo

If all is well and nothings dry then theres no need to cry

If all is dry and the water is gone plants smell just a nice when they are drunken

"PLANTS!" i shout as i run over to the plants

"STOP!" Naomi shouts as i'm about to drink some nectar

"YOU DON'T WANT TO DRINK THAT?" She shouts grabbing the plant of me

"How do you know?"i say as she raises her nose

"Watch?" she tips the rainbow coloured and when the ooze drips out onto the sand making it turn red then it starts to burn the sand

"WOW!" i scream as the acid burns right through the sand until it reaches something

"Whats that?" i ask Naomi as she knocks the metal

"Its the end of the Arena?" She says get excited

"So we can leave?" i ask but she laughs at me

"This is the most solid metal and also it tunnels down for years it would take us years to escape" she says

"So its possible?" i ask until she nods

"Yeah if we had lots of sponsors?" she says

***BANG***

I jump back smacking Naomi in the head knocking her out

"I'm so sorry?" i say to her resting her head on a bag

I look down at her sleeping body and i lay next to her

"Night?" i say as we both fall to sleep

**Amber Jordan**

So yesterday i was welcomed into this alliance and its really strange compared to ours they get lots of sponsors is one reason. But the other is that they all have something special !

"Amber..." Atlas says looking at me strangely

"Oh sorry?" i say getting up and i look outside

"We have so much food... But little water?" James says they stare at Atlas

"What!" he says

"You're the smart one here?" Zeke says

"Yeah but not about plants?" he says

"I know about plants?" they as stare at me

"You do?" Zeke asks

"Im from District 7 i think i know about plants?" i say

"WELL GO THEN!" shouts Zeke

"Oi shut up Zeke !" Atlas shouts at Zeke as he stays quiet

"Thanks Atlas!" i say as i leave searching for plants

I notice lots of plants scattered around a tree till i see a certain plant

"I have an idea!" i say

I pick up some petals from the certain plant and i stuff them in my pocket

I return back to the cave they all glare at me

"Here you go drink them!" i say handing all of them except Zeke

"Oh theres not you wait...Here you go!" i say handing out some petals with a berry as well attached

"I eat it?" i raise my eyebrows and he eats it whole

"Wow water!" he shouts as he chews

I walk into the cave and i drink my water and i chuckle to my self knowing whats going to happen

***BANG***

What already! I run outside to see them all drinking the sweet water

"What?" they say as i shrug my shoulders and i go inside

**Deaths-**

**24)Dessen LockLear Killed by Griffin Di Carte by Breaking her Spine**

**23)Savannah Morello Killed by Amber Jordan by Slicing her legs off**

**22)Kallisto Daedalius Killed by Ravine Carlyle by Spearing her in the throat**

**21)Emmit CottenBe Killed by Anthony UnderWood by throwing an axe in his head**

**20)Sue MaryField Killed by The Careers by Stabbing her repeatedly**

**19)Dahveed Chilious Killed by JellyFish**

**18)Anthony UnderWood Killed by Naomi Tachi by Decapitating him**

**17)Grace LadFord Killed by Mood Bugs and Running into a Tree**

**16)Marmalade StarLight Killed by Ravine Carlyle**

**Sponsor Points**

**District7-James Berldow-10 Points**

**Linnea Pike-Ravine Carlyle-90 Points**

**-Saida Raven-0 Points**

**watergirl12-Fir Eden-60 Points**

**Loverman22-Coal Heartsell-0 Points**

**IAteTheCookie45-Cardamon Hensley-40 Points**

**Naomi Tachi-Naomi Tachi-60 Points**

**Sovereign1598-Orion Torr-20 Points**

**catnip22-Raven Winter-40 Points**

**REMEMBER YOU CAN BUY YOUR CHARACTER STUFF WITH YOUR SPONSOR POINTS SO LOOK ON CHAPTER 2 TO SEE WHAT YOU CAN BUY AND JUST PM ME!**

**AND HAPPY HUNGER GAMES TO YOU ALL AND MAY THE ODDS BE EVER IN YOUR FAVOUR**


	28. Day 6

**James Berdow**

"So when do we leave?" Atlas asks but no one answers

"Zeke are you okay?" as i see Zeke throwing up

"ITS BLOOD!" he screams as he runs towards us

"WHATS HAPPENING!" he screams but no one answers

"I don't know?" Amber says as we all turn to her

"That berry? What type was it?" Atlas asks to Amber

"Suicide Berry?" Atlas falls to the ground

We all look at Atlas breathing heavily

"Im so sorry... Zeke?" Atlas says crying i go to hug Zeke but he throws up blood again

I feel the sick climbing up my throat as all of us throw up

"Whats happening to me?" Zeke asks as we turn to Atlas

"It basically... Burns you're insides?" he says weakly throwing up again over the stench

"AMBER! YOU POISONED ME!" he screams crying when he falls to the ground

"It will be okay?" i say whispering to him

I notice the blood is dripping out his eyes and his stomach is so thin

"Goodnight?" he says crying as he closes his eyes

***BANG***

"YOU CRAZY BITCH!" i scream at Amber as her tears are showing

I look at Zeke's dead body as i walk back into the cave for the hovercraft to pick him up

"Bye?" i say to him as i see Zeke's smile on his face from his last moment

I hide at the bottom of the cave and i have an idea

"Amber you knew it would kill him didn't you?" Atlas says looking at her

"Im sorry...I think we would.." i cut her off and i slap her in the face so hard she falls to the floor

"IM SORRY I SAID!" she screams at me but i grab my trident

"You wouldn't?" she says smirking

"Oh i wouldn't kill my enemy ?" i say as she backs away and goes to sleep

I look outside to see Orion and Cardamon swimming to our island

"CARDAMON AND ORION!" i scream as Amber gets up and looks

"Orion joined the careers?" she says gritting her anxious teeth

"We need to run?" Atlas says

"No i'm staying here?" i shout

"James?" Atlas pleads

"No i'm staying here with Zeke?" i shout at both of them

"Fine!" Amber says crying and kisses me on the forehead

I see both Atlas and Amber grab their stuff and hop in the boat and sail away

"Watch out !" i scream at both of them as a spear hurtles towards them but Atlas dodges by ducking his head

I look out to the sea and i think of a better place

"Well Zeke i guess its just me and you?" i say to myself and i close my eyes

"Goodnight?" i say to myself

**Naomi Tachi**

"Good morning?" says Saturo as i awake

"Where am i?" i ask him looking around myself

"Arena?" he says back until my face alights

"Well don't we have a plan?" i say to him smirking

"Yeah but we need rest?" he says until i shake my head, what is wrong with him

"NO we need to go now!" i shout at him but he lays my head down

"You are still unconscious?" he shouts but i slap him across the face

"Excuse me but..." i feel dizzy as he gives me some medicine

"Sorry but this is sleep syrup..." i feel oozy

***BANG***

**Cardamon Hensley**

"Marmalade Died?" i say answering Griffins question

"Didn't you watch the fallen tributes last night?" i say to him but he shakes his head

"So what are we going to do?" Orion asks

"Lets split up but this time Rose and Griffin stay and me and Orion go?" i say

"Good idea?" Rose says plaiting her hair

"But what happens-" i am cut off by Orion

"Nothing is going to happen?" everyone agrees and we all sit down for breakfast

"This seems unlikely but what happens if they don't have a career winner this year?" Rose asks

"Well...Thats highly unlikely?" i say

"No it is likely!" Orion says

"We have Naomi, Atlas, Amber, Zeke and also James?" Rose says

"There must be more though?" i answer

***BANG***

All of us look at each other but Griffin carries on

"There is but they are to pussy to come and get us or even fight?" Griffin says as he finishes his roll with chicken and mayo

"Lets go then?" I say

Me and Cardamon gather some food and some weapons as we walk away and swim to a huge island

"Its got...Bigger?" i say to Orion but he ignores me

"ORION!" i shout at him as he turns to me

"Yeah it has hasn't it?" he says

"LOOK OVER THERE!" i shout as Atlas and Amber are on a boat

"LETS GET THEM!" Orion shouts as he lobs a spear just missing Atlas's head

"Lets not get them then?" i say as we carry on swimming to the island

We get to the huge island and it's night time already and its cold but the water is still warm

"Climb the tree?" i ask as we climb the tree we sit together in warmth

**FALLEN TRIBUTES:**

**Zeke Jupiter District 3**

"Well both District 3 are gone?" i say smirking but Orion falls to sleep

What is wrong with him? What thoughts is he having ? Why is he mad with me? What have i done ? Should i kill him now ?

The thoughts are running through my mind but i block all of them and i put my mind at rest

**Raven Winter**

"So we have food water and weapons ? What else do we need?" i ask Ravine

"Well all we have to do is to try and survive?" Ravine says as i laugh

"So what do we do now?" i ask but Ravine ignores me

I look around me seeing that the islands are getting bigger and are attaching

"Ravine?" she turns to me grabbing hold of her bracelet

"The islands...They are attaching?" i say about to break down

"So?" she says but i feel anger rise in me for her stupidity

"If we attach to the careers they will kill us!" i shout at her

"Well why don't we just...?" Ravine is stuck with words

"What!" i shout quieter than before

"Why don't we just move to a different island?" she says

"But we will attach to a different island meaning we have a threat form another tribute?" i say back until she nods

I hear something behind me as a creepy presence snaps at me

"CROCODILES!" i scream as we run leaving our stuff behind

We run through the wild and extraordinary flowers and plants

"This way!" is shout to Ravine as she his closely followed by the fast crocodiles

We sprint this way and that until we stop at a mud hole

"STOP!" i scream as i look behind i push Ravine away as a lunge away to leaving the crocodiles run right into the mud hole

I look down to see crocodiles piled and piled on top of each other biting away at them selves

"They are mutt crocodiles they were on last year?" Ravine says

"What do they do?" i ask

"They run super fast and also they climb up trees?" i look at shock as i look down

"Lets go?" i say as we wonder back to our camp

I look around to see that our food is gone

"They ate it!" i shout as the birds flutter away

"Lets go back and kill them then?" Ravine says i nod as we wonder all the way back

When we get there we kill them with our axes and grab them by there tails

"How many do we have ?" i ask counting them

"13" i look at them with there snake eyes and their spiny tails

"How do we cook them?" i ask Ravine as she shakes her head

"Just burn them on purpose?" Ravine says

***BANG***

"Who died?" i ask

"Don't know but its quite far away from us?" as Ravine points to the hovercraft

"Done!" i shout as i put out the fore and munch on our crocodile

"I'm going to sleep?" Ravine says laying her head on the log and falling to sleep

"Night?" i say as i do the same and look out at the Fallen Tributes:

**Zeke Jupiter District 3**

**Deaths-**

**24)Dessen LockLear Killed by Griffin Di Carte by Breaking her Spine**

**23)Savannah Morello Killed by Amber Jordan by Slicing her legs off**

**22)Kallisto Daedalius Killed by Ravine Carlyle by Spearing her in the throat**

**21)Emmit CottenBe Killed by Anthony UnderWood by throwing an axe in his head**

**20)Sue MaryField Killed by The Careers by Stabbing her repeatedly**

**19)Dahveed Chilious Killed by JellyFish**

**18)Anthony UnderWood Killed by Naomi Tachi by Decapitating him**

**17)Grace LadFord Killed by Mood Bugs and Running into a Tree**

**16)Marmalade StarLight Killed by Ravine Carlyle**

**15)Zeke Jupiter Killed By Amber Jordan By Poisoning him with The Suicide Berries **

**Sponsor Points**

**District7-James Berldow-10 Points**

**Linnea Pike-Ravine Carlyle-90 Points**

**-Saida Raven-0 Points**

**watergirl12-Fir Eden-60 Points**

**Loverman22-Coal Heartsell-0 Points**

**IAteTheCookie45-Cardamon Hensley-40 Points**

**Naomi Tachi-Naomi Tachi-60 Points**

**Sovereign1598-Orion Torr-20 Points**

**catnip22-Raven Winter-40 Points**

**-Authors Note-**

**As i am getting so far into the games i'm so sorry for all your characters dying ? But i'm very happy for you who are still reading even if your character did die ? And for those who give me reviews on how well i'm doing. So i want to give those a very BIG ****thank you ! **

**REMEMBER YOU CAN BUY YOUR CHARACTER STUFF WITH YOUR SPONSOR POINTS SO LOOK ON CHAPTER 2 TO SEE WHAT YOU CAN BUY AND JUST PM ME!**

**AND HAPPY HUNGER GAMES TO YOU ALL AND MAY THE ODDS BE EVER IN YOUR FAVOUR**


	29. Day 7

**Griffin Di Carte**

"Come on get up?" i say pushing Rose over as she gets up

"I don't have time for this?" i say hissing at her

"Well why don't we go to that island and hunt?" she says pointing over to a jungle island

"Nah!" i say as i stab my knife into the sand

"Well what should we do?" Rose asks me as i shrug my shoulders

"I can't wait till the Career Bloodbath!" i say excitedly but Rose feels down

"I might not go?" she says but i grab her by her neck and throw her to the ground

"Yeah you will or i will slice you now with out the hassle ?" i shout at her

"Yeah and who's army?" she shouts back but then i hear a rougher girls voice

I turn to see a big boy with a pony tail and a emo like girl standing there with her knife

"I always wondered how i would like to kill a career?" she hisses as she plunges her knife into my body

I feel dizzy and sick but the sharp pain makes me fall to sleep. I hear lots of shouting but its gone... All gone...

***BANG***

**Atlas WellWood**

We both awake to find out our boat is still there

"Lets go?" i say to Amber as she awakes from her deep sleep

"Fine?" she says awaking and gets up grabbing our stuff

We walk for a few hours until we reach a pond

"Fresh water!" i say as i deep my feet into it

We sit and talk for moments when we i feel piercing in my feet like...Daggers

"GET OUT!" i scream as some fish start hurling them selves at us

The fish lunge them selves at us piercing our skin and making us bleed. The fish that throw them selves at us fall to the ground and die.

"They are like daggers?" i shout to Amber as we try to run away but they hurt so much we can hardly walk

"We...Need to go!" Amber screams as we both climb the tree

We down on the fish as we still see the fish leaping, trying to get us.

***BANG***

We sit in the tree and wonder what we do until we realise

"I have an idea!" Amber says jumping from the tree

She grabs a handful of the Fish and places them in her bag and then wonders over to some plants. She grabs some petals and some berries and places them her hand and also grabs a handful of those water plants.

"Come on!" she shouts as i ump from the tree following her

As we both walk she sits down and grabs tree bark. Just then she starts to make some thing weird ? She places the berries on first then rubs them in the bark then she grabs the petals and rubs them in to. And then she places water over and then she shows me a potion.

"Poison!" she shouts

"What you going to do?" i ask her weirdly as i fiddle with some grass

"Watch!" she says

I watch to see her cut up the daggers insides and drips the poison in them

"Poisonous Dagger Fish!" she shout as i laugh

"I want to go to sleep now?" i say as i fall to sleep i think about whats going to happen

"Wake up Atlas!" she pushes me as i awake loudly

"Look!" as she points to the sky

"Griffin died!" she says excitedly as she points to the sky

"We only have 3 careers to defeat?" i laugh knowing that we are never going to survive

**Coal Heartsell**

"You're pathetic!" Saida screams at me

I awake to find Saida over me with a knife at my throat

"SAIDA!" i scream as i push her away

She gets flung over me and hits her head on the cave

"You Moron!" she screams as a piece of the cave collapses on top of her

I look at her until the whole cave collapses on us as a piece of rock hits me in the head causing me a massive pain in my head

***BANG***

Luckily it wasn't me...

Or was it Saida...

**James Berdow**

Waiting for you death is scarier than you think but the worst of it is waiting

"Why don't they kill me already!" i shout as it is still quiet

"At least i die with dignity ?" i say lastly as fall to the back of the cave

BEEP*

BEEP*

BEEP*

I look to the side of me and i see a mobile device

"Whats this?" i open it to see a mutt

I examine the creature and i notice its a snake but i weirder snake

"Thats the final Mutt the Finale Mutt!" i shout

"I'm doomed!" as i see the Snake closely the face reminds me of something

"Zeke!" i shout

I notice the face of Zeke and his emotions but of all his favourite weapon was on his tail

"BlowDart?" i say

I sit back and look at the creature

"I'm going to sleep?" i cuddle up in a ball and fall back to sleep not eating anything!

***BANG***

"What was that!" i shout as i look outside

"Its still morning?" i say listening from outside

"Hopefully its Orion or even better still a Career?" i say laughing at my own joke

I sit on legs as i eat my last food knowing that tomorrow is going to be the last day for me

"That was so nice!" i say licking my lips and going back to sleep...


	30. Day 8

**Rose Landrew**

So by myself, just how i was in District 4. No person to talk to only the sand, no person to share my feeling to.

"I just hope Orion and Cardamon get back soon?" i say to myself nibbling my finger nails to the nub

I sit and i wait and i wait and i wait

"I'm going to fish!" i exclaim as i grab a hook and a piece of wire and some metal pieces

"I hope my fishing skills worked like Mags told me?" i say looking up knowing that she is looking

I sit and wait until i feel a movement

***BANG***

I jump out of my skin when my fishing gear is gone

"What a waste of time... Just like being a career!" i say

"They should do what they did last year?" i say as i finish my own sentence

"Bring back the dead?" i say

"But not zombie type just like they were alive before?" i say giggling

"Who died?" i wonder when i see a hovercraft over where the island where Orion and Cardamon went

"Hopefully its Naomi!" i hiss

I sit and wait twiddling my thumbs and eating an apple

"Where do apples come from?" as i examine the weird thing

"Griffin told me they came from...Trees?" i say laughing

"That's highly unlikely?" i say to my self finishing the apple and throwing it to the bottom of the sea

I lay down and rest for the moment by the edge when i feel a stab in my neck

"Im bleeding!" i shout until i see sharp fishing hurling at me

"DAGGER FISH!" i scream when i throw them selves at me i'm covered in blood

"HELP!" i scream as i pelted with the fish

I try to run but they stab me every where. The agonising pain stretches across my limbs as then I drop to the floor and I crawl to the Cornucopia.

"Them bitches of a fish. Thats how most of our fisherman die!" i grab a bottle of water from inside and pour it all down me

"Thats better?" i say as the blood drips down to the floor

I look up to the dark evening sky and i see the fallen tribute

"JAMES!" i scream when the picture of him flashes before my eyes

I scream and i shove my head into the hammock i made. I cry my eyes out for moments Un end when i finally have the nerves to sleep.

**James Berdow**

The sound of a sponsor lands between my feet as i awake

"What's this?" i ask opening the sponsor to find a note

'James you can still do this, find Amber and Atlas and become and alliance again. With them, you can defeat anything. -Mags

"Yes Mags you're right!" i say as i get up grab my trident and run through the forest

I notice ahead of me is the island that they went to

"I'm nearly there!" i shout until i'm knocked out...

"So James...I have one question?" i look to see Orion covered and slashes every where

"And what that maybe?" i say back spitting blood in his face

I look around to see i'm back at the cave and i'm tied up with rope left from Atlas's boat work

"To join the careers!" he hisses

I notice Cardamon with not many slashes but a with a scar half way up her arm

"And if not?" i say back

"You...DIE!" he shouts grabbing a knife to my neck

"I would rather die with dignity thanks?" i spit out

"I'm giving 3 seconds for you to answer?" he hisses

"I don't need 3 seconds? I don't...Want to be a career!" i shout

My flashes before my eyes when the pain throbs from my neck and blood is hurling down my lips. Finally i close my senses and leave...

***BANG***

**Fir Eden**

Noticing my surroundings i wake up and drink my water

"I have enough to last me 5 days?" i say bragging to my self

I wonder around for a bit to get started for this day

"I need to leave!" i say giggling and packing my bits and bobs

I trott around 2 miles when everything is quiet

***BANG***

I jump in hysterics and fall into the deep ocean

"Jesus Christ!" I shout as the water streams through my clothing

I swim for moments when i finally reach the rocks and pull my self up

"Is it me or do the Game makers have a problem with my looks?" i say as i pull my self up onto the grass and the weeds

I get up from the grass soaking and i go and sun bathe in a tree. Time has passed and its evening already.

"I must of slept!" i exclaim pulling my shoes of and getting into my sleeping bag next to me

"It won't surprise me if James dies? If you know what i mean?" i question when i see the fallen tributes

"It was James?" i say as i sit down and fall to sleep to our beautiful horrid theme

**Saida Raven**

Waking up to see rock on you is not a good thing. I scream loudly when lots of rocks tumble back down onto my sour legs.

"Ouch!" i whisper when i free my arms from the rock but not my legs

"Im stuck!" i scream when i hear a mumbling of someone dead

"Coal?" i say

"COAL!" i shout when he pops up from the rubble

"You okay?" i question him as she breathes very heavily

"Does it look like it?" he says panting

I shake my head nervously as i start to shake my muscles spasm and my voice is gone

I scream as loud as i can but nothing comes out

"COAL!" i scream loudly as he holds my hand

I hold is hand tightly when i start to feel very dizzy and tired. A head ache is coming on...

***BANG***

The bang wakes me up but i'm still alive and so his Coal. I look around scared but theres nothing but a gap of air and sunlight

"I wanna...Go...Home?" i whisper as my voice cracks and i break down in tears

The tears stream down me like a fountain when the head ache kicks in and...

I'm asleep...

**Saturo Koji**

Walking and swimming is more tiring than you think

"Last mile?" Naomi says laughing

"Are you not tired?" i say breathing heavily

"Stating the fact that i just killed a career...NO!" she says as i sign

"But we have swam and walked...ALL NIGHT !" i say shouting

I look around the jungle to see nothing but a little fire

"Some one has been here already?" Naomi hisses but i ignore her belief

"You're retarded its been done 5 days ago, cant you see the foot marks moulded in the jungle?" i say pointing to them

Naomi stays still for moments when she sits down and closes her eyes

***BANG***

We both jump then get back from were we started

"Night?" i whisper to her

We stay still for moments again and fall asleep

"Night" she says slowly as she falls to sleep

I stare up to the sun and suddenly i'm asleep to...

**Deaths-**

**24)Dessen LockLear Killed by Griffin Di Carte by Breaking her Spine**

**23)Savannah Morello Killed by Amber Jordan by Slicing her legs off**

**22)Kallisto Daedalius Killed by Ravine Carlyle by Spearing her in the throat**

**21)Emmit CottenBe Killed by Anthony UnderWood by throwing an axe in his head**

**20)Sue MaryField Killed by The Careers by Stabbing her repeatedly**

**19)Dahveed Chilious Killed by JellyFish**

**18)Anthony UnderWood Killed by Naomi Tachi by Decapitating him**

**17)Grace LadFord Killed by Mood Bugs and Running into a Tree**

**16)Marmalade StarLight Killed by Ravine Carlyle**

**15)Zeke Jupiter Killed By Amber Jordan By Poisoning him with The Suicide Berries**

**14)James Berdow Killed By Orion Torr By Slitting his Neck**

**Sponsor Points**

**Linnea Pike-Ravine Carlyle-90 Points**

**-Saida Raven-0 Points**

**watergirl12-Fir Eden-60 Points**

**Loverman22-Coal Heartsell-0 Points**

**IAteTheCookie45-Cardamon Hensley-40 Points**

**Naomi Tachi-Naomi Tachi-60 Points**

**Sovereign1598-Orion Torr-20 Points**

**catnip22-Raven Winter-40 Points**

**-Authors Note-**

As i am getting so far into the games i'm so sorry for all your characters dying ? But i'm very happy for you who are still reading even if your character did die ? And for those who give me reviews on how well i'm doing. So i want to give those a very BIG thank you !

**REMEMBER YOU CAN BUY YOUR CHARACTER STUFF WITH YOUR SPONSOR POINTS SO LOOK ON CHAPTER 2 TO SEE WHAT YOU CAN BUY AND JUST PM ME!**

**AND HAPPY HUNGER GAMES TO YOU ALL AND MAY THE ODDS BE EVER IN YOUR FAVOUR**


	31. Day 9

**Amber Jordan**

"Atlas where are you?" i say rubbing my eyes and searching around

I see nothing; but its really cold though grabbing my sleeping bag and hugging it

"ATLAS!" i shout loud but theres no answer

I get up and straight my self down and smarten up my flower

"ATLAS GET HERE NOW!" i scream but theres no answer again

I wonder around for a hour until i see a young boy tied to a tree

"ATLAS!" i scream as i the young boy crying

"I will get you down...Just stay still?" i say reassuring him

I look up to see this was no accident

"Naomi!" i say whispering

"PLEASE AMBER!" he shouts as i feel the snap in the vine

I grab my axe from my bag and i straighten it

"Please" i whisper

"Please?" i whisper again as i take aim

I hear the whimpers from Atlas as i throw it

"ATLAS!" i scream loudly

I see the boy fall into the pond

"Atlas?" i murmur looking over the edge of the pond

I stay there for moments

"Yeah?" he whispers as he throws water at me

"OI!" i shout getting pulled in to the freezing water

"Come on lets go?" i say getting out as i pull him out to

"Who did it to you?" i wait for an answer but theres none

"Rose Landrew that bitch from 4?" he hisses

I think about that sweet nice shy girl

"You sure its not Naomi?" i ask feeling confused

"Nope!" he says as i trip over a loose branch on the ground

"Ow!" is howl as i see the other island ahead of us

"Excuse me Atlas are you sure that we are moving to there?" i ask feeling a but confused with a mixture of emotions

"Yes?" he says answering it

"Look we can kill her if you want?" i say as he glares at me

"Is that what you do? Kill some one who gets on your nerves? Just like you did to Zeke?" i look at his crying face

"I'm sorry?" i say but theres no answer

"You going to sleep?" i ask him

"Yeah?" he says but my stomach is rumbling

"You want to have any food?" i ask again but theres answer

"I guess not then?" i say grabbing a piece of chicken and an apple

"Me too, Im going to sleep as well!" i say as i eat my apple and my meat

**Saida Raven**

"IM SO THIRSTY!" i scream loud as i can

No one answers except the wind. The sourness of my tongue hurts and my head hurts.

"...Coal..." i murmur but theres no answer

"Water?" i ask but theres none until i hear a sponsor the sponsor swoops down through the narrow hole and lands in my grip

"Thanks you.." i exclaim as i struggle to open it i grab the bottle and drip it onto my tongue and i start to drink

The water is so fresh it makes me want to be sick but i hold it in

"Coal?" i say as i look at his dead body

I push of some of the rocks as i am finally up

"I'm FREE!" i shout as the rocks shudder over me tilt and reveal the sky

"COAL!" i shout but he is still asleep

I notice his mouth is closed so i open his mouth and pour some water into it as he opens his eyes and awakes.

"I'm ALIVE!" he shout as i pull him up and give him the water

"MY TURN FOR THE WATER!" i shout pushing him away as i grab the water

"MY TURN YOU BITCH!" he shouts as he pushes me onto the rocks

My head bangs the side as i start to bleed

"YOU ARE CRAZY!" shouting as i jump on top of him as she tries to swing me off

He spins me around and around when i finally fall to the ground

"Not quite yet?" i shout as i grab the bottle of him and run

I grab my bag and run while he chases me. I run through a forest then through the mountains. I make it to the top when its already evening. Behind me is a deep lake.

"GIVE ME THE WATER SAIDA!" he booms as he tries to plunge the knife to my stomach

"Bye?" i say jumping into the water

I fall for 5 seconds when i finally reach the bottom

"Hi Coal!" he says as he plunges next to me

"So was that good exercise?" he asks as i shake my head and i scoop some water into a beaker and into a empty bottle

"Lets go?" i ask as we walk our drenched clothes dry when we finally reach a little camp

"Its Fir's...She's Alive!" i exclaim racing to her little fire

"Lets camp here? No one is going to get us?" Coal says laying down on a log

Both of us lay there miserable as we fall asleep...

**Ravine Carlyle**

Times have passed now and i'm worried about Raven she hasn't been able to eat or even talk. How ever lasting this long is something that District 12 don't accomplish

"Raven are you okay?" i ask worried

There is no answer except for a nod when i see a shadow past us

"Lets get it i shout!" when i grab our bags we both run with our weapons

We chase the shadow around the trees and across a beach until i see its NAOMI AND SATORU

I throw a knife missing both of them but the beach

"GET HERE NOW !" i shout as i jump in the sea and chase both of them

We swim for a hour until we reach the beach

"THEY ARE GONE!" i scream throwing my knife to the ground seeing Raven's face i notice Saturo's face in her eyes

"Lets get them!" i scream running until Raven's face is not happy

"What?" i ask as she shakes her head i look worried

"Fine we will stay in that tree?" i say pointing

As we climb the tree and get relaxed and settled in our sleeping bags

"Night?" i say to Raven but she is drinking and eating so she ignores me

I look up to the sky to see no deaths not even one

"I hope i win?" i say slightly closing my eyes

**Fir Eden**

Well i'm the youngest one here so thats my achievement isn't it i ask my self

"I'm hungry?" i say grabbing the last deer until i look up to see Orion and Cardamon running through the trees

"I'm dead meat now?" i murmur but they run past my tree

"I am moved?" i say seeing the island Atlas and Amber went to

"Well if i can just stay hidden i will be soon-" i'm cut off by a swimming noise

No one can swim that well only if it is...ROSE!

"She is the last District 4 and there are only 3 careers left!" i say excitedly

I shouldn't be happy i say until my feet slip over the edge to find my self swinging from top of the high tree

"Shit." i say

I swing from side to side till i get a grip from top of the tree. I hold on tight till i swing to another tree and then i sit back to my original tree.

"I need more rest?" i ask m self till i slip my feet into the leaves and i rest my head onto a branch

"Arena please keep me safe tonight?" i say

**Deaths-**

**24)Dessen LockLear Killed by Griffin Di Carte by Breaking her Spine**

**23)Savannah Morello Killed by Amber Jordan by Slicing her legs off**

**22)Kallisto Daedalius Killed by Ravine Carlyle by Spearing her in the throat**

**21)Emmit CottenBe Killed by Anthony UnderWood by throwing an axe in his head**

**20)Sue MaryField Killed by The Careers by Stabbing her repeatedly**

**19)Dahveed Chilious Killed by JellyFish**

**18)Anthony UnderWood Killed by Naomi Tachi by Decapitating him**

**17)Grace LadFord Killed by Mood Bugs and Running into a Tree**

**16)Marmalade StarLight Killed by Ravine Carlyle**

**15)Zeke Jupiter Killed By Amber Jordan By Poisoning him with The Suicide Berries**

**Sponsor Points**

**District7-James Berldow-10 Points**

**Linnea Pike-Ravine Carlyle-90 Points**

**-Saida Raven-0 Points**

**watergirl12-Fir Eden-60 Points**

**Loverman22-Coal Heartsell-0 Points**

**IAteTheCookie45-Cardamon Hensley-40 Points**

**Naomi Tachi-Naomi Tachi-60 Points**

**Sovereign1598-Orion Torr-20 Points**

**catnip22-Raven Winter-40 Points**

**-Authors Note-**

As i am getting so far into the games i'm so sorry for all your characters dying ? But i'm very happy for you who are still reading even if your character did die ? And for those who give me reviews on how well i'm doing. So i want to give those a very BIG thank you !

**REMEMBER YOU CAN BUY YOUR CHARACTER STUFF WITH YOUR SPONSOR POINTS SO LOOK ON CHAPTER 2 TO SEE WHAT YOU CAN BUY AND JUST PM ME!**

**AND HAPPY HUNGER GAMES TO YOU ALL AND MAY THE ODDS BE EVER IN YOUR FAVOUR**


	32. Day 10

**Raven Winter**

Living with Ravine is hard work, Raven do do that. Raven,Raven,Raven! Why doesn't she do THINGS by herself for god sake!

"Raven?" says Ravine as i punch her in the face making her fall to the floor

I nod my head and i walk of. Although i can feel her dark creepy presence behind me.

"Bitch!" she shouts grabbing her spear and skimming my head with it

I notice she has stood in a vine hoop and i run towards the tall tree. I yank the vine that dangles as she gets pulled up and hangs by her ankle.

"Raven please get me down?" she pleads but i ignore her and i eat the last chicken and steak

"RAVEN!" she screams but i ignore her once again till i hear the rustling

I turn to see Naomi holding her knife to her throat. I try to scream but nothing comes out to warn her.

"Ello ?" Saturo whispers to me as i run away into the jungle

I dodge trees, crocodiles, birds and snakes. When i reach a tree a large bush of Skrettles land onto us covering us with their pincers.

"HELP!" Saturo screams shaking the creatures off his nibbling his and mine screams

"RAVEN!" i hear some one scream but i try to shove the bugs away from me

I try to run when the Queen Skrettle. She will soon choose her next victim? Who will it be i think until i see the large bug crawl to us.

"RUN!" screams Saturo but i don't, i focus on the eyes of the Queen

Saturo runs but The Queen Skrettle runs after him. The black bug jumps onto his back and stabs him with her poison jabber.

"RAVEN!" he screams as the other beetles get off me and runs filling his mouth and then his eye sockets fill with the bugs.

***BOOM***

"Saturo?" i whisper as i collapse to the fall next to his dead body

"Bye?" i whisper softly

**Orion Torr**

Cardamon is one stressed bitch now, everything i do matters to her?Why? And also since Rose has returned they are acting all weird!

"Cardamon why are you so...Focused on my...Feelings?" it takes time for her to respond

"Well since i love-" i stop her there

"Look!" i whisper to her hissing

"I am not being a couple here so take that back?" i growl at her

"Okay well i fancy you?" she says to us as i glare at her

"Well since Griffin is gone, what do you think of him?" she says as i glare at Cardamon again

"Well he was alright-" i cut of the bitch again

"Don't bitch about him jeez? How would like it if you mates bitched about you if they were dead?" i say hissing at the blonde girl

"True?" Cardamon says

Rose goes silent for hours until we eat our lunch

***BANG***

"Who was that?" i ask looking around but no one answers

I sit in our tree foes hours until the sun starts to go down and the warm summer comes up.

"Do you think that island is getting closer?" i ask pointing to the small island

"Yea it is actually?" smiles Cardamon looking at me while eating a chicken leg

"We need more careers?" i ask picking up a bone and start sucking it

"You want a career where we get attached to them and then...They Die?" Rose asks throwing a bone to the ground and hops off the tree

The blonde girl hurtles to the floor when she grabs a branch and jumps to the ground. I then see her walk of in the dark.

"Rose!" shouts Cardamon as she jumps form the same brush and jumps down

I sit their like a duck waiting and waiting and waiting. Hours past and i'm tired!

"We are back?" they say pulling themselves up

"Well that took you long?" i ask grabbing Cardamons hand

"Thanks!" she says pulling her self up

After a while of looking up at the dead Tribute today i notice Rose is asleep

"Cardamon is she...Asleep?" i whisper while Cardamon nudges the District 4 girl

"Yeah why?" she murmurs

"Well i notice that she hasn't said much about..James?" i say whispering as quiet as i can

"Because she doesn't...Want to talk about it?" she says until i notice that she's hiding something

"Cardamon why did you volunteer?" i ask swallowing some of my water as she speaks

"I wanted to win because my mother?" she says as my heart floats to the bottom of my heart

"Why?" i ask noticing her tears

"She's very ill...And if i don't win this...It will be the end for her" i notice her head lean against Rose's as she falls asleep

I sit their with a tear in my and i lay down thinking of her winnings. I can't kill her? But i want to win to go home though? Well its a shame !

"Shame..." i whisper as i grin sneakily and nastily

**Fir Eden**

When i win i want nothing but toys and a big house for my family!

"Well like that's going to happen?" i wonder

I look around me to see that i must of slept right through to the afternoon and missed a death. Because i can see a hovercraft picking up some one.

"Poor kid?" i say getting down from my tree till i spot Rose and Cardamon

"If they spot me i'm busted!" i say hissing

I sit still for hours until they move away from my tree and go back to theirs

"I wish i could just leave?" i cry for moments when i see a flashback

** -FLASHBACK-**

**I'm sitting in a dark room and then i see two surgeons. Then 3 surgeons. Then 4 till i see a whole bunch of surgeons picking out my body. I try to scream but theres no use till i see Caesar Flickerman and Mentor.**

**"So Fir how was it winning?" he asks as i twiddle my thumbs and i look up smiling**

**"Living in that dump? Disgusting!" the crowd laugh except President Snow**

**I walk off the stage to his room **

**"Fir you have disgraced the Capitol!" he says grabbing my hair and smashing it into the Mirror-**

** -FLASHBACK-**

"I CANT WIN THIS!" i scream making the birds flutter away

I sit and sob for hours and hours and hours...

**Atlas WellWood**

Everyday seeing the face of Amber makes me want to kill her... I now its harsh and all but living with my frenemy

"Amber what are your futures when you leave this?" i ask as she pours some water on her face and scrubs the scars and blood from it

"Well probably make a burial for Anthony and then...Probably?" i notice her mumbling is starting and she collapses

"AMBER!" i shout

Just then i feel a bitter pain in my eyes as i look up

"Acid Rain?" i ask as i look at Amber

"AMBER GET UP NOW!" i scream dragging her waistless body

I tug her arm and the acid tingles on my skin when my jacket turns into holes and my shoes are burning. But Amber is still muddy in the Acid.

"ATLAS WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" she screams as we both run under a large tree

"What are we going to do?" i scream as the acid drips from the trees

We stand their for hours on end until we look up to see a massive bubble

"What...Is that!" i scream pointing the see through bubble bulging through the trees splashing both of us

The water splashes onto us dripping us with the acid

"ITS BURNING!" i scream as the water drips into my eyes making me faint

"AMBER!" i scream as i feel my red sore bloodshot eyes

**Coal HeartSell**

Okay theres 11 of us left and one winner ? Its definitely not me ?

"So where are we walking to?" i ask Saida while we climb the rocks to a little cave

"Don't know probably to...I don't know!" she says as we carry on

"Lets stay here?" i ask laying down on some red stuff

"Looks like they were a bit hungry-" Saida buts in pushing me away

"Coal...That's Blood!" she shrieks as i jerk back smacking my head on the cave

"Fucking cave!" i shout rubbing my head

"Lets leave?" i shout

"Where?" Saida shouts

I wonder around for ages to notice the sun is going down

"Lets just stay here?" i say sitting down at the back of the cave

***BANG***

"Why did you dump me?" Saida asks as i lay down

"What!" i answer knowing the answer all ready

"You cheated on me!" she yelps

I sit in the confrontation as i fall to sleep

"COAL!" she screams


	33. Day 11

**Naomi Tachi**

Seeing Saturo's face in the sky brings me to tears, although having just that i need to be alone to be stronger. Having that little kick may made me stronger but i am still scared.

"I am going to kill that bitch!" i scream stabbing the sand

I get up and pick an apple of a tree. I bite the juicy fruit into thinking of what to do next.

"I'm going to slaughter her!" i scream getting up and grabbing my things while i wonder into the deep blue sea

The sea is cold and the soft scent of salt tickles the back of my throat in every swim towards the cornucopia. Minutes past as i finally reach the Cornucopia.

"It took me half an hour to get there and 10 minutes here?" i ponder for seconds for an answer but i forget about it

I eat a chicken and i carry on swimming to the large island.

"Nearly there!" i shout swimming

I start to feel a tug from under the sea when i finally get dragged down. The water swallows me down until i notice a slithery faced creature pulling me down while nipping me. The water swarms my mouth until i get shoved into a huge cave. The water drains from my clothes until a octopus like creature.

"Saturo?" i murmur looking at the look of like him

The beast grabs my arms and slices it. The pain swarms from my arm and behind me is a chest.

"Whats this?" i ask

I open the chest to see a mobile like device. I turn on the phone to see a creature its...Saturo...

"Rdklfdhiowe" the best mumbles as the device speaks out

"I'm very sorry but i just told you where this is meaning...Death!" the mobile speaks

"Why?" i ask softly to the beast

"SwhlkfnoodnnfahSNOWdhfiuhjew fnkd" the beast bellows into the device

I wait for moments when the phone says what he just said.

"Because i showed you the secret chest. Meaning Snow will kill me." i stumble upon the gadgets words

"Why did you show me this?" i ask with a small tear appearing

"Hhdklhwikhdopwhdknfhdasuhdeh iwoerhwlfdk" the monster screeches

I wait several moments for the thing to generate his sayings

"Because in every arena there is a special chest and i wanted to show you this? So i sacrificed my life to show you?" the phone says as i fall to the ground

My heart sinks and i try to remember his death...The Skrettles...In District 8 we have an outbreak of them every year, he would of have the knowledge of not to run away? He did try to save me

"Im so sorry?" i murmur stroking the creatures face when suddenly the beast drops to the floor

I notice the phone is gone and the chest has disappeared and a camera pops out from the side of the cave

"What the.." i whisper grabbing the camera and ripping the lens out of it

"They were trying to find me?" i whisper throwing the camera to the floor and i jump out the cave and i swim to the top

When i reach the top its evening and there were no deaths at all. The wind blows a freezing blow on me and the sweet smell of flowers tickles my nose. I get on the beach terrain and stare up to see mountains.

"This is where the fun starts!" i hiss

I walk over to a little spot where some trees cover my small lighten fire.

"This hits the spot!" i murmur hovering my hands over the small fire while i stew my chicken leg and my deer's stomach

I lay down on the hard ground and i pull out a sleeping bag and i lay and rest waiting for what will hold the next day...

**Atlas WellWood**

Leaving Amber alone is like leaving a small kid with anger issues around a house, it's so hard to speak to her and to listen to what she's saying! Although me may be in an alliance but second thinking this she is deranged. She speaks to herself and she is turning to what we say 'Hunger Hungers'. They basically go mental when they come out of the Hunger Games. But second thinking that to she is never going to win, she is so weak at the moment.

"Amber?" i as soothing her twitching

"Whats wrong Anthony? Don't you like Atlas?" Amber says while patting the log while both of us sit on

"AMBER!" i shout getting her attention

Amber grabs her sword and plunges the sword in my stomach

"Amber!" i shout pulling out it and removing my jacket and my top to reveal a piece of wood i store there

"Amber you are crazy!" i scream at her yanking her hair

"Anthony told me to do it?" she sobs

I look around but theres nothing to stop her weird behaviour. If i don't kill her she will slow me down big time but the big thing is i can't kill some one...I feel there is going to be conflict between my kill.

"Amber, Anthony likes me but he's just scared of my presence?" i murmur stroking her

She growls aggressively and throws me across to a tree. The tree wobbles at my presence when it starts to tumble and fall...I run to try and move but we are both to late

"ATLAS!" Amber screams getting crushed by a piece of branch

I try to move my legs but the branch covers them both. When i try to free my self i smell smoke?

"Whats that?" i yell at Amber

I look to see that the tree is burning? I try to free my self again but its no use till...Till i remember my mothers and fathers death...

** -FLASHBACK-**

**I notice in front of me a speed train is heading straight for the building when suddenly my mother grabs me back while we run**

**"We need to scram !" my father says pushing the innocent over**

**We dodge the flying metal whizzing past our heads but some don't dodge it as they get struck by the shards of glass or the pieces of metal.**

**"Where are we going?" i ask ****weirdly as i still try to run**

**"To home!" my mother shouts**

**We run all the way home when i hear the moaning and the sobbing of my brother and sister. I try to support them but we are then pushed into a small little basement we kept to hide away from the peace keepers.**

**"I cant close it!" my father yells**

**I remember you can only have to people from the top to close it. I close my eyes with my brother and sister and listen to the screams.**

**"Be a good boy Atlas, make mummy proud?" my mum says kissing my head and crying**

**They open the basement again and then close it... The silence is dreadful when suddenly i hear the screams of my mother and my father...They are gone...**

**"Come on lets be quiet and sing the District 6 anthem?" i whisper while trying to hold my tears**

**'_Notice a car, with out a bonnet'_**

**_'Things will change out, with a helmet'_**

**_'I have noticed its a crack'_**

**_'No way out, for lack'_**

**_'If your mistreated, in any way'_**

**_'The Capitol share there way'_**

**_'The District of the cars'_**

**_'Is a District called...6'_**

**I close my eyes again and sob into my hands while both of my siblings do the same...**

** -FLASHBACK-**

I notice i'm back but i'm not stuck under a tree i'm under Ambers face

"Looks like you had a good sleep?" she murmurs stroking my brown hair

"Just slightly?" i say laughing

"Isn't it weird Anthony that i'm in an alliance with District 6?" my face is shocked and i grab a branch and i ram it into her throat

"ATLAS!" she screams but theres no mercy here

"What did you say!" i shout pushing the branch into her throat making her fall back onto a tree

"I didn't mean it that way!" she screams until i realise

"Sorry?" i say putting down the branch and releasing Amber

"What is wrong with you?" Amber shouts getting up while struggling to breath

"Thats a bit rich coming from you!" i yell

We both sit in the silence until noon...

"There were no deaths today!" i say grinning

"Well?" Amber says smirking but i laugh at her desperate killing threat

"I'm going to sleep!" i say to Amber but she has beat me to it

"You're already asleep then?" i whisper as i get into my sleeping bag and lean over looking at the burnt branches

"Mum, dad?" i whisper holding a burnt branch

**Fir Eden**

Day 11 and its been a week and its nearly been a whole two weeks! I might win this if it wasn't for Naomi and the Careers!

"Well another day and i'm going to be lazy and just lay here!" i say celebrating my triumph, i then eat a piece of chicken with apple and a 3 spoons of soup

After being full by my lunch half breakfast i climb from my tree and i search for squirrels and other food

"There?" i whisper but i then see it's ORION!

I run for my life soon to know to be followed by him. I jump over grass and roots and i run and jump over huge mounds still yet to be followed by him. My head is whizzing and the smell of fresh air hurts my stomach just to find out i have a stitch! The pain in my side is so chronic i can hardly walk so i do what i do best CLIMB! I climb up a short tree just to be followed by Orion he grabs my leg.

"Gotcha!" she shouts as he power hungriness takes over him

"Nope!" i say still with the pain in my side but i they grab my knife stabbing him in the hand

"Gotcha!" i yell as the boy drops to the floor in pain and agony

"FIR!" i hear some one scream but i ignore them

I swing for about 10 minutes for which i find Saida and Coal. I turn to the other side to Naomi and below me is The Careers? I hold my breath taking little steps as i swing back to my place again.

"The Tributes they are all having a face off!" i yell still trying to find my little spot

"Is the Game Makers doing this or what!" i shout looking up

I carry on swinging just to find my spot

"This use less!" i scream throwing my last chicken bone down

My stomach is sore and my mind is fuzzy with thoughts and my life is gone...Why me?

**Coal HeartSell**

Why is Saida have to be like this on LIVE television can't she just hold...She can't thats the thing? She wouldn't b able to tell me because we will both be ...Dead

"So Saida what were you asking yesterday night?" i stare at her pretty eyes but they blink them shut to see her evil glare

"Why did you cheat on..Me!" she yells

I look for an excuse but lying on live television is a bit much

"Because i fancied some one else?" i whisper so that the Capitol couldn't hear me

"What?" she says

I notice her trick to let the capitol think that i'm a heart stealing dirt bag

"Because...I didn't want the capitol to think that we were going out?" i say making the audience at home hear

"Excuse me-" i cut Saida off from speaking by kissing her

The kiss is horrible and dirty but to try to get her mind of the ball is what i'm trying to do. Until he she lets go and punches me!

"What do you think you're doing!" she howls as the pain in my face goes i realise she has packed her things

"Where are you going?" i get up following her

"Some where you're not there?" she says

"Please?" i say back knowing me alone is not a good idea

"Saida, just for a day?" i say holding her hand

He face lights up when she sees the little girl, Fir! I try to bring her back by saying something but she's to fast and she is gone!

"Fine ! But tomorrow morning i will be gone? To find Fir!" my face lights up and i walk away

I sit down and rest my eyes until noon where we talk about Orion and the Careers. But to be trustfully honest i'm second thinking this and tonight will be the best night of my life!

**Deaths-**

**24)Dessen LockLear Killed by Griffin Di Carte by Breaking her Spine**

**23)Savannah Morello Killed by Amber Jordan by Slicing her legs off**

**22)Kallisto Daedalius Killed by Ravine Carlyle by Spearing her in the throat**

**21)Emmit CottenBe Killed by Anthony UnderWood by throwing an axe in his head**

**20)Sue MaryField Killed by The Careers by Stabbing her repeatedly**

**19)Dahveed Chilious Killed by JellyFish**

**18)Anthony UnderWood Killed by Naomi Tachi by Decapitating him**

**17)Grace LadFord Killed by Mood Bugs and Running into a Tree**

**16)Marmalade StarLight Killed by Ravine Carlyle**

**15)Zeke Jupiter Killed By Amber Jordan By Poisoning him with The Suicide Berries**

**14)Saturo Koji Killed By Skrettles**

**Sponsor Points**

**District7-James Berldow-10 Points**

**Linnea Pike-Ravine Carlyle-90 Points**

**-Saida Raven-0 Points**

**watergirl12-Fir Eden-60 Points**

**Loverman22-Coal Heartsell-0 Points**

**IAteTheCookie45-Cardamon Hensley-40 Points**

**Naomi Tachi-Naomi Tachi-60 Points**

**Sovereign1598-Orion Torr-20 Points**

**catnip22-Raven Winter-40 Points**

**-Authors Note-**

I am very sorry for taking this long i just needed a great idea for you to sink you Hunger Games teeth on. I am very very VERY looking forward to the Hunger Games tomorrow because it's going to be the best! Just Keep reading and you will find out.

**REMEMBER YOU CAN BUY YOUR CHARACTER STUFF WITH YOUR SPONSOR POINTS SO LOOK ON CHAPTER 2 TO SEE WHAT YOU CAN BUY AND JUST PM ME!**

**AND HAPPY HUNGER GAMES TO YOU ALL AND MAY THE ODDS BE EVER IN YOUR FAVOUR**


	34. Day 12

**Naomi Tachi**

The heat on my body is burning and i finally realise beside me is flames upon flames upon flames

"Fuck!" i scream loudly as i try to find an exit

Every where is burnt to a timber except a little exit beside a fallen tree. I scramble fustily forgetting everything and i head straight for the hole until the fire beside me latches onto my hood.

"NO!" i scream loudly as the fire catches onto my hair

I run and leap over the tree and the fire starts to be burn heavily. The fire burns everywhere and anywhere! I see notice beside me is Raven and Ravine running away as well.

"Oh no you don't!" i shout pushing Raven into the flames

I see the girl scream with fear and the fire starts to melt her face, the fire chases us around trees bushes and even rocks

"Hurry!" i say to my self noticing Raven still trying to run

I run faster and faster until i finally reach the beach. Beside through out the whole entire Mountain Island is full of flames and the screams are so loud i can't here mine.

***BANG***

I hurl my self into the waters ledge and i start to swim. The girl beside is a quick learner and before you know it she is already there.

"Alliance or Death?" she hisses but i knee her in the stomach and hit her last leg leaving her flat out on the floor

"None!" i say booting her in the face

"No bitch tells me what to say?" as i grab her head and ram it into the cornucopia she quickly moves and climbs up it

I jump and hang on but she steps on my hand making me tumble all the way down smashing my face into the floor.

"You're pathetic!" she shouts laughing

"Well why don't you come down here and say that Huh?" i hiss looking out to the fiery Mountains

***BANG***

When i hear the bang i notice Ravine is crying, i want to try and help her but my plan in here is to act evil.

"Shut Up!" i shout as the sobbing starts to stop and she murmurs something

"Have you ever loved some one so much, as a friend?" i look up at her and i spin around facing towards her red face

"No?" i say holding back my tears

I see her face raise her eyebrows and glare at mine

"Come on!" she says as she finishes her sentence

"Yume?" when i hear the name i cry into tears

"You did love her? Didn't you?" i notice her mouth mumbling and she cries

"Raven? YOU KILLED HER!" she screams at me

My mouth starts to get dried up and my eyes go red and my nose starts to dribble.

"I'm sorry?" i whisper but she yells back at me screaming

"WOULD YOU LIKE IT IF I KILLED YUME!" i notice her fingers twitching

"NO BODY SAYS THAT ABOUT..." i cut my self of and i realise what i have done

"You can never change can you? That girl i saw on the reaping? That was the girl the capitol loved? Don't you understand?" i am about to say something whn i hear another bang

***BANG***

"How do you think the fire started?" Ravine asks me as i still sit down thinking about Yume

** -FLASHBACK-**

**The summer is warm and the sun is beaming between the old ragged curtains in my room. As i stare across the room i see a young innocent girl standing at the end of my bed.**

**"And who are you?" i ask as the little girl hops onto my bed and murmurs her name**

**"Yume Pent? What about you?" the little girl looks at me with her glasses **

**"Naomi Tachi?" i say shaking her hand whilst getting up**

**"Why are you here?" i ask the little girl about my age rummaging through some toys**

**"I'm an orphan" she says smiling**

**"Wait look out!" i shout when i knock the toy out of her hand**

**"What?" the little girl says looking at the dolly**

**"A needle!" i shout at her**

**She inspects the needle and notices it has blood on**

**"What the hell!" she says **

**"The girls play tricks on new girls here, whenever they touch it they normally always faint and they go to a different orphanage?" i notice the girls eyes are twitching behind her glasses**

**"So they don't want new comers here then ?" i nod but then i start to wake up...**

** -FLASHBACK-**

"NAOMI!" i get shouted at when i wake up realising Ravine is shouting at me

"WHAT!" i shout back

"Who do you think started that fire?" i wonder for moments on end till i remember

"Me?" i murmur looking up

"You did that fire!" she shouts at me

"I forgot to put it out, because is was so tired!" i say

***BANG***

"Look what you have done?" she cries

"At least we have a better chance of surviving, except you though!" i laugh at my own remark

While has gone and the smoke from the mountains has trashed the arena everything on that island is demolished and top of the dome is covered with smoke. As i walk over to the Cornucopia i find lots of food stashed under some throwing knifes and a sword.

"Just my luck!" i whisper excitedly as i pick the sword and walk outside

"There you go you animal!" i say giving her a pile of food and i walk back to my spot

"Why are you doing this?" she asks

"Because i don't want you starving to death, i want you to die because of me?" i say as the girl starts wonder

"Night?" the girl whispers as i look out to the steaming island

"Night?" i say back laying down

***BANG***

The canon disturbes me and i try to fall asleep again but the smoke tickles the back of my throat and the soot covers my burnt hair

**Amber Jordan**

The smell of smoke fills my lungs and the burning on my hair soon makes me realise its a fire!

"ATLAS!" i scream as he awakes seeing a burnt tree topple beside him

"What happened!" he shouts to me but i don't answer as we try to run and find a nice spot away

"Where?" i shout as Atlas has a head start running through the fire

i notice in front of me is Fir

"Fir!" shouts Atlas as she is stuck in the trees

"Atlas we don't have time?" i say to him yelping him away but he swiftly makes a run

He dodges fallen burnt branches and ash scattered every where. Once we reach the tree Fir wakes up and jumps from a different tree ignoring us.

"We have to-" the pain shoots through my shoes when is step on some ashes burning through to my toes

"Atlas!" i shout and he is gone i run to a place i know only to find Orion in front of me

The big guy in front of me comes closer with his sword ablaze and his eyes pumped with adrenaline.

"Shit" i run to the side soon to be picked up by Orion

His muscular arms strangle my throat and i start to suffocate

"Please?" i whisper but he doesn't listen

Orion drops me to the floor and put a knife to my neck

"You are dead meat!" he shouts until i hear a little boy

"And you think this little squirt is going to help, he can't even kill a fly mind about me!" he shouts

Atlas looks at Orion and his knife is still at my throat

"Atlas run away save your self!" i plea but Orion bends down beside me and stabs me in the leg

"Now you can't run away now Amber, can you?" i shake my head crying in pain

"YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!" Atlas shouts

Orion turns to him wide eyed and chases the little boy. Atlas runs speedily up to the cave and hides in a spot where Orion is to big to reach. I can't see anything except fire is spreading towards me.

"HURRY!" i shout to Atlas but i see Orion has grabbed Atlas by his arm

"Want a show then you can get one!" Orion shouts positioning his knife

In a split second i close my eyes only to open them seeing Orion on the floor with blood everywhere

***BANG***

"What did-" i'm cut off only by Atlas explaining him self

"I left this hammer back there and when i had a chance to kill him i upper cutted him with this making his nose bone shooting up to the brain killing him!" i'm astonished by Atlas only to see Cardamon and Rose there

The scream of the girls make us run only then to see both of them are chasing us as well.

**"BANG***

We look around to see who died when suddenly we see Firs body drop to ground sizzled in flames and burnt to the bone. I vomit a few times before going on but the sight makes me wanna vomit more but we don't have time.

"Once we reach the beach i notice that the whole place is burnt and hardly anything is alive

"To there!" i shout swimming

My legs ache from the burns and i drown a few time but Amber picks me up. By the time we reach the beach Rose and Cardamon are nearly to the same place as well

"Up there!" Amber shouts climbing a tree

Once we reach the tree Amber grabs her axe and hollows it out

"What are you doing?" i ask her until the top of it collapses inside

"I saw it on Hunger games 2 years back basically the trees are hollow?" i look at her weirdly and i jump inside to

The darkness is scary and the only light there is, is a little hole where creatures hide in

"Okay if we can just stay here for a while maybe we can wait them out?" i ask but Amber has other plans

"No we need to scare them off!" she says so i just go with it and sit down trying to rest

***BANG***

For moments i wonder about what started this... I can't be us because we put the fire out when we went to sleep. It cant be the Game makers because they are gathering things to put on the fest, it can't the Careers they are to stupid to do such a thing, it cant be Fir or Coal or Saida...Naomi ?

"I know who did!" i whisper

"Who?" asks Amber looking out the hole for Rose

"Naomi?" i say but she shakes her head

"Atlas it could be anyway by any chance?" i stare around for moments in the dark when i finally beginning to see

***BANG***

"There they are!" Amber says

I move to look at both of them talking about Orion, not one of them crying any more and not any of them wondering where we are

"I'm going to sleep..Its going to be a big day tomorrow!" i say leaning on Ambers shoulder

"Night?" she whispers as we hear the last Bang

***BANG***

Well i just hope that no more die now...

**Coal HeartSell**

The smell of smoke brings me to life only to find my self on fire

"HELP!" i scream getting burnt alive

As i scream helplessly Saida is on fire as well burning. Th fire drifts to my hair burning the hair, making me scared so i grab for the water.

"NO I WANT IT!" Saida screams grabbing the bottle and pouring her self with it

The fire a blazes my eyes and i feel weird but i notice the canyon back before. I run to the canyon dodging trees and burnt animals until i reach the canyon. Sharp jagged rocks point out from it but i take my chances.

"BYE!" Saida shouts behind me jumping in

Before i have time to shake the flames off i jump in. The movement of the wind and my legs crush to the floor making my body spin smashing right into the canyon rocks...

***BANG***

**Fir Eden**

I soon awake to the smell of food until i realise the burning of it against my ears tingle with pain.

"WHAT!" i scream, getting up and grabbing my equipment

But before i left i noticed Naomi and Atlas! Although they may help, i can't trust anyone so i keep swinging and jumping.

"That's that fucking bitch from 8!" i say trying to move my legs from a broken branch

I try to tug the branch when suddenly my out of my bag tumbles my oil lantern then stumbling onto the fire...

"NO!" is scream loudly

The Lantern bursts making a fire explosion cover my face making me scream in horror. I fall backwards only to notice the fire churns me up!

"HELP!" i scream thrashing my arms around and my feet

The fire burns my body and makes me blister. My body burns heavily and the fire starts to sizzle away into my main organs, before i know it i open my eyes only to notice my body is burnt to a timber and the only flesh left on me is stomach...

***BANG***

**Deaths-**

**24)Dessen LockLear Killed by Griffin Di Carte by Breaking her Spine**

**23)Savannah Morello Killed by Amber Jordan by Slicing her legs off**

**22)Kallisto Daedalius Killed by Ravine Carlyle by Spearing her in the throat**

**21)Emmit CottenBe Killed by Anthony UnderWood by throwing an axe in his head**

**20)Sue MaryField Killed by The Careers by Stabbing her repeatedly**

**19)Dahveed Chilious Killed by JellyFish**

**18)Anthony UnderWood Killed by Naomi Tachi by Decapitating him**

**17)Grace LadFord Killed by Mood Bugs and Running into a Tree**

**16)Marmalade StarLight Killed by Ravine Carlyle**

**15)Zeke Jupiter Killed By Amber Jordan By Poisoning him with The Suicide Berries**

**14)Saturo Koji Killed By Skrettles**

**13)Raven Winter Killed By Naomi Tachi by Pushing her into the Fire**

**12)Orion Torr Killed By Atlas WellWood**

**11)Saida Raven Killed By Jumping into a Shallow Canyon**

**10)Coal HeartSell Killed By Jumping onto Rocks**

**9)Fir Eden Killed By Fire**

**Sponsor Points**

**District7-James Berldow-10 Points**

**Linnea Pike-Ravine Carlyle-90 Points**

**-Saida Raven-0 Points**

**watergirl12-Fir Eden-60 Points**

**Loverman22-Coal Heartsell-0 Points**

**IAteTheCookie45-Cardamon Hensley-40 Points**

**Naomi Tachi-Naomi Tachi-60 Points**

**Sovereign1598-Orion Torr-20 Points**

**catnip22-Raven Winter-40 Points**

**-Authors Note-**

So i think this is the best Chapter? Well, sorry for taking out so many Tributes but i have hardly any time for my second one and i really need this one to hurry! So i am dearly sorry for all your victors but they all had something about them that i could kill them with and get away with it! Okay so if you are reading this Chapter and like it Please review and PM for any questions.

**REMEMBER YOU CAN BUY YOUR CHARACTER STUFF WITH YOUR SPONSOR POINTS SO LOOK ON CHAPTER 2 TO SEE WHAT YOU CAN BUY AND JUST PM ME!**

**AND HAPPY HUNGER GAMES TO YOU ALL AND MAY THE ODDS BE EVER IN YOUR FAVOUR**


	35. Day 13: The Feast

_**The Remaining-**_

_**Atlas WellWood (District 6)**_

_**Naomi Tachi (District 8)**_

_**Cardamon Hensley (District 2)**_

_**Rose Landrew (District 4)**_

_**Ravine Carlyle (District 11)**_

_**Amber Jordan (District 7)**_

**Atlas WellWood **

I listen to the whispers of Cardamon and Rose whilst eating the last chicken leg and peeping out the hole

"What are they doing?" murmurs Amber looking out the hole as well

"Chatting?" i whisper munching on the chicken

"How long?" yawns Amber sitting up right and looking at me

"3 hours or so i guess" peeping out the hole

"How many is left?" i ask Amber as she shrugs her shoulder

Just as i was about to say something at the top of the tree trunk a sponsor lands on top

"Shit!" i whisper loudly

"How are we supposed to get it?" Amber yells quietly

I shrug and i realise what to do!

"District them!" i say Amber's face lights up and we discuss our plan

"Okay i will smash the tree open and run away i will meet you here okay?" i feel worried about this plan but i agree

"3..." my stomach churns and i feel scared

"2..." i position my legs while Amber gets her axe out and her knife

"1!" when she says that my mind goes blurry

I scramble to the top fo the tree and i open the sponsor. The casing over the sponsor hurts my nails but i get a grip on it and heave it open revealing a...Device?

"GET HER!" screams Rose and Cardamon as they charge towards the sprinting girl

Amber sprints as fast as she can dodging the trees, while i watch i have a chance to help. So i jump down from the tree and i scream as loud as i can only then to see Cardamon charging towards me.

"What have i done?" i mummer running away

Her footsteps beat mine and she grabs my shirt and tugs me back with all of her might.

"I'm going to slice you like a pig!" she shouts but i notice a scar on her chest

"Really?" i smirk punching her scare

The punch winds he making her fall to the ground in pain but i run away just to make sure. I run and hide behind a tree only to see Amber beside me.

"Atlas what have you done?" she grins glaring at me

I point to the winded girl only to hear the laugh.

"Thanks for saving me but-" she is cut of when a knife is thrown right at the tree beside us

"Get here now!" Rose screams

We run away just in time to a different tree and we sit on top

"What-" Caesar Flickerman speaks down the mic interfering with our conversation

**"A Feast will be held at the Cornucopia and this feast is different! All tributes will be held with something that they may be reminded of their District and they will be held with a Weapon of their choice and something they desperately need. Thank you and May the Odds be ever in your Flavour!" **

The mic turns off and i am finally able to talk speak to Amber

"We need that !" i say grabbing her tight

"Who will go?" she asks

"Not me!" i look at Amber as i notice her scar on her leg is infected

"I will!" i say getting up until i see Cardamon and Rose

"What about them?" i say scared and anxious

"Get there before them then!" i notice her lips are trembling and i feel i have no choice

"Okay?" i whisper

***BANG***

It can't of started now i wonder so i jump from the tree and dive into the cold water

"Shit!" i say scared and freezing as i start to paddle

I get in a rhyme and i then when i learn how to swim!

"I can do it!" i shout swimming towards the cornucopia

When i think everything is safe i notice behind me is Cardamon with her sword

"Come on then!" she says gritting her teeth and swimming

I run onto the sand only to find Naomi grabbing all the bags and starting to run

"FUCK!" i shout running towards her with my knife until throws a dagger

"Aha you missed!" i shout until i turn to see Cardamon with a knife in her head

I grab quickly two bags and i start to run over to the water till i see Rose with her sword

"What happened!" she screams

I feel sorry for her but i scramble in the water and i start to swim back to shore

***BANG***

Once i reach their Amber asks so many questions but i block everything out and lay down

"WHAT HAPPENED!" Amber screams for the last time

"Cardamon was killed and i guess Ravine was too?" i murmur until she lays down with me on the rocks

"Whats in the bags?" Amber asks as i sit up and open them both

I look in mine to find a letter and a picture of District 6 and a...Device for seeing in the dark

"Yes!" i shout until Amber cries a little finding a Silver metal axe and a photo album of pictures

I lean over and look at the picture: It's a picture of us as a family...

**Ravine Carlyle**

I wake up only to find the voice of Caesar about the feast

"I need to get a weapon!" until i realise Naomi is still sleeping

"I have a chance!" i whisper

I jump of the Cornucopia until out of the blue the ground starts to shake when suddenly the fest table comes out. The disturbance waked Naomi only then i grab a Bag and i start to run.

"Please!" i shout whilst Naomi chases me

I try to run when the force of an elephant takes me to the ground.

"So you want to play this game?" she hisses grabbing her knife and waves it around my eyes

"So i want a to show the capitol i am a very evil person?" the murmur scares me as i struggle to rise

"You showed me up yesterday and i definitely don't like that!" the yell scares me when i suddenly see the blade sparkle in the sun light

"And may we present you...The girl with the eyes!" the sound of the eyes makes me scream

I look up only to see the last split second when she punctures a hole in my eyes. I scream and yell when suddenly i lose all my sight and pain shoots straight to my brain!

***BANG***

**Rose Landrew**

When i wake up i only see a black haired girl run away from us

"Get her!" i scream to Cardamon as we chase the girl

When we run through bushes and hedges and also trees we have lost her completely

"Where she go?" i murmur panting until the tree shakes when Amber falls from the tree

"Lets get her!" Cardamon shouts getting her blade sharpened

I run for a while when she has gone, i wonder around for a few minutes when i hear a boy kinda scream.

"What was that?" i ask Cardamon looking around the corner of a tree only to spot Atlas

"Its that boy from 6?" she whispers

"Get him!" i yell

When i walk around for a few minutes i notice Cardamon is on the floor down holding her stomach. I look then to notice Amber is well hidden in a tree with Atlas but i forget about them!

"What happened?" i say looking at the pool of blood

"He fucking punched me in my scar!" she screams again

I wait around for her to calm down when suddenly Caesar says theres a feast

"We have to go!" i shout

"Yes lets both go?" i agree on purpose

I feel wicked knowing that she will probably die although knowing that she will is a good enough thing? When we are swimming there I see Atlas is on the Cornucopia

"Hurry up!" i scream to Cardamon when she finally stops

The dead body flops to Sand edge and the blood swarms around me

"What happened i scream!" when Atlas runs past me he gives me a worried look and then starts to swim back

I look to see Naomi smiling when i run out the water and i grab a fishing hook behind my ear and latch it onto her jacket near to her neck making her bleed slightly

"Give me a bag!" i yell whilst she gives me a bag she runs off

"Pftt..Wimp!" i shout walking off

When i look through my bag whilst swimming into to the sea i find out its Cardamon's stuff

"Oh my god?" i whisper

I look through the stuff its her favourite weapon and then i see a round ball

"Whats this?" i ask picking the ball up

I swim for the last 5 minutes until i reach the Mountain which is full of ash and the smell of smoke stings my throat. I walk for a little while till i reach a spot where i can see all the tributes.

"At least i am safe here!" i murmur looking at the round ball

"Wait a second?" i whisper then pushing a button at the side

The ball turns then into the arena map ! You can see everything except the tributes. When finally i see the Chest of Fortunes located in an ash burial...

"Well, i better get searching tomorrow then?" as i lay down with the hologram

When i am sleeping i see the dead tributes today...

**Cardamon Hensley **

**Ravine Carlyle**

I close my eyes and i dream about nothing but winning!

**Deaths-**

**24)Dessen LockLear Killed by Griffin Di Carte by Breaking her Spine**

**23)Savannah Morello Killed by Amber Jordan by Slicing her legs off**

**22)Kallisto Daedalius Killed by Ravine Carlyle by Spearing her in the throat**

**21)Emmit CottenBe Killed by Anthony UnderWood by throwing an axe in his head**

**20)Sue MaryField Killed by The Careers by Stabbing her repeatedly**

**19)Dahveed Chilious Killed by JellyFish**

**18)Anthony UnderWood Killed by Naomi Tachi by Decapitating him**

**17)Grace LadFord Killed by Mood Bugs and Running into a Tree**

**16)Marmalade StarLight Killed by Ravine Carlyle**

**15)Zeke Jupiter Killed By Amber Jordan By Poisoning him with The Suicide Berries**

**14)Griffin Di Carte Killed By Naomi Stabbing him in Chest**

**13)James Berdow Killed By Orion Torr By Slitting his Neck**

**12)Saturo Koji Killed By Skrettles**

**11)Raven Winter Killed By Naomi Tachi by Pushing her into the Fire**

**10)Orion Torr Killed By Atlas WellWood**

**9)Saida Raven Killed By Jumping into a Shallow Canyon**

**8)Coal HeartSell Killed By Jumping onto Rocks**

**7)Fir Eden Killed By Fire**

**6)Ravine Carlyle Killed By Naomi Tachi by Stabbing her in the Eye**

**5)Cardamon Hensley Killed By Naomi Tachi By Hitting her in the Head with a Throwing Knife**

**Sponsor Points**

**District7-James Berldow-10 Points**

**Linnea Pike-Ravine Carlyle-90 Points**

**-Saida Raven-0 Points**

**watergirl12-Fir Eden-60 Points**

**Loverman22-Coal Heartsell-0 Points**

**IAteTheCookie45-Cardamon Hensley-40 Points**

**Naomi Tachi-Naomi Tachi-60 Points**

**Sovereign1598-Orion Torr-20 Points**

**catnip22-Raven Winter-40 Points**

***SPECIAL***

**AS YOU MAY NOW THERE ARE ONLY A FEW PEOPLE LEFT AND I HAVE A SPECIAL CHAPTER NEXT FOR YOU! NEXT CHAPTER I WILL BE INTERVIEWING THE FAMILIES AND FRIENDS! AND NXT CHAPTER AFTER THAT IS THE FINALE ! ALSO PLEASE VOTE FOR YOUR WINNER !**


	36. Interviewing Friends and Family

The Lights go on and the stage brights up revealing Caesar Flickerman sitting on the stage with someone

"Welcome and here we have our four Finalists!" the crowd go crazy as the tv turns on

It reveals some of training the 4 tributes did in training and the chariot racing and of course their kills in the arena

"So Rose's dad? Do you think she could win?" the big bulky man shuffles his feet to a side and starts to answer

"You know her chance of winning are slim but she is a strong powerful girl? She will obviously find a way?" the crowd don't say nothing except Caesar nodding his head in agreement

"How do you feel the fact that she...Volunteered?" the crowd gasp and we look at the tense man

"Me and my wife was always talking about how good she is and all but we never knew she would...Volunteer?" the crowd ponder for moments when the tv flips back showing a picture of Rose at the moment what she is doing

The Blonde haired girl is at the moment looking for the Chest of Fortunes. The girl picks up the round ball and then turns to see something in the sky? The tv starts to fuzz out of place when the Arena starts to blur the camera out

"Looks like we have some technical difficulties?" Caesar says looking at the side where you can see the puzzled camera men and producers

The man then lunges into the screen shaking the thing screaming at it

"NOOOO!" he screams crying when suddenly two peacekeepers grab him

Everyone is puzzled when some start to leave to their homes to watch what is happening in the arena

"Sorry everyone!" Caesar says as he sits back down and carries on with the interview

"Also we have Yume!" the crowd stops and looks at the well dressed little girl

"So how are you today?" the girl squints through glasses

"I'm good Caesar!" the smart looking girl says

"One word? Naomi?" the crowd fall silent and the girl smiles

"Three Words? She will Win!" the crowd laugh and clap while they throw roses at her

Caesar laughs widely while taking her hand and placing it in his

"Yume how do you really feel?" Caesar falls silent when the tears start to come

The place is silent and the tears start to stream down her face widely! Everything is motionless and the screens all show this teary smart girl cry on screen to the nation.

"Naomi...She is strong...She is so strong in fact that...She will win for me" nothing is said except her walking off

Everything is still...Nothing is said and nothing will for a minute or so when Caesar introduces Atlas's sister and Amber's mum

"Here we have today is the Alliance which will stay!" the crowd applauses with some sad emotional music comes on

All you see is a young girl in a wheelchair then pushed by Amber's mum

"Amber how do you feel about Atlas?" the crowd glare at the woman and if she says something wrong she is...Dead Meat!

"Atlas, is a strong smart actually exceptionally smart young boy in fact! And i really hope he makes through this except..." the crowd glare even more when she is cut off

"And what about you..." as he asks the Atlas's sister

"I really...Hope Atlas will come home...We all miss him...And...And" the girl stops and looks out to the crowd

"Well, i think we all hope he does don't we?" The crowd roars so loud that you can't hear Caesar laugh or even hear the sniffling of Atlas's sister crying

"Thank you both for everything and we all hope Either Atlas or Amber win?" the crowd roars as the both the Atlas's sister goes off with Amber's mum

Tears start to form in Caesar's eyes and he giggles to himself

"I think i have never felt so sad for some one?" the crowd is silent until the tv flashes on widely

The whole entire screen is over ruined by a screaming blonde girl running away from something! The screen is massively scary and the audience cover their faces as the blonde girl runs away leaving the camera looking at a tree...Everything is still and quiet...

"Whats this?" you hear a capitol man saying looking up towards the screen

Everything is silent and the only screams are from a boy and a girl...Nothing is moving except a rustle in a bush awakes the audience...The scuffling of feet scare everyone and the squawks of a beats arrive...Nothing is for real now and the tense scares the crowd..

"TURN IT OFF!" as you hear a capitol man scream

"TURN IT OFF NOW!" you hear as a young woman screams

People hide behind their hats clothes and especially for some their wigs!

"PLEASE FOR MY SON!" you see a young woman covering her sons face

The screen is turning fuzzy when the camera falls the ground and a Bang of the canon is heard in the background...Everything is slow and silent when you hear scuffling of the feet again in the background...

"I'm leaving!" Caesar says leaving the crowd watching the tv screen

Everything is quiet and calm and the room is intense until suddenly something comes...**THESE BEASTS **The creature rampage at the camera s the camera smashes...The crowd jump at this presence until the camera freezes at a picture of a..._**Man eating Turtles**_...

"Thank you ladies and gentle men?" One of the peace keepers says as they push the crowd out of the hall

**-Authors Note-**

**The next chapter is the Finale and who died? Who will Win? Who will be the next winner of the 40th Annual Hunger Games? If you think you know who's going to win please Vote on the poll? And guess what I will be doing another SYOT soon... So please Review and if you want you can PM!**


	37. Day 14 The Finale

**Rose Landrew**

When i wake up i notice the sky is turning black and the little ball is turning insane by this little signal

"Stop it you stupid little thing!" i shout smacking the little round ball on the floor

The little round ball opens revealing this turtle like creature on front of it...Testudo Turtles!

"Oh my god !" i yell

The little creature is then gone and the hologram is gone and it is perfectly a ball again

"I need to run!" i scream

I start to run only then to find out a pack of Turtles block my way

"Nice Turtles?" i whisper turning back to my place

I run as fast as i can screaming only then to find out that more turtles are coming

"PLEASE!" i scream upwards

No one hears my scream but only the scream of pain!

"FUCK OFF!" i scream running away

The turtles follow me when suddenly a turtle drops down from a tree and starts to nip at my neck! The pain flourishes my body and more and more turtles come nipping biting on my neck

"Fucking hell!" i scream as blood pours out at every space in my body

My body is numb and the turtles starts to rip out my...

***BANG***

**Naomi Tachi **

Waking up to feel a chance? No way! I get up and i immediately grab my sword

"Phew!" i whisper looking around me seeing if the coast is clear

When i start to walk the ground feel strange and shore is very bumpy and the air is so wispy

"I guess it's the final?" i say carrying on walking

My tongue is dry and my stomach is full except my stomach is so scared i feel like i'm going to vomit!

"Where is everyone!" i yell as i look around me

When i see around me in the middle of the cornucopia it has changed

"What?" i wonder as i lean forward to see what has happened

I leap into the water and i swim towards it noticing that the cornucopia is a fish?

"What's this?" i ask getting out the cold water and walking to the fish

The sun glistens onto the golden fish and it brightly reflects into my eyes blinding me

"I just hope that i don't die first? That will be so embarrassing!" i say

As i sit around for a while for a bang i notice the arena goes dark and every thing goes gloomy. The sun shrivels up and hides behind the dark aggressive clouds...

"SHIT!" i shout

When suddenly the arena opens letting a massive basket of something down the ground nearly crushing me. I dodge the cage and then suddenly the mutts explode out then crawling into the sand! The mutts are small like creatures and they swarm under the sea just like fish but...Eviler

"RUN!" i scream

The mutts chase me under the sand when i suddenly grab hold of the cornucopia fish and pull myself up as fast as i can. When i look down these little mutts jump out at me

"Haha!" i yell at the things

My hair then suddenly flops over my face when suddenly a mute jumps then biting my hair making me scream in shock

"GET IT OFF ME!" i scream

I grab the mutts shell and pull down hard when suddenly my hair starts to rip. The pain shoots through my head to my brain and suddenly the turtles falls back down leaving a massive chunk of hair left...

***BANG***

Theres three more left! I still have a chance! When the moments pass i jump down from where i am and i search for food on my last over island

"Where is those buggers!" i yell

I grab a large log and i throw it at a tree making the whole thing slit in half! Everything pours out if it, not bugs? But food!

"It must be my lucky day then!" i say grabbing the stash of food and placing it in my bag

When i leave the island it is noon and i see Amber and Atlas running to the cornucopia

"What are they doing?" i whisper

When i look at them both suddenly the Cornucopia starts to move slightly and then its tail starts to thump the sand

"This is going to be the weirdest Hunger Games people are ever going to see!" i say laughing

The ground starts to shake when suddenly at the other side of the Arena the mountain suddenly crushes it self and plunges into the water. I am left god smacked when suddenly the island i'm on does the same!

"Lets do this!" i say jumping into the sea and i start to swim

Everything around me is dangerous at the moment when i suddenly pull my self onto the island where Amber and Atlas look down at me

"Being wimps huh?" i say when suddenly they point to the

When i look out around the sea there is nothing but sea and...MUTTS!

"I am not having this!" i shout as the tears start to come again

The variety of mutts around me is absolutely horrible! there are all types of musts from: Squids,Jellyfish,Sharks,Anemones,Octopuses and especially of all those Turtle like mutts

"What do we do now?" i hear Amber ask Atlas

"Watch!" i say

We wait for moments when suddenly the turtles get aggressive and start to eat the other fish! The water is blood red and you can see the lumps of bone and fat reach the surface of the ocean. The turtles again swarm a mighty octopus only then to know the turtles nip the poor creature to death!

"We are doomed i have never seen these creatures just like these before!" i hear Atlas say that when i know...

We are doomed...

"They will want a victor!" Amber says

They both glare at me when they jump from the cornucopia...

"Mercy?" i whisper holding my sword a back little

The moment is scary when Amber pulls out a Silver axe and torments me with it as she brushes my hair back with it

"How shall we kill her Atlas?" the little boy is scared and then he looks up to us

Atlas stands up near the of the water and then suddenly..**.A PACK OF TURTLES TAKE HIM OUT**

"ATLAS!" Amber screams loudly as she runs away with me

I try to run away from the psychotic girl but she throws her axe making tiles of the Fish Cornucopia fall off

"AMBER!" i scream trying to run when i see Atlas body

The boys arm is reached out but the turtles starts to chew into his flesh when suddenly i see his pain...

"Sorry?" i murmur

***BANG***

"I don't want to do this anymore?" Amber says dropping her weapon

The dark haired girl lends her my hand but the tension inside me burns up and look into her sorrow eyes

"Me, too!" i say smiling

My heart sinks and i suddenly realise Amber grab her axe and ram it into my foot

Theres no pain? I look at my foot only to realise is has gone through my shoes but didn't get my toes!

"You bitch!" i scream

I feel nervous when suddenly i pick up my sword and the anxious girl gets a surprise when suddenly...

***BANG***

I ram my sword straight through her face making a massive pool of squirts pour onto me! The blood smothers my face and the pieces of flesh sticks in my hair

"Shit...I actually one!" i say quietly

I look at the dead Amber and i push her to floor and i pull the axe out my shoe. When i look around a tear springs in my eyes when i finally grab the dead body and lean it over into water...

"Have a nice trip!" i say with tears down my face

The dead body soon disappears into the bloody water...

_**It is truly said: It does not take much strength to do things, but it requires great strength to decide what to do. - Chow Ching**_

**Deaths-**

**24)Dessen LockLear Killed by Griffin Di Carte by Breaking her Spine**

**23)Savannah Morello Killed by Amber Jordan by Slicing her legs off**

**22)Kallisto Daedalius Killed by Ravine Carlyle by Spearing her in the throat**

**21)Emmit CottenBe Killed by Anthony UnderWood by throwing an axe in his head**

**20)Sue MaryField Killed by The Careers by Stabbing her repeatedly**

**19)Dahveed Chilious Killed by JellyFish**

**18)Anthony UnderWood Killed by Naomi Tachi by Decapitating him**

**17)Grace LadFord Killed by Mood Bugs and Running into a Tree**

**16)Marmalade StarLight Killed by Ravine Carlyle**

**15)Zeke Jupiter Killed By Amber Jordan By Poisoning him with The Suicide Berries**

**14)Griffin Di Carte Killed By Naomi Stabbing him in Chest**

**13)James Berdow Killed By Orion Torr By Slitting his Neck**

**12)Saturo Koji Killed By Skrettles**

**11)Raven Winter Killed By Naomi Tachi by Pushing her into the Fire**

**10)Orion Torr Killed By Atlas WellWood**

**9)Saida Raven Killed By Jumping into a Shallow Canyon**

**8)Coal HeartSell Killed By Jumping onto Rocks**

**7)Fir Eden Killed By Fire**

**6)Ravine Carlyle Killed By Naomi Tachi by Stabbing her in the Eye**

**5)Cardamon Hensley Killed By Naomi Tachi By Hitting her in the Head with a Throwing Knife**

**4)Rose Landrew Killed By the Testudo Turtles By Ripping Out her Throat**

**3)Atlas WellWood Killed By Testudo Turtles By Ripping out His Stomach**

**2)Amber Jordan Killed By Getting Stabbed into the Face**

**ALSO I WILL BE DOING ANOTHER CHAPTER OF WHERE SHE WILL VISITS THE OTHER TRIBUTES FAMILIES AND REMEMBER I WILL BE DOING ANOTHER SYOT SOON SO STAY TUNED!**


	38. The Rooms Of The Forgotten Tributes

When i awake i see i am in some ones room

"Where am i?" i answer slowly as i get up

The room is cold and then i see a picture of...Cardamon

"Orion?" i whisper brushing the picture

The room is small but it's twice the size of 2 elephants

"This is Orion's room?" i murmur

The smell of fragrance makes me cough and the wallpaper is lined with girls on it. Although he has a tv and when i switch it on there i am!

"Its me!" i say excitedly

I see my self plunge my sword into Amber and it shows my kills

"LET ME OUT!" i scream as look or an exit

As i bang my hands on the brass door the door opens revealing a long wide white corridor...

"What is this? Is this some sort of prank? If it is i will seriously kick your ass!" i shout

Until i see behind me is President Snow..My heart beats so loud i can hear it and the gulping in my throat is louder than ever

"Why were you speaking to me?" the smell of blood on his throat makes me stop and gulp even louder

"Well, here is your chance to meet your fellow tributes!" the sound makes me think until i realise

"The room, have a look around" the smile from his makes me feel sick

The old man walks away whilst i am left with nothing but doors with numbers on...I pick my first door noticing a number 1 on with the name Marmalade

**DISTRICT 1 MARMALADE STARLIGHT**

"I killed her..." i whisper opening the door

When i look inside i see her dressing table and a pin bin with pink and black stripes for wallpaper. When i start to move around i trip over a small box?

"What's this?" i say coldly opening the shoe box

When i look inside i see some pictures of her family when i finally reach the bottom seeing all her certificates and medals

"She was very sporty lady" i say looking at some medals

"Better put them back" i say sliding the box under her bed

When i walk out i immediately see the Number 3 on it

"Lets have a look in there?" i whisper looking at the details

**DISTRICT 3 ZEKE JUPITER**

The smell of fragrance burns my eyes but i turn to a large cabinet. When i get to look inside i see some designs, from a moving snail to a wind calculator until i see a moving turtle?

"Oh no?" i whisper

The remembrance of those snails bring my head to pain and rush out the door quicker than any one and i run down the hall to try and find the number 6. When i see it i notice it's Dessen's not Atlas's.

**DISTRICT 6 ATLAS WELLWOOD**

I peek inside before i go in and i see a big hologram and i see a stash of something under his pillow but i dare not to look. When i go to look over to the hologram i click the button showing a spaceship!

"He wanted to build this!" i say inspecting the space ship

Then on the side i see a the name...Reign against the HG,then i get the idea of him

"He only wanted to go in because he now something about a reign!" the idea blasts me away when i i finally close the ship

When i'm about to leave the green room with the hovercraft flooring i see his tv suddenly switch on with something? I come closer towards it then a red beam of light blinds my eyes

"What the!" i shout rubbing my sore eyes

When my blindness is gone a picture of Atlas comes on?

"Hello, my name is Atlas WellWood if you are seeing this you are probably the winner of the 40th Annual Hunger Games! But i need you to remember this?" the pause is silent and shocking and i want more

"WHAT!" is shout

"The Millennium Mount Down?" the idea of this is strange and i start to think of what he means

Another Hunger Games some where else? A Quarter Quell but split into tournaments? The Final Hunger Games?

"The Millennium Melt Down is a new design for the Hunger Games! But that year is going to be the worst!" my mind is fuzzy and the darkness of the room is scary by now

"That year is going to be best for the Capitol but...The worst for us! Now your mission is to warn the people and if you don't well..." the camera from the tv turns off and i am left in the boys bedroom

"I need to leave?" i whisper getting out the room

The tears starts to flow down my cheek and i break down. My heart melts in several places but i wonder to myself if i have child they will probably get chosen?

"Whats wrong sweat heart?" i turn to look to my escort as she ponders down to me

"Nothing, no just nothing!" as i get up slowly and i make my way down to the other districts room

When i'm about to leave the Tributes room i see Saturo's

**DISTRICT 8 SATURO KOJI**

The tears start to come back when i open the door to see a dark gloomy room with only a few candles and lots of sewing equipment. The smell of the room smells rusty and the dust chokes me.

"Poor Saturo" i whisper stroking his duvet

When i turn to his bedside table all i notice is his picture of his friends and family. The happiness bring me to floods of tears and my nose gets all red but i want to see more so i open one of his draws notice a book

"What the..." my eyes stop moving and my nose stops dripping

I look at the dusty book noticing the title 'The Best Of the Hunger Games!'.

"He likes the Hunger Games? Didn't he?" my mouth shivers as i open the dusty book

When i look through the pages i notice some of the best arenas and the best fights and kills

**_District Of A Home[7th Hunger Games]- This Arena was excellent for the Game Makers because the Districts were just getting the use of this and then we have this __fantastic arena of the Tributes Houses all placed together! Although the down side was that it was a little to small_**

**_Jungle Biome [32nd Hunger Games]- This arena put all the Tributes for a test where they had to climb trees fight wildlife and of course try and keep out the way for the other tributes. This map was very large and what made it really good was the mutts!  
_**

**_Mountain Haven [11th Hunger Games]- This map was GREAT! Two mountains were connected making the Tributes scared that they were fall! Also at the bottom was a shallow lake meaning that they think that they can jump from top but NO!_**

**_WonderLand [25th Hunger Games]- The whole idea of a maze was amazingly fantastic! All the tributes were lost in some sort of way and even some commit suicide due to the torments of their mind because it kept going on and on!_**

**_UnderGround LowDown [20th Hunger Games]- Underground cave system? GENIUS! The whole idea of the Tributes thinking that they are safe made us even feel the tension. Also the whole idea was just...Brilliant.  
_**

**_Avatar [39th Hunger Games]- Last year we had our victor and he one this spectacular arena. This Arena had floating mountains and below was just flat ground! Although this arena was a tough one we finally had our self a great strong victor_**

**_Levels [2nd Hunger Games]- This is arena was so great for the District because they are just getting used to it because they are forming groups because they are scared. Well this year was great because we had a great skyscraper! No way out and the only way to get food is there are secrets stash of food or water or even weapons in certain floors. The Cornucopia was great as well because when they told that they you must go into the Skyscraper or they will die! In fact teh Cornucopia was a broken down rusty huge car stashes with lots and lots of goodies!_**

I stop reading quickly and i remember one of the arenas. The Avatar Arena!

"Oh my god!" i whisper

I quickly place the book down and i quickly run out the door and across the corridor and back to my room!

"Where am i?" i wonder looking around

I am left in a corridor when suddenly my escort grabs me and takes me to my room. I try to break free but she carries on tugging me away

"I told you 5 minutes ago that you can stay in there and i will get you!" she squeaks

"Sorry?" i murmur

When i reach to my room i sit down and lay back down on my bed and think about what i have saw today.

"The reign, the Hunger Games, the meltdown?" what does this mean i wonder...

_**-Authors Note-**_

_**Well thank you so very much for the reviews and everything and i will be doing another SYOT! Be sure to submit your tributes because i have already lots of forms but maybe its you lucky day? And also this isn't the of Naomi when you find out the real truth in my new 1000 Millennium Hunger Games *SPOILER* and this year is going to be the best! The most! Amazing year of all!**_

_**So thank you for reading and MAY THE ODDS BE EVER IN YOUR FAVOUR.**_


End file.
